The girl next door
by always-there94
Summary: Bo is chased by her past. Can her beautiful new neighbor help her to overcome those bad memories or does she have to run away again to protect the ones she loves. AU. Set in high school. All human. M for language, sex and violence. Characters aren t mine... but all mistakes are
1. chapter: A new home

**This is my first fanfiction. I was inspired by all these great stories and now something plopped into my head and I want it to share with all of you.**

**I just want to say that English is not my first language .. So all mistakes are mine...  
**

**Disclaimer: These beautiful characters are not mine**

**And now ...please enjoy ... "The girl next door"**

* * *

**A new "home"**

„I don´t wanna do this anymore."

"Bo, please!", my mother said while looking on the street.

"Is it the 14th or 15th time we have to do this? I stopped counting at ten. Mom I´m tired of this"

"Do you think I´m not tired Bo. I do anything to protect you. It´s not a game or something like that. You know why we have to do this. You know why we can´t stay at one place for more than a year. And I know it´s hard for you. It´s hard for both of us. But it´s the only way I know."

I looked at my mom and can see the tears she is holding back. In the last ten years I often saw my mother crying but she didn´t know I saw her when she was laying in her bed and tried to be strong for me. My mother is the strongest person I have ever met. Since I was eight my mom and I had to travel from on place to another just because of this man. The man of whom I thought he would be the nicest and best in the world. But everything has changed on my eighth birthday. I will never forget what happened on this day and it´s also the reason why I never want to celebrate this day anymore.

"I hate him. I hate him so much." I say don't trying to hold back my disgust for this person.

"I know Bo. I can only imagine how you have to feel. He is your father and…" I cut in.

"No mom. He has lost the right to be my father on this day. Don´t call him my father!" My mother simply nodded and looked back on the street.

My father, my father… . No he is no longer my father. I didn´t know a person could do the things he did to us. He has betrayed us, hurt us. How can a father do that to his own family. So no, he is no longer a father to me.

But we can´t live our life without him. He is chasing us for nearly ten years now and I don´t want this anymore. I´m sick of running away. When I was little it was great to travel around the country. But with time it was getting harder and harder. I could never have friends, never have a boyfriend or girlfriend. I could never tell somebody the whole truth. Yes, I went to parties with some people but I always had to be careful, always had to look over my shoulder. I was afraid, I am afraid. Afraid of what this man could do to the people I like … to the people I love. Because of that I never fell in love with someone. I cannot let people in my life with the risk of getting physically hurt. I don´t know how long my mom and I have to live this life but I hope it´s not gonna take another ten years.

We drove in silence for the rest of the ride. After four hours and close to our destination my mother started our little ritual (like I called it) we always have to make before we go to a new town. She reached in the glove compartment and gave me my new ID.

"Okay Bo. So your new name is Beth, Beth Denvers. And my name is Mary."

I looked at my new ID and saw my new identity. A new town, a new person I have to be. Sometimes I really didn´t know who I was anymore. Like the traveling at the beginning, creating new identities was fun. I always could decide which type of character I wanted to be. The cool type, the freaky and also the goth but at the end it wasn´t me. I just want to live a normal life with having real friends and my mom. I guess that´s not too much to ask. But I also knew this could never happen or at least not in the near future. So I could just dream about a normal life.

15 minutes later we reached a little town and another 5 minutes later we turned into the driveway of our new "home". It was a nice house and enough for just the two us. I just hoped that we could stay a little longer this time.

I was really tired and I only wanted to lay down to take a quick nap. We didn´t have to carry too much into the house because we always have to be prepared to quickly disappear.

My mom and I got out of the car and got the stuff we needed. I really wanted to get into the house but the neighbor saw us coming and wanted to say hello. I looked at my mother and she saw that I was tired and nodded. But I have to say at least hello.

The woman who was coming to us looked really nice, maybe the same age like my mother. She had a genuine smile on her lips and a very kind voice when she spoke.

"Hello, are you the new neighbors?"

"Yes, it´s nice to meet you. My name is Mary and this is my daughter Beth." my mom said and offered the woman her hand and the woman took my mom´s hand.

"My name is Elizabeth, nice to meet you."

"Mom, can I go in, I wanna take a nap?" I asked with tired eyes.

"Of course. Go in and lay down. I´m coming later."

And with that I said bye to our new neighbor and went in. The house already had furniture and looked comfortable. The open kitchen was on the right side and on the left was the living room with a large fireplace. I went upstairs to inspect the other rooms. There were two bedrooms including bathrooms. Everything looked really nice. I went into the smaller of the two bedrooms, put my things onto the desk and fell asleep in my new bed.

**3 hours later**

"Bo, wake up honey. It´s time for dinner." my mom said while trying to wake me up.

"Mmh …okay, give me 5 minutes." I wanted to sleep a little longer but as I heard my stomach I stood up and went downstairs. My mom had made sandwiches and salad. When I sat down and began to eat, I noticed how hungry I was and immediately took another sandwich and gulped it down.

"Bo, manners please!" mom said.

"Sorry." I took a napkin and wiped the crumbs from my face.

"While you were sleeping I talked to our new neighbor. She seems to be really nice. She is a doctor and … oh yes, she has two daughters. One is in your age and the other I think two or three years younger. Maybe you can be friends and they can also help you in school. By the way, I have all your papers ready you need for your last year in High School. It is really good that you have one week to settle down before school starts. Not like the last time when you had to change the school in the middle of the school year. Anyway, I don´t want to stress you right now. What do you think, we could go in the city tomorrow and see what this sleepy little town has to offer, okay?"

"Yeah.. that would be good. Can I go upstairs now? I want some more sleep. It was an exhausting day." I asked and put my plate in the dishwasher.

"Sure, I´ll wake you in the morning and then we´ll see. Good night. I love you."

"I love you too mom. Good night. Don´t go too late to bed." I said and headed in my bedroom. I took a hot shower I fell into a dreamless sleep. This time.

**The next morning**

I was awake before my mom. It was only half past six but I couldn't sleep anymore. After putting leggings and a top on I went in the kitchen to prepare something for breakfast. It took a while because I had to see in every drawer to find everything I need. I made coffee, scrambled eggs and toast, nothing special. It was a warm morning so I decided we could eat on the porch. I had everything ready for breakfast and wanted to go upstairs to wake my mom when I heard a slam of a door. It came form the garden of our neighbor and I looked over the fence.

And then I saw her. The most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Standing on her porch in a swimsuit. All I could think was ´god what a body´. These legs who seem to never end, the toned body …oh and these arms ..just ..wow. Her long blonde hair waved in the summer breeze. She had her eyes closed, a smirk on her lips and enjoyed the morning sun. God these lips. I would do everything to kiss those sensual lips. As though she could feel me she turned to me and looked me in the eyes. I could stand here for the rest of my life just to look in these beautiful hazel brown eyes. We stood there for minutes just looking into each others eyes and I forgot everything around me. All the problems I had, all the feelings of deceit and pain no longer exist when I looked into her eyes. I don't know why she made me feel like this but I never wanted it to be over.

All I knew is that I have to get to know her.

**Tell me what you think. I appreciate all reviews whether good or bad! They will help me with the story**

**I also have some ideas what will happen...**

**So maybe... to be continued...**


	2. chapter: Hi and Bye

**First of all ..I want to thank all of you for the follows, favorites …and especially the reviews. I´m really honored that you like the beginning and I´ll try to keep the flow.**

**I also wanna say that I will try something with the POV but only Lauren and Bo. I think it would be too much with more characters. For the beginning I wanna evolve the relationship between Bo and Lauren, their past and personalities before we can start with the real heavy stuff.**

**Disclaimer: characters are not mine**

**But now …please enjoy the next chapter**

.

* * *

**The same morning**

**.**

**Lauren´s POV**

**.**

My alarm clock rang and I stood up. As always I was standing up at 7.00. Kenzi never understood how I could get up that early and also my mom said even on Sunday I could sleep a little longer. But I was consequent. I have developed a routine for me and I liked it. I get up, swim some tracks in our pool and make breakfast for us. Swimming was something I liked since I was a child and it is a great start for me in the day. While I am swimming I can think about the things I have to do on the day and can make some other plans.

So I went to the bathroom, put my swimsuit on and grabbed a towel. I headed downstairs and through the kitchen. It was a sunny morning so I closed the patio door behind me and put me in the sun. It was always a nice feeling. The morning sun is shining on my face and her energy is filling me. I enjoyed the feeling for a while but then I sensed something, someone. I opened my eyes and looked to our neighbor´s house. And what I saw took my breath away.

There stood a gorgeous brunette with a killer body on the porch and was looking me right in the eyes. Her brown hair emphasized her beautiful dark brown eyes. Neither one of us moved an inch. It seemed like time wasn´t important anymore. I never had such feelings, not even with Nadia. The feeling of calmness, security, the feeling to be so loved. Love… ?. _`God Lauren, get a grip!`_ I said to myself. You don´t even know the girl. I closed my eyes, gathered myself and took a deep breath. I opened my eyes again and made my way to the fence to say hello to the most beautiful person I have ever laid eyes on. She was also coming to the fence and when we both arrived nobody said anything.

You could think this would be awkward. But for me it was the best feeling I have ever had.

"Uhm… hi." I was the first to speak. She didn´t said anything and just kept looking at me.

"M.. my name is Lauren. It´s nice to meet you." She just nodded. I didn't know what else to say and I sighed relieved as I heard someone calling in the house behind the girl.

"Bo… ." A woman came out of the house, saw us and came to us. "Ah … Beth.. there you are! I was looking for you." I was a little confused. _`I could swear she called her by another name before.` _Anyway. _´That must be her mother´ _I thought. They really look the same. She was wearing a nice dress and when she reached us I could see that she gave her beauty to her daughter.

"Good morning. You must be Lauren, I´m Mary. And you already know my daughter Beth." She said and looked to Beth. "Honey is everything okay?" She touched Beth´s shoulder. That's when Beth registered her mother and looked to her. "Sorry.. did you say something?" Beth asked her mother. I just smirked. ´_Was I able to make this beautiful girl speechless?´ _But the other way around she made me breathless. I really don´t know what it is between the two of us but I´d like to find it out.

Beth looked back to me and smiled.

"Hi Lauren." And again she made me breathless. Those simple words. But how she said my name. The butterflies in my stomach went crazy and I couldn't do anything else than smile back at her.

I could see that her mother was a little confused but she also smiled. "Okay so Beth do we want to eat breakfast? I think Lauren wants to go to swim. It was nice to meet you Lauren." She took us out of our trance and went to the porch. I didn't want Beth to go now. I wanted to talk to her, wanted to know everything about her. Where does she come from, will she go to my school, would she go out with me _´God I hope so´. _I saw her heading to her house and wanted to say something but she turned to me and said "Bye Lauren." and I couldn't say anything. _Breathless._

Beth went to her mother and all I could think was _`Nice ass!... Oh my …Lauren ..PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER!´_ It was hard to turn around but I did it and went to the pool to cool myself off.

This girl is unbelievable.

.

**Bo´s POV**

**.**

_´Oh God ..She must think I´m stupid or something like that. Bo you´re so stupid. What if she doesn't like me anymore. I want her to like me. I really want her to like me.´_

I made my way to my mom and sat on the table to start breakfast. I looked up to see my mother giving me a knowing smile.

"..What.. is there something in my face?" I asked and wiped off my face.

"You like the girl, do you? I see it in your face." she said while eating her toast.

"Mom ! Come on!" I whined and I knew was blushing.

"Oh honey, don't be shy, it´s sweet. She seems to be a nice girl."

I said nothing and ate my eggs. But I always tried to take a short look over the fence to see Lauren swimming in the pool. She was very elegant in the water. There´s no denying. She saw me staring at her and I quickly looked away. `_Great ..just great! She must think you´re a stalker or pervert. It couldn´t be any worse`_

For the rest of the breakfast I fought the urge to look at her. One time I just had look over the fence and was sad to see her disappearing in the house. I pouted and my mom giggled.

"What´s so funny?"

"Nothing. It´s just I have never seen you looking after a girl like that. It´s kinda cute." and I blushed again. My mom stood up and went with the dishes in the kitchen. I followed her with the rest and after 15 minutes everything was clean.

"Okay. So how about we get ready and check the city out?" she asked

"Alright. I also need some stuff for school and maybe some new clothes."

"Then …ready in 20 minutes and let the fun begin!" I rolled my eyes and headed upstairs.

I found it every time amazing how positive my mom could be. She always saw the good sides. She always encouraged me, tried to give me an as normal life as possible. I know she is afraid too but she has never shown it. In all those years she never gave up, never gave up to keep me safe, protected me in every possible way and for that I will always be grateful to her. But I didn't want these minds to ruin our day.

So I thought about something else …and of course the first thing was, Lauren. The attraction between us is undeniable and I hoped she feels the same. There is something about her which is different, different from any person I have ever met. I saw it in her eyes that I could trust her, that I could be honest with her. But I know it´s not possible. It would never be possible to tell someone about me and my mom. I cannot and will not get her into such a dangerous situation. The other way around I also hoped it could be different with her, that we could be more than friends even if it means I would have to leave her at some point because I have to run away again.

But first of all I wanted to talk to her. I wanted to have a real conversation with her, not just two sentences. And I was positive to show her the real Bo …or rather Beth but this time I will be myself, no other personality. Just me! So I put my leather pants on which I liked so much, a black shirt and my favorite pair of boots. I looked into the mirror and smirked.

"Then let the fun begin!"

.

**Like the last time. I appreciate every kind of review. Let me know what you think!**

**To be continued … it´s great to be able to write this sentence =)**


	3. chapter: Admit the truth

**Thanks for all the support and nice reviews. They help me with the writing. This time some character will be introduced I show you something from Bo´s past.**

**I hope it´s not too confusing with Beth and Bo, I´ll try to make everything understandable. It will take a while with this names but I hope you like it that way.. with all the anxiety and so on.**

**Like I said in the chapter before.. I want to form a relationship with between Bo/Beth and Lauren first…but that will take time..**

**All mistakes are mine!**

**Thank you again… and enjoy the next chapter…**

**Bo´s POV**

* * *

What an exhausting day. Mom wanted to go in every shop. But I have to say it´s a pretty town with all its charm and cute sights. They have a really old cinema where you can watch movies from the 40´s and 50´s which is great because I like the old ones. At the mall we saw a magician. The dark-skinned guy was very good with the fire and his card tricks. He seemed to be well known because there were a lot of people and he also had an assistant. The girl who assisted him was …special. She was completely dressed in black. It suited her. A real Goth with long black hair and bright blue eyes. My mom and I looked at the show several minutes until we decided to go to eat something. While we were eating I saw a clique go past us, two guys and a girl. One guy was a Goth, too like the girl from the show but with more chains and metal. The girl was wearing a very tight dress to show her advantages. She had brown curly hair and brown eyes but there was nothing warm in them. It also seemed that she was annoyed by something. Maybe it was the arm around her waist from the second guy. He was very tall and had short blond hair. He looked like a guy from a band… which was it …warmpl… freezeplay…ah it was Coldplay. Never liked the band. He winked at me. _`What an asshole!´_ He is checking me out while he is walking with his girlfriend. _´No chance buddy!´_ I thought and ate my salad.

For the rest of the day we were shopping and I got a new leather pants and some shirts. At 5 we were finally at home and I could relax for the rest of the evening. We ate dinner and watched a movie but I was too tired to pay attention and decided to go to bed.

While I was asleep I had the same dream again. The dream of the day that changed my and my mother´s life.

.

"_Daddy…please!" I cried and tried to reach my mom._

"_Shut up! You have ruined everything. You and your mother have ruined everything I have worked for. Everything which was important to me and now you will pay for it!" he said and had is hand on my mother´s throat and in the other hand he held a gun._

"_Pl…Please Rainer! …Aargh…let her go! …You can kill me but let her go! Please!" mom pleaded._

"_No mom! Please daddy let her go! We don't tell anybody about anything! I promise!" I tried to go to my mother but he kicked me in the stomach and I fell on my knees not able to move because of the pain which was running through my body. _

"_BO…BO! Rainer you monster! She is your daughter! You monster!.. BO!" she screamed and tried to break free. He just tightened his grip around her throat and she wasn't able to do anything against it. Her strength slowly left. She wouldn't be able to fight any longer. _

_With all my last bit of energy I stood up and ran to my father to try everything to help my mom. He saw me coming and just smiled. He raised the gun and pointed it at me. I will never forget the cold in his eyes and his last words._

"_That …my darling.. was a mistake!" he smirked…_

…_and shot. _

.

I woke up screaming and crying and saw my mother bent over.

"Sshh… honey. I´m here. Everything is okay. It was just a dream." my mother hugged me and tried to calm me down. She stroked my hair and whispered comforting things.

"Mom ..please don't leave me! Please don't leave me!" the tears were running down my face and I held her tight never wanting her to leave me.

"Bo …I will always be there for you. No matter what will happen. Nothing will happen to you. I promise. I´m here …I´m here." I said nothing and just held her. We sat there for a while saying nothing just holding each other. She was always there for me.

"…mom?" I asked after a while.

"Mmmh…?" still stroking my hair she looked at me.

"Can I sleep with you tonight, just tonight?" she simply smiled.

"Of course honey. But before that we have to change your clothes. You´re soaked in sweat." We stood up and I changed my clothes. My mom waited for me in her bedroom. I lay down an my mother hugged me immediately.

"I love you mom."

"I love you, too. Try to sleep. I´m here." With her arms me around I instantly fell in a dreamless sleep.

.

**Next morning**

.

I woke up and felt relaxed. Mom wasn't there anymore, probably preparing breakfast. I really felt better and I knew that there was no need to talk about what happened last night. The first times I had those nightmares we talked about them. But with time I didn't want to talk about my dreams anymore and she understood it. She let me know that if I wanted to talk about them I could come to her. I got up and walked to the window and looked in our garden. Maybe we could plant something.

I smelled the bacon and made my way downstairs. My mom was standing in front of the stove and turned the bacon. I saw that everything was already prepared, plates, juice, coffee and toast.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. Give me a minute and then we can eat." I sat down at the table and short after my mom came and we began to eat.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked and put some bacon on my plate.

"It is a beautiful day, maybe we just relax and tan us a bit. Or you could prepare yourself for school. It is your last year and I´m sure you want to keep your good grades." I could see that the smile in her face meant something more than just the study.

I was a little confused. She knew that I always had very good grades. The reason for this is that I had a lot of time to study. My mother wanted me to come home early after school. She wanted to have an eye on me. Sometimes it was really annoying and she knew it but I also knew its just her way to protect me. So I used the time wisely and studied all the time. I also had the wish to do something important. I intended to have opportunities in my life, to do what I want without barriers, to be able live the life I desire.

"You know what that means, do you?" she smirked and picked me up from my thoughts.

"Sorry I don't know what you mean." I was really confused right now.

"Elizabeth, our neighbor, said that you and Lauren are going to the same school… ." she started.

"Soo…?"

"Soo … you could maybe go later to her house and ask her if she wants to show you around at your first day of school. Or you could go out, you know …to get to know each other or something like that."

"What are you ..a matchmaker..?" I asked totally confused why she insisted that I get to know Lauren.

But I had to admit that it was a really good reason to talk to her again…of course just for school…at the beginning.

"It seems that you really like the girl and I just want the best for you." she said and took another bite from the bacon.

"And because of that I don't want to hurt her. What if we have to move on again. I couldn't do that to her. I don't even know her yet but I am not a person who breaks hearts willingly. It´s different with her." she looked a little confused.

"What do you mean with ´different´?"

"I don't know. She is not like any other person I have ever met, girl or boy. She is different, special." I knew that I could talk about nearly everything with my mom. So it was no problem for me to talk about my feelings.

"Ohh honey…you know what that means?"

"What should what mean?" I didn't know what the wanted to say.

"That means you have a crush on her, like a heavy crush on her." she laughed.

"Whaat… c´mon, mom! I don't even know her. How could I have a crush on her?" I squeaked.

_´Do I have a crush on her. I don´t know. What if yes. What should I do then. Could I allow these feelings. I don't want to hurt her. But I also want to see her again. There was no way around. I would see her in school anyway. …This is all so confusing.´_

Mom saw my brain working and sighed.

"Okay.. look. I know you don't want to hurt anybody's feelings. But I see that you really like her and as I have seen she likes you too." My head jerked upward.

"Do you really think she likes me?" I asked hopefully.

"The way she looked at you I would say ..definitely."

_´She likes me …she likes me…´ _My cheeks hurt because of the huge smile I had on my lips.

"I just wanna say, maybe you two should see where to go with this. I don't want to force you to anything, of course not. But like I said before. I have never seen you acting like this before. She must be special to make you behave like that." She stood up and made her way to the sink.

"You´re right. Okay I put some clothes on and than I go to her house and ask her…just for school first."

She smiled "Sure, just school." and started to clean the kitchen.

I got upstairs, took a shower and put some clothes on.

_Okay Bo… pull yourself together ..you can do this …just talk …you can talk…it doesn't seem to be so difficult. You can do this!_

One final look in the mirror and I went downstairs again, through the kitchen, seeing my mom smiling at me, and out of the house… to her.

**.**

**I hope you liked the small preview.. **

**I will use Rainer as father because I really didn't like him in ´Lost Girl´ or rather the character.. I hope you don't mind**

**Anyway… Let the reviews coming, I wanna know what you guys think so far**

**To be continued… **


	4. chapter: First Contact

**Here we are again.. thanks for the reviews and new follows and favorites**

**All mistakes are mine**

**So here is the next chapter… enjoy**

* * *

**Lauren´s POV**

**.**

Fascinating… the brain is such a complex organ. The nervous system with its pathways, the synapses, dendrites, cerebellum, pallium, hippocampus… .This world is just so captivating and we didn't even know everything about it. My passion for this comprehensive mystery knows no boundaries.

While I was concentrating on the mesencephalonI didn't hear Kenzi coming in.

"Boo…!" she said in my left ear and poked me in the ribs. I startled.

"Gosh..Kenzington…You know I hate that!"

"Hey.. don't Kenzington me, hotpants!" She pointed a finger at me and hopped on my bed. "Don't call me hotpants. That´s embarrassing .. and what can I do for you?" I asked and tidied up my desk. Whenever I´m in study mode I devastate my desk and the place around with my books and notes. It was a habit. So I collected my papers and put them in my drawer.

"You are studying now for two days and today again. School has not even started. So I decided that we chill today!" she got up from my bed and took my hand to lead me downstairs. "But Kenzi I have a lot to do and…" "No buts …you have your whole school time to study. Holidays end in four days and until then we have fun full fun…! You know what´ll happen if I don't get what I want!" She glanced at me and before I knew what was happening I was on the floor with her sitting on my waist tickling me. I tried to push her down but she found my ticklish spots and I wasn't able to do anything.

"Ken…Kenzi ….stop..!" was everything I could say. She was merciless.

Suddenly the doorbell rang_. ´Thank god! I love the person who rang! No matter who!´_

"I go!" my mom shouted. Kenzi stopped tickling me and helped me up. "This is not over.. sista or should I say…hotpants…? she ran downstairs before I could slap her. I followed her to take revenge as my mother shouted "Lauren, it´s for you. It´s our new neighbor." I stopped following Kenzi and made my way to our hallway. My mother walked pat me in the kitchen and left us alone. And there she was.

Now I was the one who was speechless. This was a whole new level of hotness. She was wearing leather pants and suiting black boots. Her shirt showed her cleavage… and what a cleavage_. ´Lauren …look away …NOW!` _I looked her in the eyes and saw a smirk in her face. She knew exactly how to get the attention. I didn't know what to say and was happy that she was this time the first who could say something.

"Hi, uhm..Lauren… I.. I wanted to ask you something." I simply nodded enjoying the sound of her voice.

"Okay.. so your mother told my mother that we are going to the same school… and I wanted to ask you if you maybe want to show me around.. you know in the school..?" She was as nervous as I. Before I could say something Kenzi was by my side and checked Beth out.

"Damn woman …where did you stole that hawt body? If I weren´t straight…phew.." she burst out.

"Kenzi..!" I was shocked.

"Excuse me ..?" Beth asked confused. "Hey.. aren´t you the girl from the mall? I saw you assisting this guy with his tricks. You two are really good." She must have seen her with Hale. Kenzi helped Hale with his show. He was the only magician in our town but he was really good. And for Kenzi, she always says it´s just fun for her, but I can see that she likes him and it seems he likes her too.

"i´m so sorry Beth… Kenzi ..apologize!" _´I hope she doesn't think we are crazy.´_

"Everything is fine. I like it when people are honest. So…because of school…" She got no further. Kenzi took her wrist and pulled her into the living room. "No no no …we have holidays …so no school…we chill. And Beth…?" Kenzi stopped and looked at Beth.

"Yes?" she answered with a raised eyebrow.

"You have to tell me where you got these leather pants. I HAVE to know it! Have you seen your ass in these pants? I think you could also be called hotpants."

"KENZI…!" this is so embarrassing. Beth must really think we are crazy. But she said nothing and just smiled.

"Beth.. please take a seat. I´ll get you something to drink…and Kenzi… you´re coming with me!" I got her by her elbow and dragged her to the kitchen. Kenzi just laughed and hopped on the cabinet near the fridge.

"Kenzi …what are you doing? Beth must think we are lunatics or something like that." I said while I took glasses from the cupboard and filled them with juice.

"Hey.. I´m just making conversation..!" She raised her arms defensively.

"…by telling her that she has a sexy ass…?"

"GOT YA! …I never said she has a sexy ass…" _´Shit´_

"Oh Lo.. you are so into her." She took her glass and wanted to go back to the living room. "Come on.. we don't want to let ´sexy ass´ wait." I roled my eyes, took the two other glasses and followed her. When we came in the living room I saw Beth standing in front of our fireplace looking at our family pictures. She heard us coming, put a picture back on its place and joined us on the couch.

Kenzi was the first who spoke. "So Beth.. tell us something about you. Where are you from? Any secrets,… but the most important thing…do you have a boyfriend….or girlfriend?" Beth was quite calm and smiled at me. "You know, originally I´m from Fredericton, New Brunswick. But my mom and I wanted to travel a lot, so we decided to take a trip through the United States and traveled from town to town. We had a lot of fun, sightseeing and stuff like that. After several years we missed Canada and came back… and now we are here." The whole time she looked us both in the eyes. But at the end she held my gaze. "Because of the secrets… I think every girl has her secrets. You just have to find them out. There is no fun without dirty little secrets.. you know what I mean..?" My throat was dry. _´How does she do that?´ _I´m feeling like I am the only person who is important for her. Everything else was no longer essential. I wanted it to never end. She continued to talk.

"Oh and to your last question Kenzi,… I have …no …girlfriend." _´Jackpot! …but the next question is.. would she go out with me…?´ _The last time I had a date was with Nadia but after we broke up I didn't want to go out. The last 2 years I have put my head into books. Of course there were women but I was never really interested to go on a date with them. But Beth changed everything. For her I wanted to come out of my nutshell .

For the rest of the day we talked about everything and nothing, rather said Kenzi was the one who said the most. Beth told us everything about the places where she and her mother were. It was just amazing. So many places. But I was also wondering why they traveled so much especially because of the school, money or other family members, for example her father. Maybe there is another reason why they jump from town to town… and would they move on from this place too. I didn't want her to go away so soon. I have only just found her. I heard Kenzi laughing and that picked me out of my thoughts. Time flew by and Beth had to go home. We made our way to the door to say goodbye.

"Bye ´sexy ass´ ... See ya later!" Kenzi said making her way upstairs and left us alone.

"Your sister is really one of a kind." Beth said.

"Yeah.. Kenzi is… just Kenzi!" we both laughed.

"…Can I.. uhm.. ask you something." She was suddenly nervous and fiddled with her shirt.

"Of course .. ask what you want!" ´_does she want to…´_

"I wanna …uhm… ask if you…" ´_yes she does..´_

"would.. maybe…go on a date …with me. You don't have to if…" I cut in.

"YES… I would love to go out with you..!" She sighed relieved and smiled at me.

"Great, how about.. Friday?" I could see she was really happy and I was too.

"That would be fine. I see you then Friday. It´s a date."

"It´s a date. Good night Lauren." She showed me her brightest smile and made her way to her house.

"Bye" I closed the door and went to my room and of course Kenzi was waiting for me on my bed.

"Sooo? Have you asked Boobalicious out on a date? Because if you didn't I will ask her."

"But your straight… and what´s with Hale?" I was slightly confused. I really thought she likes Hale or did she want to annoy me.

"A girl has to keep her doors open. And I think she will be a nice catch. We would be a great couple!"

I didn't know if Kenzi was making a joke or if she really wanted to go out with Beth. But this is not going to happen. "Hey …I saw her first. She is mine!" I blurted and made my point clear.

"Chillaxe momma! Just want to tease you a little. I don't want her. And it seemed she has only eyes for you. The eye sex between you two was kinda disgusting. Anyway so when are you two having your date?" I was glad Kenzi did not want anything from Beth. "Friday." I said. "Great. That means we have enough time to find a nice outfit for you. We need to find some pants which show your fine backside. You have to show her why everybody calls you hotpants." I just rolled my eyes and she got up from my bed and went to the door.

"You are the only one who calls me like that."

"Okay okay ..now go to bed we have a lot to do tomorrow. Night. Love ya."

"I love you too Kenzi. Good night." She went to her room and I made myself ready for bed.

Laying in my bed I couldn't think about anything else than Beth. How can a beautiful woman like her ask me, a geeky wanna-be doctor, out on a date. It must be a dream, a dream from which I never wanted to wake up. Tomorrow I will find an outfit for my date and everything will be fine. I can feel it. And with a great feeling I fell asleep and dreamt of her.

* * *

**Like always… tell me what you think. And to all the people who are afraid to write a review.. don't be shy ..we all don't bite. I appreciate every opinion..**

**In the next chapter Bo/Beth and Lauren are having their date which I will update on Saturday or Sunday.**

**By the way.. if you haven't already watched it… you should absolutely watch the new video from ****CatAtak12 .. **_**´Bo and Lauren/ here with me´**_**… such a great video … it made my day**

**Until then… To be continued...**


	5. chapter: Date night

**Wow … already the fifth chapter… thank you guys… I don't know what to say… or better write..**

**Anyway … as promised.. here comes the date night. I will also try to make longer chapters but like I said, I´m new in the writer-world and I try my best**

**All mistakes are mine**

**But enough talk.. enjoy the next chapter**

**Friday – date night**

* * *

**.  
**

**Bo´s POV**

**.**

_´Okay Bo! You know how it goes. We will watch a nice movie, have fun, eat something, talk and then I drive her home. So easy!´_ I said to myself and was as nervous as hell standing in front of her house. For the last two days I thought about the possibly things we could do. So I drove through the city looking for something interesting for our first date. Possibilities were Paintball, bowling or Laser tack. I was amazed that you could play laser tack and Paintball in this little town. But I feared she doesn't like anything like that and ,of course Paintball isn't something you do in your first date. Because of that I decided we are watching a movie in the old cinema, go roller skating and eat something in a pretty diner I found at the end of my search. I just hoped that she liked old movies and roller skating. I just want her to be happy.. together with me.

So here I´m standing now with flowers in my, of course flowers are important. My mom helped me deciding which flowers I should take. She said "Every girl wants flowers." At the end we chose lilies and they looked beautiful just like Lauren. The door was opened and Lauren came out. I gasped and my mouth fell open. Now I knew why Kenzi calls her hotpants. She was wearing a very very fitting jeans, a pink blouse and a brown leather jacket, nothing else than stunning. She came down the driveway and was now standing in front of me. I could smell her vanilla sent. It was driving me crazy.

"You know, it´s not polite to stare." _´Oh Shit´ _I closed my mouth and tried to form some words.

"Lauren…wow.. you look amazing." She blushed.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself. Are those for me?" pointing on the flowers in my hand.

"Ah yes. They are for you. I hope you like lilies?" I gave her the flowers and she smiled.

"They are my favorite, thank you. Shall we?" she motioned to the car. I nodded and opened the passenger door for her. I offered my hand to help her in the car and she took my hand. We both gasped because of the contact. I have never felt something like that, something so strong. Both looking on our entwined hands, nobody was able to say something. The warmth of her hand rushed through my whole body. I closed my eyes because of this overwhelming feeling.

"What are you doing to me?" I mumbled.

"Sorry..?"

"Ah.. Nothing. Take a seat. We don't want to come to late." I composed myself and let go of her hand, immediately missing the feeling of her skin on mine. We got in the car and I drove us to our first destination.

While we were driving I couldn't forget the feeling as we touched. _´God I wanna touch her again.´_ I didn't know what to do with this. It was not just the attraction we have for each other, there was more but I couldn't place it right now. I knew her only four days though I already had feelings for her. Feelings I knew I shouldn't let allow or I would have to hurt her. And that is the last I wanna do to her. _´Moral is a bitch!´ _I tried to concentrate on the road.

"So where are we going?" she asked and put me out of my thoughts.

"First I thought we could watch a movie. I saw that you have an old cinema in your town and I love those kind of movies, you know in the 40s they shot best movies in my opinion." I glanced over to her and she smiled at me with a raised eyebrow. "We don't have to go to the cinema if you don't like these kind of movies." I said quickly hoping that the cinema wasn't the most stupid idea I´ve ever had.

"You know I think Joan Crawford was one of the best actresses of her time." Now I was impressed. She likes old movies like I do. This woman is amazing.

"Really? She is my favorite, too! I don't often meet people who have the same passion for it as I. Okay Okay.. what´s your favorite movie with her?" I asked eagerly awaiting her answer.

"That's easy, _´Mildred Pierce´_ of course, she was amazing in it. And it was great that she won the Academy Award for this role." And now I was completely speechless.

"You´re amazing!" was everything I could say and she blushed again. She is so cute when she is blushing.5 minutes later we arrived at the cinema and when she saw what movie we´ll watch she was over the moon, of course it was _´Mildred Pierce´_. We got us something to drink and popcorn and went in the hall. There were just a few more people and we sat down in the back area. The movie began and we were both mesmerized by Joan Crawford. From time to time I glanced to her just to see how beautiful she is when she is fascinated by something. Her eyes sparkle and she has a little wrinkle on her forehead showing that she is completely focused on the movie. Once we both reached for the popcorn our hands touched again and there was again this warm electrical feeling. We looked into each others eyes and just giggled. After the movie Lauren went to the toilet and I waited by the car. I enjoyed the warm evening breeze and didn't hear her coming. As I opened my eyes I saw her standing directly in front of me. She was close …very close. I wanted to say something but I could only concentrate on her lips which were slightly parted. _´How much I want to feel these lips on mine.´_

"Uhm.. where are we.. going now?" She asked. At least one is able to say something. I took a deep breath and gathered myself. She took a step back bringing some distance between us.

"Aah.. right. For the next part we need rollers under the feet." She looked at me questioningly. We got in the car and during our 10 min ride she tried hard to find out what I meant, tapping her forefinger on her lips and I saw the wrinkle again . It was adorable. Just before I turned into the street to our second stop her eyes widened and she looked at me.

"Oh my god, are we going roller skating?" the excitement in her voice was hard to ignore.

"That took a while." She playfully slapped me on the arm.

"Hey I´m driving!" I laughed and parked the car. "I hope it´s okay. After all, we must work off the popcorn." I joked.

"This is more than okay. It´s been years. This is so cool! Come on!" She took my wrist and dragged me into the building. I just laughed and tried to keep up. We got our roller skates, put them on and made our way to the skating rink. When I saw that she was about to fall I wrapped my arms around her waist to help her and she held on to my upper arms. Our faces were just inches apart so that I could feel her warm breath on my lips. We stand there several moments not moving, just enjoying the proximity of the other.

"Like I said it´s been years." She whispered.

"Seems so. Maybe I should hold you by the hand.. just to make sure you don't fall." I asked hoping she would say yes.

"Okay.." she whispered again and we went, carefully, to the rink. At the beginning Lauren was a little shaky. But after a few minutes it looked like she does it every day. Her movements were very elegant, like when she is swimming. One time a boy bumped into us and Lauren clung to me.

"Don´t let go!" she asked and I saw something in her eyes.. vulnerability.. fear maybe. But why was she afraid? I didn't want her to be afraid. I only want her to be happy and I will protect her no matter what.

I gave her a warm smile "Never!" and for the rest of the time I´ve never let go. After an hour we had enough and went back.

"Lauren, I´m going to the toilet.."

"Okay." she said but was still holding me. I squeezed her hand. "But for that I need my hand.." She laughed "Oh, I´m sorry." and let go of my hand. I instantly missed her touch and made my way to the restroom. Afterwards we went back to the car and I drove us to the little diner I have found. It was called ´Ginger´s´ and looked really nice. She had to laugh because of something.

"What´s so funny?"

"Nothing. I just like this diner." She said and we went in and sat down. An older waitress came smiling to us. "Hello Lauren, long time not see. How are you?" the lady said looking at Lauren.

"Hi Ginger. I´m fine thank you, how are you and Thomas?" The kind with which they spoke to each other seemed very familiar. "He´s doing fine. Just a bad back but otherwise everything is fine. Who is your cute company?" this time it was my turn to blush.

"Sorry.. Ginger this is Beth, Beth this is Ginger. I worked for hear several years." Now everything was clear.

"..and she was the best!" Ginger added.

"I think Lauren is fantastic in everything she does." I honestly said looking Lauren deep in the eyes.

"Okay ..stop it! Can we order now?" She was trying to hide her embarrassment by doing studying the menu. _´So cute´_

"Alright what can I bring you two?" Ginger asked, equipped with a notepad and a pencil.

"I take the usual.. and a coke, thank you?" Ginger noted it and looked at me. "And you Beth?"

"I take the same, thanks."

"Give me ten minutes and you can eat." She took the menus and went to the kitchen letting Lauren and me alone. I turned to her and leaned on the table. She threw a glance at my breast and licked her lips. In my mind I patted me on the shoulder for choosing this top. If we weren´t in public I would jump over the table and kiss her senseless and I think she wouldn´t mind the way she was looking at me. _´What is this woman doing to me?´ _But this is our first date and I didn't want to rush into things. I wanted to get to know her and earn her trust.

"So Lauren Lewis…what do I have to know about you?" I finally said and she looked up, me in the eyes. She cleared her throat.

"What do you want to know?" she asked smiling at me.

"Everything." And it was true. I really want to know all about her.

"Okay.. well, my full name is Lauren Joanna Lewis, I was born in England but we moved when I was little. You already know my sister Kenzi and my mother. You haven´t met my father yet. He is an entrepreneur. Because of that he has to travel around the world."

" You miss him?" I asked.

"A lot. He is my best friend. He´s funny, understandable, sensitive.. everything you could wish for." Hearing her saying these things reminded me on the things Rainer and I did. The time when he was a father for me. I was sad that I couldn't still have such a loving father like Lauren seems to have. I wasn't jealous of her or something like that. Quite the opposite I was really happy for. She did not have to go through the things that I have experienced.

"Hey.. everything okay?" I raised my head and saw her caring eyes looking into mine. I didn't want to spoil the mood. "Yes everything is fine." Smiling I asked "What else do I have to know besides your family? Any hobbies or interests.. what´s your passion?" ,hoping we could focus on her again.

"…well.. my passion is the medicine.. I really want to be a doctor." I sighed and was happy we could talk more about her life.

"What kind of doctor do you wanna be?"

"Neurologist!" she said proudly.

"Wow ..that´s huge! And which university will you choose?"

"I want to go to Yale.. but it´s really expensive. Because of that I have worked for Ginger for several years. But this year I want to fully concentrate on my grades." Lauren spoke with a determined voice. I was impressed about how focused she was on her goal.

"I can say that you will be a great doctor, I see it in your eyes how much passion you have for your dream."

"Yeah.. it´s my fascination. Did you know that the newest studies found out that the myth about that we just use 10% of our potential doesn´t exist. They let people solve some exercises while…" she continued.

I could sit here and listen to her for the rest of my life. Her eyes were sparkling and she was talking with her whole body. "…and throughout they could see on the monitors that…" Lauren saw me staring at her. "Oh god, I´m sorry. I tend to digress when I am talking about things like that." she apologized.

"No it´s completely fine. I don't mind if you geek out."

"Most people don't like it." She was sad about this fact. I put my hands on hers, which were laying on the table, and she relaxed.

"You´re beautiful when you geek out. And don't let anybody tell you anything else. They are just jealous that you are such an intelligent and incredible woman." Looking again into each others eyes with didn't hear Ginger coming with our food and drinks.

"Hhrrmm… Sorry to interrupt you." We separated and Ginger placed our plates in front of us.

"Enjoy your meal!" We said thank you and she went back. We began to eat. Lauren´s _´the usual´_ was a veggie burger. First I thought it wouldn't taste like a real one with meat but it tasted surprisingly good and of course Lauren wouldn't eat something so unhealthy like a greasy burger.

"So Beth, I already know where you are from and that you traveled a lot. But what do you want to do, I mean in the future?" she asked interested and I was happy that she also wanted to know things about me.

"Well like you I want to help people as well. Not in the same way, but still. I want to be a lawyer. You know, fight the crime and stuff like that. Your passion is the medicine, mine is the law." I answered honestly.

"Wow that's amazing. Do you wanna stay in Canada or go to the states?"

" Maybe Calgary, but I find Boston or Miami interesting, too." I could see she was impressed and it made me proud. The next half our we talked about our dreams and plans for the future. It was so easy to talk with her, nothing was forced and we both were relaxed. We were done with eating and I wanted to pay but Lauren stopped me. "No, you´ve already paid the cinema and the roller skating, now it´s my turn."

"No way! I invited you so I pay." I said laughing.

"Okay, but the next time I´ll pay." She was serious about it.

"The next time.. ?" I grinned at her, forcing her to blush. "Okay next time you can pay but today everything is on me. I´ll be right back." And I went to Ginger to pay the bill.

"Was everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes, the food was great Ginger. I will definitely come back." I gave her the money and was about to go back to Lauren when she called for me. I stopped and looked back to Ginger. "Yes?"

"Beth..", she spoke with a soft but concerned voice "I don't want catch you unaware right now. But promise me one thing. Please don't hurt her." I was caught off guard. _´Why would I want to hurt her feelings?´ _"Did somebody hurt her feelings?" now worried.

"It´s not my story to tell but just promise me Beth. Lauren is like a grandchild for me and I just want the best for her. I can see she likes you very much. Promise me!"

"I never want to hurt Lauren´s feelings. I really like her. I promise." I didn't know what to do with that. Did an ex-girlfriend hurt her so much. But why? Lauren is such a lovable person, warm, charming, beautiful. How could I hurt her? Thinking about what Ginger said I went back to Lauren.

"About what have you spoken with Ginger? She asked as I reached her.

"I.. I just said that I like her food and that I will come back sometime." I said.

"Alright. Shall we?" I nodded and we made our way to the car. She looked over to say good bye.

"Bye Ginger. Give Thomas my regards."

"I will. Come back soon. We all miss you!" Lauren smiled at her and we got in the car to ride back home. I was a little sad that the date was nearly over. But seeing that Lauren had fun today was enough for me, plus we will have a second date. 5 minutes later I parked in front of our houses. _´Okay, now comes the saying good night. The million dollar question is… good night kiss or not.. ?´_

"I´ll walk you to the door." I offered my hand to help her out of the car and until we reached her door we didn't let go. Now standing in front of her door I was really tense. Lauren took both of my hands and looked me right into my eyes.

"Thank you for the great evening. I do not remember when I had so much fun the last time. I really enjoy spending time with you."

"I enjoy spending time with you, too." …and there is the silence.. _´Maybe I should just kiss her like I wanted it to do throughout the evening. The other way around I don't want to come across as if I only want into her pants. I should…´_

Before I knew what happened her lips were on mine. Her hands found their way into my hair and I put mine around her waist holding her close, chest to chest. Her lips were as soft as I imagined, warm and gentle. It was intoxicating. I opened my mouth and her tongue immediately found mine. We explored each others mouths. The kiss was getting deeper and deeper till the need for air became too much. We broke the kiss, resting our foreheads against each others.

"I wanted to do this the whole evening." She said, breathing heavy.

"Me, too." Was all I could say, still holding her as close as possible. We stood there for what seemed like eternity. Nothing else mattered.

"I have to go in." she finally said.

"Okay." But I didn't let her out of the embrace not wanting this feeling to end. "When can we have our second date? I can´t wait for it."

"Unfortunately Kenzi, my mom and I will make a trip this weekend. We always do this before school begins. We will get up very early tomorrow and we will not be back before Sunday evening. So I think we´ll see each other Monday morning. I´m sorry." I pouted but I could see that she was also disappointed that we wouldn't see each other for two days.

"Mmmh.. but if I can´t see you for two days I will need a good bye kiss." I challenged her.

"We could arrange that." And she captured my lips once again. And what a kiss that was. Not that gentle like before but amazing. I put my right hand on her cheek trying to bring her even closer to me. This time our tongues were dueling for dominance, such a sweet torture. I heard myself moan and knew we had to stop before things were getting out of control, so I pulled away.

"Uh…that was some kiss."

"I do my best." She said causing me to chuckle. "I should really go in now. I have to stand up early and I should prepare myself for Kenzi´s _´how was your date and I wanna know all the naughty deats´_ -talk." We both giggled.

"Okay but give me your number so that we can still talk." I pulled out my phone and she typed her number in.

"Perfect. Then I see you on Monday." I put the phone back in my pocket and gave her a peck on the cheek. I reluctantly let her out of the embrace so that she could go inside.

"Monday can´t come soon enough and thank you again for the lovely evening. Bye." She said and went in closing the door behind her, letting me immediately miss her.

I made my way to my house with a ridiculous smile in my face. I couldn't be happier.

This was the beginning of something big, something completely different…

* * *

**.**

**I hope you liked it…**

**In the coming chapters I will do some time jumps… so that we can move forward.. and we will explore Lauren´s past, for example her former relationship and the problem with trust… But I don't wanna reveal too much…**

**Let me know what you think … and till next time**

**To be continued…**


	6. chapter: A normal school day

**Here we are again…**

**I just want to say something shortly: I want to thank every follower, especially the German ones because I´m German too. But a thank you to everyone. I hope you will stick with me..**

**And thus… here is the next chapter, enjoy**

* * *

**.**

**Lauren´s POV**

.

Okay …now it´s getting serious. School starts and I will fully concentrate on this target. Besides one thing… her. Our first date was absolutely amazing. It´s been a long time since I had so much fun. And the feelings she arouses in me, I can´t even describe, they are so strong and pure. I can say I never had those feelings for Nadia. I loved her, yes, but the thing with Beth is so much more. I wouldn't say I love her right away. Since Nadia broke up with me I could nobody fully trust anymore within a relationship. Of course there were some nice girls, and also one or another guy tried his luck and asked me for a date which I always rejected, but I never had this feeling of security. After Nadia I lost my confidence for the real love who is genuine and passionate. She betrayed me, lied to me and broke my heart. It´s been already one and a half years now but I will never forget the day she left.

"Hey.. You alright?" Beth asked me and put me out of my thoughts as Kenzi and I reached her car. Standing in front of the car she was nothing but stunning again, in her black leather pants, the dark red V-shirt and sunglasses. She texted me last night and asked if we could drive to school together and I immediately sent her a message back saying ´yes´. She offered her car and now we drive together to school to start our final year of High School.

"Yes everything is fine. Thank you. It´s really nice that we can ride with you." I was suddenly not sure how to act around her. We aren´t a couple, but we kissed… and what a kiss. I felt a tingle on my lips the whole night just because of this kiss and now standing in front of her seeing these beautiful sensual lips I only wanted to kiss her again. But I wasn't sure, first because of our relationship to each other which I couldn´t place right now, and second because of Kenzi. She was standing right next to me and gave me a smug smile. I told her about my date with Beth. I really didn't want to but after the what felt like fiftieth time of asking _´Oh C´mon.. I know you wanna tell the Kenz!´_ I finally told her.

.

_**Morning after the date**_

_**.**_

I woke up with huge smile on my lips knowing that I just had the best date in my life. Beth didn´t know what I may like or dislike but she had always been right with her choices for our date. I looked on my watch seeing that I still had 30 minutes before we have to stand up for our trip to the lake. We have been doing this for 8 years, driving to the lake, 2 hours away, having some family time and enjoy the last days of vacation. Most times dad would also be there in case he didn't have to work. Lost in my thoughts and not expecting anything, Kenzi burst into my room and jump on my bed, now straddling me.

"Yo Lo, it´s time.." She said. I tried to sit up but she was too strong and pinned me down. For her skinny body she was amazingly strong.

"It´s time for what..? I innocently asked knowing what she wanted to know. She just rolled her eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean. How was your date and I wanna know all the naughty deats." I had to giggle because of what exactly she asked. I precisely told Beth the same sentence.

"What´s so funny?"

"Nothing .. I just thought about something I have told Beth yesterday."

"Come on Lo, tell me." She tried to achieve her goal with her puppy face and pouty lip.

"You know, these are private information you are asking for. A girl enjoys and is silent." I tried to stay strong and not to look on her pouty lip.

"And you know that I will get on your nerves until you tell me."

"Try!" I challenged her.

_._

_35 -´Oh C´mon.. I know you wanna tell the Kenz!´ -times later_

.

"FINE! I tell you, but stop for god´s sake!" She raised her hands showing me her win.

"Okay. Snack is ready. Tell me what I have to know and don't leave anything out!" she said and started shoveling popcorn into her mouth. _´Where did she get that?´_

"Kenzi.. It´s not even 7 in the morning and you are eating that sweet stuff?"

"Whaat… a naughty story needs popcorn." She said with her mouth already full with popcorn. I sighed and started to tell Kenzi about the date. After I was done with telling Kenzi looked at me dumbfounded. I told her about everything, the movie, the roller skating, that we talked and last of course the kiss. That´s for sure the only thing Kenzi really wanted to know, whether we have kissed or not. So I don't quite know why she is looking at me with this expression on her face.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

She cleared her throat and began to speak. "We talk her about Beth, right? Good looking, leather pants and a killer body every girl is craving for, this Beth?" I simply nodded, not understanding what she wanted to say. "And then she is such a romantic. I thought she is tough but she is just as cheesy as you are." I had to laugh and rolled my eyes. "Kenzi, it doesn't have to mean that she isn´t tough when she´s a romantic. And I can tell you she is not that shy regarding on kissing. When we kissed she.." Kenzi cut in. "La La La, I don't wanna hear those kind of stuff."

"Hey, you wanted to know ´all the naughty deats´ like you said." I couldn't stop laughing as I saw her embarrassment. "Yeah.. don't have to know everything sista, with all this lady bits touching. I´m just an innocent little girl." She also tried not to laugh when she said that.

"You? Innocent? Where?" Now we both laughed, probably too lout because mom came into my room and saw us sitting on my bed.

"Good morning you two. Care to share why you are awake so early, especially you Kenzi?"

"Girly talk!" we said simultaneously and we burst out laughing.

"Ookay.. I hope everything is packed for the trip. Lauren?" mom looked at me. "Yes, everything packed." Now she looked at my sister. "Kenzi?" Suddenly Kenzi found my science poster on my wall really interesting. "As good as.." she mumbled.

"Come on Kenzi, every year the same." Our mom sighed and made her way to the kitchen. "I want you to be ready in 15 minutes. Kenzi put your stuff for the trip together. Lauren could you please help her, not that she forgets the half again." She shouted from the stairs.

Kenzi and I got up from my bed and prepared everything for the trip.

.

_**Present**_

.

Kenzi saw that I didn't really know how to act and sighed.

"Okay you lovebirds, kiss you finally and I hop in the car." She said and got in the car, giving us some time. Beth took a step towards me to lock me in her arms and I intuitively put my arms around her neck holding her close. She leaned to me and kissed me. Her lips gently stroked mine asking for entrance and I granted her wish by opening my mouth. Our tongues glided against each other causing us both to moan because of this amazing feeling. If Kenzi wouldn't have said anything I would stand here and kiss Beth till my end of days.

"Hey… I said kissing not eating up." Kenzi shouted. We both pulled apart, breathing heavy, looking into each others eyes. "Hi." Beth said with a huge smile on her face. "Hi. I´ve missed you." _´Oh shit!´ _I don´t wanna be one of this clingy girls but I really missed her during the trip. I just hoped that she had missed me too. "I´ve missed you too. I didn't know what to do the entire weekend without you." I sighed.. she missed me too.

"Come on you two. I don't wanna be late again. Teenagers and their hormones…" she mumbled the last part and Beth and I giggled and got in the car too. As we drove Kenzi told Beth everything about our trip to the lake, the mountaineering, the barbecue and the swimming. with large hand movements she described how she had been almost killed by piranhas which actually were just trouts. Beth laughed and followed the story. 15 minutes later we arrived and went inside. We got out timetables and compared them. Kenzi also got her schedule and went to her classroom. We decided to meet in the cafeteria for lunch.

"Okay, it seems that we have nearly the same courses. Today we have everything together" I was happy about that fact and judging by her look she was too. First we had chemistry, so we went to the room and sat down. Minutes later the chemistry teacher Mr. Richardson came in, said hello and wished us good luck for our final year. After that we directly began with the lesson. From time to time Beth and I looked at each other and smiled but nothing more happened like talking or something like that which I was glad cause I don't want to miss anything important Mr. Richardson had to say. So we sat there, listened and made our notes. The same we did during algebra and history. After the history lesson it was time for lunch, so we went to the cafeteria to meet Kenzi. As we went through the door suddenly everyone was looking to us or rather to Beth and I couldn't blame them, she looked amazing. Beth also noticed the attention and leaned over to me. "Is it always like that when you come in?" I had to laugh, maybe she really thought it was because of me. "Actually I would say it´s because of you. It doesn't happen that often that a girl, sexy as hell, walks into the cafeteria like you do." I looked at her and she gave me a smug smile.

"Sexy as hell.. huh?" I remembered what I said seconds ago and blushed. To my relief I saw Kenzi sitting on a table with Hale, showing me to come to them. I nudged Beth and we walked to Kenzi´s table.

"Yo Boobaliscious, do you already hate this school like I do?" Kenzi shouted while she was chewing a cupcake. I rolled my eyes. "Kenzi, don't say things like that and don't call her by this name." She has nicknames for everyone.

"As a matter of fact I like the school." Beth said. Kenzi looked at her aghast. "Really? You´re the perfect match for my sista.. romantic, cheesy and you like the school. You two should get married right away." Both now red in the face we began to eat the food we have bought.

"By the way, Beth this is Hale. He is the same age as we are." I said and Hale gave Beth a genuine smile.

"You must be Hale the Magician. I heard a lot about you." Beth said, eating her salad.

"Just the bad I hope." He joked. We ate and talked about all sorts of things. How Kenzi and Hale interact with each other I would say the are really into each other and by knowing Kenzi for 7 years know I knew that she gets what she wants. She had to go through a lot. She is tough, brave, lovable, sometimes a little exhausting but the best little sister you could wish for and I´m proud to be her big sister. I felt a hand on my and I startled. I looked up seeing that it was Beth´s hand.

"Sorry." Beth apologized. I gave her a smile. "It´s okay."

"I just wanted to know who this girl over there is. I saw her one day in the mall and she is staring at me since we are sitting here." I looked over and immediately knew who is staring at her.

"This is Evony. She is also the same age." Kenzi´s head shot up as she heard the name.

"Uuuh.. is it time tell our Beth here about all the cliques?" She was really excited about that. Gossip was one of her passions. "Alright. Lo said the name Evony and it´s my turn to tell what hell of a bi.."

"Kenzi! Language!" I admonished her.

"Chill momma Lo. What I wanted to say is that this girl over there is the dragon of the school. She is very powerful here and decides whether you are popular or not. But I give a damn on it and it´s funny to piss her off from time to time."

"What did you do to deserve her hate?" Beth asked curious.

"Just the usual stuff. You know, stink bombs and stuff like that. Anyway, I don't do these kind of things anymore. I´m a nice girl." She smirked.

"Okay.. and who are the other guys beside her." Beth asked pointing to the two guys who were sitting on Evony´s table.

"So the guy to her right is Vex. A little crazy but harmless. From time to time he gives me some mascara advices behind her back. Have you seen is eyelashes… amazing. Whatever.. and the junk to her right is Dyson. He is her errand boy. He does always she wants. Such a lovesick puppy." I had to roll my eyes because of her language but I ignored it this time.

"As I saw him with her in the mall I could swear he winked at me." A twinge of envy came over me. But why? Beth and I aren´t together, we had only one date. But I already didn't want her to go out with other people and internally I hoped she feels the same way. Kenzi saw the expression on my face and knew that I was thinking about. "Ya know Beth, he´s just a horndog nothing else." I smiled at Kenzi and she gave me her _´No biggie!´_ look.

"I am not interested. He´s not my type." Beth said smiling at me. The serene mood was back.

"So you´re not interested in blondes?" I could no help and teased her. She gave me a smug smile and moved closer, her lips now only inches from my ear away so that I could feel her warm breath on my neck.

"I am only interested in one blonde and she is sitting right next to me." She whispered so I only heard her words and it sent chills down my spine. With another person I would never be that flirtatious in public but she made me feel things I did not know.

"Oh and I thought would be the lucky one." I played along, it caused us both to laugh.

"Oh hell no…!" Kenzi said and we both looked up, pulling a little apart.

"What´s wrong?" I asked.

"Dracula´s wife is heading right to our table." I turned around and saw Evony coming to our table. What could she want? Some new dirty tricks? …or maybe was it because of Beth? She reached us and gave us all an annoyed gaze, except Beth. She didn't say hello and spoke directly with Beth.

"Hello beautiful! I wanna introduce myself to. I´m Evony Fleurette Marquise, captain of the cheerleading team and head girl. Maybe you want to come to my table and we could have.. some fun." Her eyes were wandering all over Beth´s body. I wanted to say something but Beth was faster. "Thanks for the invite, but I´m already sitting here and have fun."

"You heard what she said Ev.. so back off!" Kenzi burst out. Now Evony was looking at Kenzi.

"Aw.. Kenzington.. did you have to get up too early. By the way were did you get your jacket. It looks so … old fashioned. It suits you." This was the Evony as we know her, mean and sly. She also knew that Kenzi hates it to be called by her real name.

"I wanted you to ask exactly the same because of your pants. Are you sure we are no twins?" Kenzi countered.

"Not in a thousand years. Anyway, it was nice to talk to you Beth.. until next time." And with that Evony went back to her table. Beth turned to us with a puzzled expression.

"What was that…?" she asked.

"That was Evony how she lives and breathes." I answered hoping that Evony wouldn't be a problem. She liked it to make people´s lives hard. From time to time she annoyed Kenzi and because I´m her sister I had to deal with this too.

The school bell rang and we went back to our classes. We still had Biology and after that we were ready with our first school day. Kenzi was waiting for us at the car.

"Finally! What took so long? Heavy make out on the toilet.. Huh?"

"Do you know how many bacteria there are? This would be so disgusting." Even the idea made me feel sick.

"Alright doc. What are you.. the germ police?" she said as she got in the car.

"So you don't wanna make out with me in school?" Beth pouted and tried not to laugh.

"I never said that.." the flirtatious Lauren was back and I enjoyed it. She saw my mischievous smile on my lips when I got in the car and laughed.

"Good to know!"

On the way home Kenzi told us about her day that Hale asked if she would go on a date with him. She wanted to let him dangle a bit and told him she would think about it. I knew that she will definitely say yes. They would be a great couple. That led me to Beth and I. Will we be a couple? Will I love her perhaps? Am I at all ready for a new relationship? So many questions I have to think about. I actually wanted to only focus on school. But here she was, driving us home and laughing along with my sister, the most beautiful woman I have ever met and she wanted me too. Wanted to get to know me, be in my life, earn my trust. That´s all I ever wanted. The fear I had was … what will happen when she moves on, moves out of my life, leaves me like Nadia did and breaks my heart? I didn't want that to happen again. Wow.. and I thought this would be an easy year.. . I would have to figure out what to do with us, together with Beth.

We arrived at home, Kenzi got inside the house and let us both alone. Beth immediately put her arms around my waist and held me close. The warm feeling rushed through my body once more and I leaned against her. We stood there for a while just enjoying the closeness.

"So this was your first day on our lovely High School." I said, my arms locked around her neck. My fingers were tracing circles on her nape causing her to shiver and I saw the goosebump on her arms.

"Is every day like this one? Because I don't wanna have to argue with a bitchy brunette and a horny puppy." I had to laugh. Every conversation with her was so easy, we talk, we laugh, we were having fun. She made me really happy. What is it with this woman that let me fall for her so hard… wait … fall for … . Am I already in love with her… No, that´s not possible. How long do I know her now? ..A week. No, I couldn't be in love with her.. that's .. no… Or? Okay Lauren.. pull yourself together! You cannot be in love with this beautiful, smart, funny, charismatic… Shit! Why do I have to fall for the persons who will eventually break my heart. Am I a magnet for situations like this. I indeed have to think about my relationship with Beth. But not know. Know I´m enjoying being close to her.

"Yep! That was a normal school day. But you have to be careful with Evony. She has an eye on you and I don't like it." I said, at the same time I rethought what I just said.

"Oh.. the possessive Lauren. I think I like her." Beth grinned and I flushed. "Hey don't be shy. You already have me. And I am really not interested in Evony. Way too much arrogant for my taste and have you seen nails, they could kill people…so no ..thank you." I laughed again. "So I heard you owe me a second date if I´m not mistaken." It was remarkable how she could change the mood.

"Oh yes .. and we don't want to let you wait too long?" The light mood was back. "How about this Friday. I´ll think of something."

"I like surprises." I could see her grin from one ear to the other. It was one of my favorite smile of hers. "Then I will see you tomorrow. We could drive together again." She offered.

"That would be nice. Then till tomorrow." She gave me a peck on my lips like we would always do this. Like we would be a couple for years, so familiar. It felt so good. Smiling at me she let me out of her embrace and went to her house. I never had the feeling to be able to trust a person so fast, to want a person to know everything about me. I just hoped she would also be honest with me. Something told me that she had some issues, something she is struggling with too. I hoped we could find a way to each other. I really hoped that.

**.**

**Okay …maybe not the best end.. but I didn't want to let you wait too long**

**And now that I finally passed my A-levels I can fully concentrate on this story…**

**Anyways.. Like always, let me know what you think! I´m open for everything.**

**Next time we will see some more BoLo interaction.. wink**

**To be continued…**


	7. chapter: The missing piece

**Here we go again..**

**I would like to say a few words about some reviews.. **

**To Vet: I´ve watched the movies that reminded you of my story. Good movies. I just want to say that I don't want to copy anything, maybe there are some influences. But the other way around, have you read **_**´Just like heaven´**_**… amazing fanfic… great copy from the movie mixed with own ideas.**

**To Athena64: Thanks for the longer reviews. They kind of push me.**

**But also thanks for all the other reviews. They all help me to keep writing.**

**Have a great week and enjoy the next chapter…**

* * *

_**.**_

_**2 weeks later**_

**.**

**Lauren´s POV**

**.**

Things were going great so far. In school everything was fine, I could get Kenzi to actually learn, not to make origami out of her books and I also started to prepare myself for Yale, the application and the things I needed to convince the people to take me. I knew it´s still very early, but you have to be prepared and show your best. The only thing I did not really solve is my relationship with Beth, our relationship. We were dating now for little over 2 weeks and it was amazing. Our second we spent in the park. I prepared something to eat and drink, insisting on doing everything by myself, I have spared no expense. But Beth also wanted to do something, so I let her bring the blanket. While we were eating and drinking we talked about usual stuff, the weather, school. You could think this would be boring… it wasn't. I listened to Beth, what she said and how she said it. She was talking with so much passion when she told me something about new laws and how they would change the country or even the world. I thought if I would look like that when I was speaking about medicine… . As I asked her about her family, I was just curious about her father because she has never told anything about him, Beth blocked the question. She and her mother just left him and moved on. But after seeing her sad expression I would say there was more. Maybe there was something in the past, something about her father she didn't want to tell right now and I understood it. Maybe she will tell me someday about it. I didn't want her to force to tell me anything about her past. I just wanted to be there for and the most important thing for me is to also to earn her trust.

So here I am sitting now ..with Beth by my side in my room. She asked me if I could show her my notes from the last year to compare them with hers. We decided to study for an hour or two too. Her mother said that she has to be at home at 10. I could not really understand that because it was a Friday evening. It maybe was awkward that we study on a Friday but I was just happy to spend time with Beth. She said it was just her mothers angst that her only daughter would get kidnapped by ´bad men´. Her mother was very concerned about her… but why? Mmmh…

After an hour sitting at the desk we decided to switch to the bed, laid the necessary notes to the bed end, leaned against the headboard and continued studying. However since we were sitting on the bed I couldn't think about anything else than her. Our legs were touching slightly and my brain went flying out of the window. Any physical contact with her made me shiver. I truly didn't know how she is doing this. From the corner of my eye I saw her rising and falling chest. She was breathing a little too heavy for just studying. Did she noticed our contact too? My eyes moved upwards following her breastbone, stopping at her neck. This neck … I would kiss every inch of this neck seeing Beth unravel under my touch… phew… . I had to tighten my legs to stop the desire coming up between them. I closed my and took a deep breath.

"I think we have studied enough for today." Beth said. I opened my eyes seeing that she threw her folder to the bed end to the others. Looking on my watch we still had 30 minutes before she had to be home.

"We still have half an hour. What are we gonna do? ..Or do you want to go home?" I knew I sounded a bit desperate but I cared little, not wanting her to leave. As if she could sense my distress, Beth leaned over, took my folder and tossed it to the ground. She looked me right into the eyes and whispered, her lips only inches apart. "I have an idea what we could do?" Her nose was brushing against mine, it was such an intimate, also sensual gesture. I closed my eyes again and let this feeling wash over my entire body. I couldn't resist any longer, leaned forward to capture her lips and we both instantly had to moan because of this sensation of feelings. My tongue was caressing her bottom lip and she parted her lips so our tongues could glide against each other. We moved a little lower, now I was laying on my back and she was on top of me. As our breasts touched I had to gasped. It was so overwhelming. Our bodies were fitting perfectly like they were made for each other. She put one leg between mine and grind it against my now throbbing core. The sensation let me moan again. Her hands were all over my body fondling each part of my heated torso. The need for air overcame and she pulled slightly apart. I could see in her darker half opened eyes the same desire I was feeling and it made the wet pool between my legs even wetter. Desired by such an attractive, intelligent and sexy woman is all I was wishing for. I put one hand on her cheek caressing her lip with my thumb and she leaned into my touch. She had to smile and I saw her dimple I liked so much.

"Do you think I haven't seen how you looked at me seconds ago? Your eyes were practically undressing me. " It caused me to blush. She gave me a peck on my nose. "It´s so cute when you´re blushing. I like making you do that."

We kissed again. It was as passionate as the one moments ago but deeper, much deeper. My hands wandered down her back, stopping at her ass, squeezing it.

"God Lauren!" she moaned into my mouth. The kiss was getting feverishly, hands roaming all over. Beth kissed along my jawline to the neck finding all the right spots, stopping under my earlobe and whispered. "I don't know what you do to me but I don't want you to stop. I never wanted someone that much like I want you." That´s all I wanted to hear… but why couldn't I fully let go? I also wanted her, so much. However I couldn't, not knowing why. Her hands were traveling lower under my shirt causing me to hiss because of her warm hand that sent another electrical wave of desire through my body. That was the signal for me to end this or I couldn't stop anymore.

"Beth..!" It was more a moan than a request.

"Lauren..!" She didn't understand what I wanted so I put my hands on her forearms pushing her slightly away from me.

"Beth ..stop, please stop!" This time my voice was a little stronger but it still sounded like a begging.

She immediately stopped all her movements, pulled her hands away and sat up looking in my eyes with an confused but also concerned expression. We were both breathing heavy from our desire just looking into each others eyes. Maybe she was looking for the reason I stopped her. After moments of just looking into each others eyes Beth was the first who found her voice.

"Di.. did I misinterpreted something? I thought you… I´m sorry."

"I …I… " I didn't know what to say. I did not even know why I stopped.

She quickly stood up trying to leave. _´Oh god I have to explain it to her… but how?´ _I took her by her wrist preventing her to leave. She simply stood there not saying anything nor looking at me.

"Beth please.. I can explain it…" _´Can I?´_ Still no movement. I squeezed her wrist a little stronger. Finally she turned around. Suddenly I had a lump in my throat because of what I saw. She looked so sad, defeated.

"Please, sit down.." I begged wanting to explain it to her. She must have seen the despair in my eyes and sat down on the edge of the bed letting space between us, I released the breath I had been holding. I took both of her hands in mine stroking with my thumb over her skin. Not being able to look her in the eyes I just looked on our entwined hands.

"I want you, I really do…" I sobbed and tears were beginning to form.

"But.. ?" She spoke with a soft and calming voice. I said nothing and let the tears running down my cheeks.

"Hey… look at me Lauren." Beth took her hands out of mine and cupped my face, gently wiping the tears away. I still held my gaze away from her not wanting to see any disgust or pity. "Lauren, please look at me!" Her tone was a little urgent but always soft. Finally I looked her into the eyes and what I saw took again my breath away. There was no disgust or pity. Her eyes were full of warmth and compassion sending a calming pulse through my body and I instantly relaxed.

"Talk to me. I want to know what´s going on in your big brain." She kissed my forehead and I chuckled. This woman is remarkable. I took a deep breath and looked up. She was waiting for me to start and I did.

"I… My last relationship did not went very well. I thought she loved me. But at the end I´ve found out that she lied to me, cheated on me and that broke my heart. She did not explain why she did that. For her I was just a nice pastime and then she left not saying anything more. Since then I´m not able to fully trust another person besides my family… And here are you and that´s confusing me because you are so completely different than any person I have ever met. I cannot fall in love with anyone who will maybe break my heart again. I wouldn't survive it a second time." The tears were rolling down my cheeks again and I was not able to stop crying. Beth took me in her strong arms holding me tight. I wrapped my arms around her and buried my face in the spot between her shoulder and her neck, now sobbing even harder. She just held me, stroking with one hand over my hair, trying to calm me down. "Sshh… I´m here. I´m not going anywhere." She whispered into my ear. I haven't been that emotional since Nadia and I have broken up and it felt so good to be able to let it out. We sat there for what felt like eternity. After several minutes Beth pulled apart, but still holding me close and looked with her warm dark brown eyes into mine.

"Lauren, I want to be together with you. I know that you are afraid that I will leave you. But I will do everything to stay with you. I know that we only know us briefly, however I already know that you mean so much to me and I want to know where that leads us. I want to be there for you, fight for you. I want to fight for us Lauren. I want us."

"Really?" I looked up too her with teary eyes.

"And if you want to then we will try it. We will not rush into anything. You set the pace. I just want to be together with you Lauren. I want nothing more… . So will you do me the honor of being my girlfriend?" She smiled at me and I didn't know what to say and simply kissed her. This kiss was different than all kisses between us before. It was so much more in every way. Just seconds later we parted and I saw a huge grin on her face.

"I take that as a yes." We both laughed. "Okay, so now you go to the bathroom. I don't want to see you with puffy eyes. I cant stand it. I´ll wait here." I nodded, gave her a quick peck on the lips, got out of her embrace and went to the bathroom, letting Beth alone.

.

**Bo´s POV **

.

_´Wow… I don´t what just happened but I´m the happiest person in the world. Lauren Lewis is my girlfriend… MY girlfriend. I have a relationship with this amazing woman. I can´t believe it. But I can´t leave her right now. But how do I explain it to my mom. I just call her.´ _I put my phone out of my pocket and dialed her number. Only two 5 seconds later she picked up.

"Bo, is everything okay. Are you still with Lauren?" I rolled my eyes. Always the overprotective mom.

"Yes mom, I´m at Lauren´s house. I actually wanted to ask if I could stay here overnight."

"Bo, you now I want to have you around me, especially at night."

"Mom. I´m only 20 meters away from you. Please mom.. let me stay. I´m safe here." I could hear her sigh at the other end and knew I won.

"Okay, but please be careful. Are we clear?" _´Yay´_

"Thank you mom. I love you. I´ll be careful. Thanks again. See you tomorrow." I hung up. Okay step one is done. Step two was now asking Lauren´s mom. Lauren was still in the bathroom, so I went out of her room, downstairs finding her mother in the living room reading a book and drinking a glass wine.

"Mrs. Lewis?" she startled.

"God Beth. Don't scare me like that. I thought that you were already at home."

"I´m sorry I scared you. Mrs. Lewis I uhm.. " I stammered.

"Beth is everything alright. Is Lauren okay?" She looked at me with concern in her eyes.

" Actually no. I wanted to ask if I could maybe stay the night here. Lauren needs me right now."

Mrs. Lewis put her book aside and stood up. "What´s wrong with her? Should I get up and talk to her?" She was on her way upstairs as I stopped her. "Mrs. Lewis this is not a good idea. Please let me stay the night. I can help Lauren. Please!" She stopped on the stairs looking at me, trying to figure out what was going on. Seeing that I was concerned about her daughter too she sighed. "Of course you can stay." She went down back to the couch and turned to me. "I don't know what is going on but please take care of her. I know that she really likes you and I just want the best for my daughter." I smiled at her, remembering that my mother said the same to me. "I take care of her. Thank you Mrs. Lewis." I said.

"Beth, you can call me Elizabeth." I nodded and went back to Lauren´s room. When I came in she was still in the bathroom. So I sat down a waited for her.

.

**Lauren´s POV**

.

I washed my face, changed my underwear because of the earlier actions and brushed my teethes. One finale look and I was ready for bed and that made me sad. It meant that Beth had to go home. I went to my bedroom seeing her sitting on my bed. She saw me and smiled.

"Are you ready for bed?" I nodded sat me on her lap, wrapped my arms around her not wanting her to go. She held me close to her.

"I don't want you to go." I mumbled in her neck.

"I don't go if you don't want to." She said while her hands were stroking my back. I looked up, a little confused.

"But your mom. You have to be at home."

"I asked my mom and she said yes. Then I went down to ask your mom. She agreed too. So now you just have to say yes and I stay the night." Now I had to smile too, so hard that my cheeks hurt.

"You are amazing." I said and kissed her. I couldn't stop smiling. "You too. Come one it was a long day. You need some sleep." I stood up and she went to the bathroom. While she was there I put all the notes from the bed and prepared everything. This was the first time since one and a half years that someone will sleep with me in the same bed besides Kenzi. After Nadia Kenzi slept by my side for some weeks. She supported me the whole time. She was the one who helped me out of the hole of self-doubt. I owe a lot to her.

After ten minutes Beth came back. I gasped. She looked amazing in her black bra and panties. Her body was well toned and I could see all her perfect curves. Slowly making her way to me, I couldn't avert my eyes, she stopped in front of me, her face only inches away and smiled at me. "Breath, Lauren." She whispered and went to the bed. I took a deep breath, switched the lights off and followed her. As we lay in bed I instantly snuggled up to her resting my head on her shoulder and my hand lay on her waist. One of her hands was on my back and the other one she put on my arm which was around her waist. It was really comfortable. All the stress from the day was fading away with her by my side and the tiredness came over me.

"Thank you." I mumbled half asleep.

"For what?"

"For being there for me."

"Always. Now sleep. I´ll be there when you wake up." I snuggled closer to her and fell asleep.

.

_**The next morning**_

**.**

**Bo´s POV**

**.**

The sun that shone through the window woke me up. First I didn't know where I was but as I felt a warm body pressed against mine I remembered. So it wasn't a dream. It really happened. Lauren and I are together.

Lauren lay on her back and it was the most amazing view I have ever had. The warm sun was shining on her face highlighting all her advantages. Her hair was spread all over the pillow. I could wake up like that every day just lying beside her and watching her. I stroked a strand out of her face and traced her jawline with my finger. As she began to stir I paused but still touched her. She moved into my arms and I wrapped mine around her. Even in her sleep she found me. Her face was now directly in front of my, she held me close and I kissed her lightly on the lips. She stirred again and slowly opened her eyes. When she saw me she grinned.

"Morning you. How did you sleep?" I brushed my nose against hers.

"Mmmh, I love it when you do that.. and I slept wonderful, thanks to you."

"Just doing my job." I did the appreciated gesture again and she smiled. "What are we doing today? It´s Saturday and I haven't planned anything. I thought we could spend time together."

"That sounds great. It´s Saturday, that means I swim in the morning. And we should probably stand up because of Kenzi. She has the ability to always come at the right time." Lauren said but we didn't move not wanting to let go of each other right away.

"I like the swim-part. Well I could see you in your swimsuit again. Can we just stay like this a little longer? I like it having you in my arms." I asked and she snuggled closer to me. "I don't mind at all." We stayed like this ten more minutes holding each other, not saying anything because it wasn´t necessary. We finally got up, at once missing the contact of skin to skin. Lauren prepared herself, put her swimsuit on while I was waiting by the pool. I hung my legs into the water an enjoyed the coolness. Shortly afterwards Lauren came, laid her towel on the chair and joined me at the edge of the pool. As I saw her I couldn't help it and my gaze wandered up and down her body. She leaned to me and captured my lips. My right hand cupped her cheek. The kiss was sensual and tender. Her tongue was caressing mine and it caused me to moan into her mouth. I never tasted such soft lips and it was really intoxicating. Every kiss with felt like the first kiss ever. She is the most talented kisser I´ve ever had. We kissed till the need for air overcame and we pulled apart.

"What was that?" I tried to catch my breath.

"Can´t I kiss my girlfriend when I want to?" A huge grin spread on my face. "Of course you can, whenever you want, babe." I said not able to stop smiling. "Now swim, and then we can eat breakfast." With a peck on her cheek she hopped into the water and swam her laps. She was swimming like a pro. She swam for fifteen minutes, all the time with the same speed. I admired her condition.

If I hadn't enjoyed it so much looking at Lauren while she was swimming I would have heard Kenzi coming from the rear.

"ASS BOMB…!" Kenzi screamed, ran past me and jumped into the swimming pool. And what an ass bomb that was. The water splashed everywhere and I was now soaking wet.

Kenzi emerged from the water and saw what damage she caused. "Damn.. I think that was my best so far..!"

"KENZI… Beth.. I´m so sorry." Lauren shouted, got out of the water and gave me her towel so I could dry myself. She glared angry at her. Kenzi and I just laughed. I put one hand on her forearm to calm her down and she did.

"Yo Be-bear.. whatcha doing here so early?" I looked at Lauren, wanting to know if I could tell Kenzi about us. She nodded and we both smiled.

"Lauren and I are together. I slept last night at your house." I said proudly.

"Uuuhh… congratulations you two.. and you slept here tonight… huh…sure." Kenzi gave us a smug smile.

"Nothing happened." Lauren said innocently.

"Sure.. nothing happened.." she winked at us. Lauren rolled her eyes but laughed. "Babe, you should go and change you clothes or you´ll catch a cold." She said and I went to my house. "Oh and invite your mom.. she can eat with us." She shouted just before I was inside. "Okay!"

I went through the kitchen of my house and wanted to go upstairs when I saw my mother, looking at me in disbelief. "Uhm.. can you explain me why you´re soaking wet?" she asked.

"Kenzi.." I simply said. "This girl is not from this world!" My mom said,chuckled and was about to go to the kitchen. "Wait! Lauren invited us for breakfast. So you don't have to do anything this morning."

"Okay… how are things with Lauren? Is everything alright?"

"Lauren and I are together now." My mom smiled at me.

"Honey, this is great. I hope you will be happy." She wanted to hug me but remembered that I was wet. "Alright then change your clothes and we´ll go eat breakfast. Then I can finally get to know your girlfriend. I´m waiting downstairs."

I changed my clothes and went with my mom back to Lauren´s house. They were already sitting on the porch, Kenzi, Lauren and their mother Elizabeth. I always wondered why all Lewis family members looked the same unless Kenzi. Lauren and her mother had the same wavy blonde hair, the strong jawline and these elegance. But Kenzi stood out with her black hair, the very slim body and her appearance. Maybe I ask Lauren later about it. Now wanted to be with her and get to know her mother.

We reached them and sat down, I next to Lauren. She had a towel wrapped around her body and her hair was now more curly but she looked amazing.

"Good morning Aife, Beth!" Lauren´s mom greeted us.

"Good morning Elizabeth. Lauren, thank you for the invite." My mom said and we began to eat.

Our mothers were talking with each other about the activities in the cities, new recipes and stuff like that. Simply the stuff mothers are talking about. I was happy to see my mom relaxed. Normally she´s always a little tense. But seeing her talking with Lauren´s mom I knew that she missed a normal life too. She wanted a normal life with friends, family festivals and all these things. However our past forced us to live the life we are having. She wished me a normal life and I wished the same for her. Maybe someday we will have this life.

An hour and a yummy breakfast later we got up and brought the dishes into the kitchen. Lauren and I went back to the garden where Kenzi was lying on a lounger and dozed. I thought about a little revenge for my wet clothes. Looking Lauren in the eyes she immediately knew what I wanted to do and we went quietly to the lounger. Lauren waited at the head and I stood right in front of Kenzi, blocking the sun. She felt the missing warmth and opened her eyes.

"Hey.. momma needs her sun!" She signaled me to go out of the sun, I didn't.

"You know what Kenzi?" I asked and leaned a little closer.

"What…?" I gave her a wicked smile and put my hands on her ankles. Her eyes widened and she knew what was coming. "Don't you dare!" Lauren and I laughed. "Oh I dare!" Before she could react Lauren had her hands under Kenzis arms and we carried her to the water. She tried to break free but together we were too strong. We stopped at the side of the pool.

"Any last words?" Lauren asked playfully.

"I´ll be back..!" Kenzi screamed. We all laughed. Lauren and I swung our victim and then we let go. "Aaahhh…" and she landed in the water.

I wrapped an arm around Lauren´s waist and she leaned into me. "Thank you.. for last night and this great morning." She said and I kissed her on the hair. "I´m there when you need me." I squeezed her and we watched Kenzi trying to pretend that she drowns, waving her arms around and sinking to the ground.

It was one of these moments I would never want to forget because they made me happy. I finally found a place where I wanted to stay. I found the person I could and want to spend the rest of my life with. For the first time after a decade of fear and hiding I found peace. The peace I never thought I would have. But I held her in my arms, my missing piece and I will never let her go.

.

**Finally… huh **

**Okay let me know what you think… everything is appreciated!**

**To be continued…**


	8. chapter: Tower of strength

**Hello again =)**

**Beforehand I want to thank cheekymadom for the nice review.**

**And now here you have a brand new chapter, this time we will explore Lauren´s and Kenzi´s past..**

**Enjoy the next chapter…**

* * *

_**.**_

_**Lauren´s POV**_

_**. **_

Beth and I were lying on the couch in her house enveloped in a blanket, watching a movie. She leaned against the backrest and I was between her legs with my back to her chest. Her head rested on my shoulder and her hands were wrapped around my waist. We watched the movie _´Possessed´, _also with Joan Crawford. From time to time Beth kissed my neck of which I got goose bumps. I enjoyed the feeling and I tilted my head to the side to give her better access. When the movie ended we remained lying and listened to the music at the end of the film.

"Joan Crawford was truly one of the best actresses of her time. She could play everything, a wife, a madwoman, a criminal. She was very changeable." Beth said and I nodded. I was still amazed that she liked old movies like I did.

"We should do this more often, just cuddling and watching old movies." I said and tried to snuggle more into her. She held me tight burying her face in my neck, placing kisses all over it. "Mmmh.."

"Shall we go to bed?" While I was yawning Beth looked at me with a strange expression in her face.

"What? Do I have something between my teeth?" she laughed, the serious expression however came straight back. I was now curious and a little worried about what she perhaps wanted to ask me. I shifted so that I sat now on her lap, able to look her in the eyes.

"Do you want to ask me something, babe?" I gave her a warm smile and looked her directly into the eyes to try to figure out what she wanted.

"I know it may not be the right moment, but can I ask you something ... about Kenzi?" I tensed up a bit, relaxed instantly again.

"You are curious about her appearance and behavior? She is the complete opposite regarding my mother and me." She nodded. Sooner or later she would have asked anyway. Now it was sooner and I would tell her. I didn't want to hide any secrets from her.

"I know she is your sister, but she is so completely different. I.. I don't want to cross a line or.." I put my right hand on her forearm signaling her to pause and she did.

I sighed. "Actually, Kenzi is my step-sister. Mom and dad adopted her after I asked them to." Beth looked at me with wide eyes. "Wow! Well, that explains a lot. Would you … would you tell me the story. You don't have to..." I put my head on her shoulder and placed my hands around her waist. She put a hand on my leg and the other on my back. I relaxed into her embrace and closed my eyes, letting the memories appear before my eyes.

"It´s okay. Mmmh .. where do I start.. ah yes.. okay. It was eight years ago.." I began to tell.

.

_**8 years ago**_

_**.**_

It was a rainy day. I came from the library, packed with books, and was on my way home. My parents had allowed me the first time to go there alone. The library was only 5 blocks away, so I had to take no bus or other transportation. The books I had safely stowed in my rain-proof bag. It were all books about the human anatomy. Even as a ten year old girl I was fascinated by the human body. Only later the brain and nervous system became my passion. I hurried to get home to bring the books, despite pocket, into the dry. My jacket and pants were already soaking wet and I also had no umbrella, I thought I could make it in time.

As I passed a bank I caught out of the corner of my eye a small figure. I stopped and turned around. On the bench sat a little, very slim girl crouched to protect herself from the cold. She had pitch black hair which hung her, because of the rain, in the face. She was shaking terribly. Other people just walked past her and did not notice the child that only wore a thin sweater, a pair of pants and worn-out shoes. I decided not like the others to run past and went to her. If she sits there any longer, she will catch a cold. I stood in front of her to block the rain a little.

"Hi I´m Lauren. Who are you?" She looked up at me and I saw that she had bright blue eyes. She was very pretty. I gave her a friendly smile, but she stared at me bewildered. "Do you understand me? Do you speak English?" I asked, speaking a little louder because of the rain.

"Of course I speak English! I´m not dumb!" She rolled her eyes .

"Sorry. Where are your parents? Have you lost them somewhere?" She lowered her head with a sad expression. I must have hit a nerve.

"I.. have no parents anymore. I live in the orphanage in the next town but I ran away." Because of the rain I almost could not understand her.

"Oh.. I´m sorry." Without further inquire, I decided to act. "You can come with me. " I offered. She looked up at me, again with a puzzled expression.

"I don't wanna offend you.. but you could be a serial killer or something like that." I had to laugh. "I´m only ten. How could I be a serial killer?"

"Do you read no newspaper. There a women who are thirty five and look like they were twelf. I don't know you." She was right. She didn't know me. But that could change. I stood upright, cleared my throat and took a deep breath.

"Alright, I am Lauren Joanna Lewis, date of birth October twenty-eighth. I live in the Lawrence Street twenty five. My parents are Elizabeth and Thomas Lewis. They work…"

"Okay.. Okay! I didn't want to know your whole life…I´m Kenzi." I smiled as she revealed her name.

"So, are you coming with me? I don't want you to catch a cold." I could see that she was thinking whether to come with me or not. Maybe she needed an incentive. "I can make us a hot chocolate.." Her eyes sparkled and I knew I did it. "With marshmallows…?" she asked hopefully. I laughed. "Of course. No hot chocolate without marshmallows." I said seriously. "Come on now. The rain gets stronger." She sighed but I could see she was happy to that she could come with me. We hurried on the way to me. Half way she took a bag from. I should´ve warned her before she took it. It fell her nearly to the ground.

"Umpf… What´s in there? Stones?" I giggled, watching her stumble.

"No. There are books from the library inside. Be careful. Or I take its if it´s too heavy."

"I can handle it. Don't worry!" I nodded.

5 minutes later we arrived and went in, placed the bags on the table and headed straight to the bathroom. When we passed the living room I heard Kenzi whistle.

"Woooow… nice hut! Are you rich or have you robbed a bank?"

"Thank you. We haven't robbed a bank. My parents have great jobs, that's all." We went upstairs and I led her in the bathroom.

"Okay you can take a shower. You look like you could use one.."

"Hey! What does that mean?" She blurted out. I have probably used the wrong words.

"I didn't meant that in a bad way. I wanted to say that you look a little exhausted… .Anyways, the towels are in the drawer and I´ll get you something to put on. And then I make us a hot chocolate." I was about to go down when she asked. "Why do you help me? You don't know me." I turned around and smiled at her.

"I like helping people. I wanna be a doctor when I grow up….I've never taken someone home with if you may wonder and perhaps it´s even illegal that I took you with me. But I think you´re special and I like you. Now go take a shower, I'm in the kitchen in case you need anything." For the first time Kenzi smiled at me, a warm and innocent smile. I smiled back. She went to shower and I searched for some clothes. I found some trousers and a warm pullover that will fit her. I put the clothes with the underwear and warm socks on a chair for her. After that I went into the kitchen and prepared everything for the hot drink.

Half an hour she came to me into the living room where I was waiting with the cocoa and sandwiches. I thought she will probably be hungry. Who knows how long she sat there on the bench or how much time past after she ran away from the orphanage?

And I was right with my assumption. In the moment in which she saw the food, she looked alternately at me and the sandwiches with puppy eyes. I could only laugh and nodded. It made me happy on the one hand, on the other hand sad. As she ate so much, must it mean that she has not eaten in a long time. She must have noticed that I look worried at her and stopped eating.

"You don't have to worry whether I haven't eaten nothing for a long time. I get on well. The life on the street is not as bad as it sounds. I run away from the orphanage and then I live a couple of weeks on the street. Then they find me again and I run away again. For me this is a kind of game. I also found some new friends while I was on the road. We help each other." She said and took another bite from her sandwich.

I was both shocked and surprised. How could a little girl survive on the streets.

"… how old are you..?"

"I´ll be eight in a few weeks." She said proudly.

"And how long have you been doing this?"

"I was three when my parents died, a car accident. I came to the orphanage and four weeks later they put me in a foster family. And of course it didn't go well. I did not know what was happening around me at this moment. My family was dead and I was surrounded by strangers. I had no other relatives. So for one year I came from a foster family to another. But then I had not feel like to whistle after their nose anymore and began to run away." I gasped. "You're doing this for almost four years?" I was completely overwhelmed. "Something like that, yes." She said chewing her food.

For the next half hour Kenzi told me about her life on the street and we drank our hot chocolate. I was pretty amazed. In a thousand years I could not imagine to live a life the way she did. It was exciting and dangerous. After we were done with our chocolate, Kenzi fell asleep at once. I was glad that she got some rest. I put a blanket over her, she snuggled up immediately and I got one of my books from the library and sat down beside her. Short time later, my parents came home from work.

"Hey sweetie, how was your day?" My mom greeted me. She came closer to the sofa to give me a kiss when she saw the little the person laying beside me. She stopped and looked at me in surprise. Before she could say something my father appeared at her side and saw the small figure too.

"This is bigger than a book. Did you found a kid who wants to play anatomy with you?" My father joked. I put a finger to my lips to signal him to speak more quietly. He nodded.

"It´s late. It will be better if she goes home." My mom whispered and bent down to stroke some hair out of Kenzi´s face. I couldn't allow that she leaves our house. Not in this rain and I also didn't know where she would sleep this night. It´s too dangerous.

"Can she sleep tonight with us?" I asked hopefully, using my best pouty lip and I knew my parents couldn't resist.

"It´s probably better when she sleeps here. The weather isn't going to be better." My dad said to my mom. Then he turned to me. "What is with her parents. Do they allow it?" He asked.

"They wouldn't mind." I was sure that they would not.

"Okay. But where will she sleep?" my mom asked thinking.

"She can sleep in my bed! I sleep on the couch." I offered immediately. My mom and dad smiled at me. „I think your bed is big enough for both of you. Thomas, would you carry our little guest to Lauren´s room? I'm going to get a blanket for her." My mother said and went upstairs. I could not help the huge smile that became evident on my lips. My father lifted Kenzi carefully up and we followed my mom. He laid her down and my mom came with the second cover. I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and came five minutes later back to see my parents standing next to my bed smiling at Kenzi. She slept like a rock, not noticing anything around her, probably because it was a very cozy bed. I also went to bed and my parents came to me.

"Okay sweetie. Sleep tight and we´ll see you two tomorrow. Love you!" my mom said and kissed me on my forehead. Dad did the same. It did not surprise me that the two walked over to Kenzi and kissed her on the forehead too. They are such lovely people who will do anything to help without demanding anything. After they let us alone and I instantly fell asleep too. It was a really exciting day.

.

The next morning I was awake before Kenzi. I decided to prepare the breakfast for all of us. I stepped quietly out of bed, got dressed and went downstairs. For my parents I made bun and coffee, for Kenzi and myself and picked tea and cereals. When I was almost done my parents came down.

"Lauren honey, You do not have to always make the breakfast. We can do that too." My daddy said sleepy and came to me in the kitchen, wearing his sleep pants and a shirt. Immediately afterwards my mom entered the kitchen. Even in a robe she looked amazing and I could see why my dad fell in love with her. She was to have a natural beauty and I hoped I would maybe look like her when I am older.

"Has she made breakfast again?" My mother asked my father with a clear voice and he nodded. "How many times do we have to tell you that you don't need to do that. I think you need a punishment. You know what that means." She looked threatening in my eyes. My eyes widened. _`Oh No… that means.." _ I couldn't finish my thoughts as my dad jumped up and ran towards me.

"Tickle attack!" he shouted and got me before I could run away. He scooped me up and tickled me with one hand while his other held me. I tried to defend myself, but had no chance. After years of practice, he knew all the right spots. He found my belly button and it was over. I tried to gasp for air, still trying to get free.

"Mercy… mercy! I will never do breakfast again. I swear!" I choked out. My parents just laughed.

We were so caught up in our morning togetherness that we did not hear our guest coming.

"Hhrmmp…" Kenzi cleared her throat and we stopped our movements. She looked at us in surprise, as if she had not seen anything like that. But then I remembered. She had no happy home life for along time.

"Good morning Kenzi. I hope you slept well." She looked now to my mom who spoke to her. She didn't say anything, simply nodded. We all smiled at her and mama continued talking, "Come on, well, you're probably hungry. Lauren prepared everything, so we can eat now."

My dad put me down and we all sat down at the table. Kenzi immediately grabbed her bowl, filled it to the brim with cereal and milk, and began to eat. We did likewise. After she was done with her first bowl she made herself a second. Yesterday I thought she had not eaten for a long time, but she seemed to only have a very big stomach. I could see that my parents enjoyed that one more person sat at the table and I liked it too. It was refreshing. When she was finished, she leaned back and put her hands on her belly.

"Uuh… that was some food. I think I will explode in a minute." she said, rubbing her stomach. We laughed.

"Glad you enjoyed it. So Kenzi, where do you come from? Lauren didn't tell us much about you." My dad asked. she stopped to rub her belly and looked at me curiously.

"You didn't tell them?" She asked me. _´Oh Oh.. this isn´t good.´_

"What didn't she tell? Lauren? What didn't you tell us?" My mom asked now, looking at me, not angry but puzzled.

"I …uhm.. ." I stammered, not knowing how to explain why a ran away orphan girl slept and ate with us. Kenzi saw that I did not know how to explain it and did it instead.

"It´s not Lauren´s fault. I ran away from the orphanage and she found me sitting on a bench and took me with her. I know it wasn't right but… I should go now." She stood up and was about to go. I wanted to stop her but my dad was faster.

"Kenzi!" he called. She turned around and looked him into the eyes. "Sit down. You are our guest. We´ll find a solution. Okay?" I sighed relieved and I could swear to have seen that Kenzi kept back a tear.

"Okay." She said simply and sat down again. From then on, the ice was broken. We talked, we laughed and had so much fun. Daddy played with us in the garden while mom prepared the lunch. From time to time she came to us to check if we did no silly things and then we ate lunch. I could see that Kenzi had a lot of fun. I could even imagine that she will stay with us forever. But I was very sad when my mother said that Kenzi would have to return to the orphanage. Although I understood I would miss her terribly. She called there on to indicate that Kenzi was with us. Short time later the people came and took her. We said goodbye and hugged us. Even if we knew us only one day, she was already like a little sister for me. I cried when she was gone and my mom had to calm me down.

.

A few days later I came back from the Library, packed with books again. I walked our driveway when I heard a familiar voice, "Can I help you?" I looked up, dropped the bag with the books and ran up to the person that I've been missing for days.  
"Kenzi!" I screamed as I reached her. We hugged. "How did you manage to run away again?" I asked, holding her close.

"Pfff.. One of my easiest exercises!" I was so happy that she was here again. We picked up the books,went back inside and spent time together until my parents came home. Instead of being angry, they rejoiced and hugged Kenzi. We all spent time together. But then the people from the orphanage came again because they now knew where Kenzi might be. The second goodbye was as hard as the first but I hoped she would maybe come back. And she did. We played this game for several week: Kenzi came to us, we spent time together and then she had to leave again. After the sixth time I decided to end this.

The evening after Kenzi had to leave again I went to my parents in the living room to ask them an important question.

"Mommy? Daddy?" I stood in front them, they were sitting on the couch. They sat up, noting the insecurity in my voice. "Sweetie, what´s wrong? Did something happen?" My mom asked and put me on her lap. I took a deep breath.

"Can we please adopt Kenzi? I want her to be a part of our family!" I sighed, glad I had the braveness to ask them. My parents smiled at me. "Actually we already discussed. We already closed her in our hearts. We wanted to ask you tomorrow if it´s okay that we want to adopt her." My dad said. I had tears in my eyes. Full of joy I hugged them both. Already planning the next step I leaned back, "Her birthday is next week. It could be a surprise." I said hopefully, hoping they would agree with the idea. They looked each other in the eyes, silently communicating and then they looked back to me. Both nodded and I was over the moon.

.

Kenzi´s birthday came and we sat in the living room, watching some cartoon. I was very jittery and wanted my parents to come home soon. I just hoped Kenzi would say yes. Ten minutes later I heard the door opened and closed again. I switched off the TV, much to the dismay of Kenzi. "Hey! I wanted to see how spidey gets spanked ass." She protested. But there were my parents already coming in the room with a birthday cake. Kenzi´s eyes widened. The cake looked really good. They placed it in front of her and embraced her.

"Happy birthday, little one." Both said and sat down on the coffee table. Kenzi and I were still sitting on the couch. "Thank you.." she said shyly, maybe just processing the little surprise. I was excited what she would say to her great surprise.

"Okay Kenzi. We wanted to ask you something." My mom began. Kenzi looked up, her in the eyes, wondering what we wanted from her. "What do you say to be a part of this family? We love you and we want you to be a member of our family." Dad held my moms hand while she spoke. Kenzi didn't know what just happened. She looked at me in disbelief. I smiled at her and nodded. Then she looked back to my parents who also nodded.

"Really, no shit?" she asked close to tears.

"Yeah, no shit!" my dad said causing us to giggle. Kenzi was now vigorously sniffing, fighting back the tears. That showed me she really wanted to be a part of our family. I sighed relieved and also let the tears rolling down my cheeks. Suddenly she jumped up from the sofa, we startled.

"Okay… cool! Can we eat this yummy cake now? I´m starving over here." And with that she ran in the kitchen to get the plates. The rest of us remained a moment in the living room and we looked us all in the eyes. "This is Kenzi!" We three said simultaneously, laughed and went to Kenzi in the kitchen. Since then we were a little, sometimes crazy but always happy family.

Over the years she became the tower of strength I needed sometimes. When I was fourteen I discovered my sexuality. I found out that I liked girls. I wasn't sure how to explain it to my parents even I knew they are very open for everything. Kenzi encouraged me, with the condition to never talk about ladybits or playing doctor with me, and I told my parents. They were a little surprised, but supported me completely in my decision. For them it wasn't strange or even disgusting. They never asked me weird things, of course we talked about it, they listened to me and accepted me as the person I am. I think from this moment I loved them a little more if it was even possible.

Kenzi was also there after Nadia broke up with me. She held me in her arms for days saying that it wasn´t my fault. She said that Nadia was the one who lost something precious. She was there for me all the time. And because of her I also am the person I am today.

.

_**Present**_

_**.**_

When I finished, we stayed silent for a while. Beth still had her arms on my back and leg, mine around her waist.

"Wow, that's quite a story. I never thought that she has been through so much. And I think I have to thank her." She said. The last point made me curious.

"Why that?" I asked, raised my head to look her in the eyes.

"You said you are the person you are today because of her. And because your are a wonderful, smart and sexy woman today I will have to thank your sister." She kissed me on my forehead and I snuggled up to me, not knowing why I deserved her. I noticed how tired I was and yawned.

"Shall we go to bed now? I´m really tired." I asked and Beth nodded. We got up and went to her room. After changing our clothes we got to bed. As we lay down she put her hand on my waist and I cuddled up to her, enjoying the warmth of her body.

"Good night." She whispered into my ear.

"Good night."

With her close to me I felt save, like nobody could hurt me. I was glad that I could share something so important with my girlfriend. I couldn't be more happy. Until now everything was perfect...

**.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Reviews appreciated… I also want to know where you might think the story will go… just curious **

**Real life is calling, so I don't know when I can update a new chapter. But I try to hurry..**

**Aaannnd… next time we will have some drama coming…**

**To be continued…**


	9. chapter: Everything I need (Part I)

**I managed to come to update a little earlier**

**I had some time and this is the outcome****, before I have to leave again..**

**And thanks for your suggestions for the story… I´m sure at some point Rainer will appear… but before that I want that Lauren and Bo have some relationship ´drama´ to develope their relationship. I don't want it to be a short story. I have so many ideas and hope you will like them…**

**Warning: this time ****you will read some more heavy stuff... potential violence and abuse towards the end**

**All mistakes are mine..**

**Okay.. here is the next chapter…**

* * *

_**.**_

_**2 months later**_

**.**

**Bo´s POV**

**.**

I woke up with Lauren in my arms. We lay in her bed, her arms were wrapped around my torso and her face was in the crook of my neck. She said that it was her favorite spot. We warmed each other with the heat of our bodies. It was always amazing waking up next to her. It was our own little routine to take turns to stay at the house of the other. So I brought my own toothbrush and some clothes, Lauren did the same and brought some stuff she needed to my house. I was glad that my mom allowed me to sleep with Lauren, but only on the weekends. She was happy for me that I found Lauren and will not stand in the way of my happiness. I couldn't wish for a better mom.

I heard Lauren taking a deep breath, a sign that she will wake up soon. Since we were together I learned a lot more about her. She had her daily routine and kept to it. During the week she swam every day her tracks in the pool, studies two hours a day, prepares her clothes the day before, helped Kenzi with her homework even if her little sister doesn't like it and still had the time to spend time with me. I am really lucky to have her. I moved a little closer to her, drawing little circles on her back and kissed her on the forehead. She stirred and her eyes fluttered open, her warm hazelnut brown eyes looking directly into mine.

"Hi.." her sleepy voice was so cute. "Why are you always awake before me? I thought I´m the early riser." she mumbled and buried her nose in the crook of my neck again. "What can I say? You snore, honey." She gasped and looked up to me. "I do not!"

"It´s okay. It´s kinda cute." I shrugged and she sat up, and positioned herself so that she was now straddling me. I put my hands around her, on her back and stroked it. I could feel her goose bumps and had to smile. She leaned down at me, her lips just millimeters from mine.

"What's so funny?" she asked amuzed.

"I'm just overjoyed. That's all. I have you in my arms, that's all I need." I shrugged. She blushed again. She has no idea how happy she makes me. I lifted my head to overcome the remaining distance between us. I brushed my lips softly over hers. She opened her mouth and my tongue slid slowly into it. As our tongues met, we both had to moan. They glided against each other in a slow but passionate dance and I lost myself in this feeling. Lauren leaned now with her whole body on me and I enjoyed the warmth radiating from her body. I could not help it and pressed her more to me. I simply couldn´t get enough of her. She buried her hands in my hair, while my hands wandered down her back, to the hem of her sleep shirt. We never broke the kiss. I lifted her shirt slightly, so I could touch her skin. She welcomed my hands with a groan into my mouth. I could feel her wetness on my thigh and it was driving me insane. Out of reflex I lifted my knee and rubbed it against her core. Once she paused, I knew that I've gone too far.

"Beth!" she broke the kiss, heavy panting and eyes closed.

"Sorry…" I said breathless. I wasn't but I didn't want to force her to anything… and of course I wouldn't do anything when I knew that Kenzi was in the room next to us and her mother downstairs. Lauren wasn't ready for the sexual part in our relationship yet. I would lie if I said it didn't want sex with her, however seeing her happy is all I needed to be happy too. I knew she was willing physically, but not mentally. She´ll be ready someday and I can wait. I´ll wait for her. And of course, sex isn't everything. I had to smile inwardly.

"Uhm… Beth…?" I looked up, expecting a maybe reddened girlfriend. But it was not so. Suddenly she was very shy, couldn't look me into the eyes. I was tense not knowing what just happened that the mood changed so quickly. "Baby, what´s wrong? Tell me please! I know I´ve gone too far. I´m sorry." I pulled her into my lap holding her close to let her know that I was sorry and didn't let her out of my embrace. "Lauren you´re scaring me. Please talk to me!" I didn't know what to do.

"Am I enough for you?" She whispered not looking at me when she said that. It came out of nowhere and hit me deep in my heart. I didn't know why she was thinking something like that. "What? Why do you think you´re not enough for me?" I attempt to look into her eyes to find the answer why she had these minds. She avoided any eye contact, just looked down.

"We hadn´t had sex yet… and… you know forget it… I´m just stupid…" she mumbled and tried to stand up but I stopped her. I wouldn't let her go after such a statement. I pulled her back in my lap holding her tight with my arms around her, letting her know that I´m not going because we had no sex yet.

"Hey, don't say something like that. You aren´t stupid. Lauren, you are everything I ever wanted. You are funny, tough and incredible intelligent. Don't think anything else. Babe, please look at me!" I cupped her face with my hands, forcing her to look at me. I could see the tears in her eyes and it broke my heart. I gently wiped them away and rested our foreheads together.

"Don't ever think that you´re not enough for me. For the first time in my life I feel complete and it´s because of you. The last few months have been the best of my life. And I said that you set the pace, and if your not ready then I am not too. Lauren you mean so much to me. I want this to work. I want you. And if it means to wait for you I will, no matter what happens. Do you understand me?" She nodded and sighed relieved.

"Thank you! I don't know why I deserve you." I chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"I could say the same about you." Before I could say anything else Kenzi burst into our room causing us to startle and we looked up. Kenzi was standing there in her _´Captain Jack Sparrow´_ pajamas in the door, interrupting our intimate moment.

"Am I interrupting something?" She looked at us with a smug smile. It maybe looked a bit suspicious with Lauren on my lap and my hands on her waist, but it was also rude to just come in without knocking.

"YES!" We said at the same time. She just smiled and continued as if nothing had happened.

"Okay good. I just wanted to say that we are going out today! Our lovely Evony is throwing a party and we´ll go there!" I first looked at Lauren and then puzzled at Kenzi.

"I thought we don't like her and after the school incident last week I don't think she wants to have me there." I said.

"What happened last week?" Kenzi asked.

.

_**One week ago**_

_**.**_

I stood at my locker to get the books for the next class when I saw out of the corner of my eye suddenly someone standing next to me. According to the pungent perfume it could only be one person.

"Evony, what do I owe the honor? I asked ironically without looking up.

"Oh, nothing special. I just wanted to ask you whether you want to go out with me. Or we could skip the boring part and can immediately move on to the fun part. You know what I mean!" I looked at her in surprise. She knew that I am in a relationship.

"You know that I´m together with Lauren." I said firmly. I just wanted her to leave me alone.

"Lauren.. who is Lauren? You could have me instead!" She leaned a little closer, her face only inches apart now. For me it was too close and I took a step back, bringing some distance between us. She was not even my type, not to mention her very nature.

"Yeah, but I´m not interested." I tried to say it as nice as possibly. It wasn't the right place for a bitch fight.

"What does she have what I don't have?" I smiled to myself and looked at her seriously.

"It´s very simple. She has a heart and a soul. You don't. You just want me because I am taken. But I'm taken to the most amazing girl in school and you can do nothing about it." I closed my locker and went on my way. I looked over my shoulder one last time to say, "It was nice talking to you. But never try something like that again. You have no chance." and walked around the corner.

"We will see!" I could hear her last sentence, I ignored it.

As I was around the corner, all of a sudden Lauren stood in front of me. She took a step back so that I didn't collide with her.

"Oh hey. How long have you been here?" I asked nervously.

"Long enough?" I didn't know what she has heard so I had to explain it to her.

"Okay look, I can explain it…" She cut in, "Why should you explain anything you said?" She came closer. It was only her allowed to come that close to me and I relaxed a little. "I can only say that it´s an honor that you think I´m the most amazing girl in school. And I have to say that it makes me happy to be together with the sexiest girl in school." I didn't know how she makes it but with her I always felt great, relaxed… loved.

"And I thought we are together.. . How can I win against a super sexy woman?" I playfully pouted. It caused her to laugh and I couldn't help and laughed along with her, the conversation with Evony long forgotten.

"I think about it. Come on now. The next lesson starts soon." I smiled at her. She took my hand and we went to the class.

.

_**Present**_

.

Kenzi sighed. "She can be bitchy, yeah. Anyways she throws the best parties, so we are going there. Stand up we have a target: We have to find the hottest outfits for tonight! We´ll all steal the show!" and as fast as Kenzi came she disappeared.

"I will go if you do." Lauren said while she hugged me.

"Of course. It gives us only in a double. And now up! I promised Kenzi to play one of her zombie games with her." I slapped her on the lap and she stood up. "You will get that back. I promise!" Lauren said smirking. I smiled back. I was curious what her punishment could be.

We got dressed and headed downstairs. My mom was there too. Every weekend we ate breakfast at my house or Lauren´s. It was very nice to have some real family time with my mom, not just the two us. It was never boring when mom and I are together, but it was a welcome change to have some more people around. Like always our moms talked about how cute we all were when we were little and how fast we grow and become adults. Meanwhile Kenzi and I were playing her game and Lauren watched us. She was glad not to be the one who had to play with Kenzi all the time.

As it was getting dark again, we decided to choose our outfits for the party. First we helped Kenzi with her clothes. After two hours and what felt like hundred outfits later she decided for a tight-fitting shirt with a skull on it, a matching vest, red pants and boots which could kill you. With Lauren it was much simpler. She was wearing a white top, faded jeans that showed all her advantages, especially her great, lean but muscular arms, and brown boots. It was hard not to touch her as she was standing directly in front of me with nothing but her white underwear. I also couldn't touch her because Kenzi was in the same room and she would just make some naughty comments. I managed it somehow. After that we went to me. I knew exactly what I would wear. While I took out the clothes Kenzi went through my closet. She was amazed how much leather I had. At the end I was wearing tight black leggings, a black top too and my favorite pair of boots. I could see in Lauren´s face that she liked my outfit too. We were ready around 10 and went to the car as my mother called me. Kenzi and Lauren went ahead.

"Yes, mom?" I was standing now on the stairs, my mom in front of me. She was a little concerned.

"I just want you to be careful okay? I know there will be alcohol, but please don't drink too much and be careful. And don't come home too late! Promise me!" I gave her a warm smile.

"I´m driving so I won´t drink any alcohol. I promise to be careful." My mom hugged me and I got in the car to Lauren and Kenzi to drive us to Evony´s party.

.

When we arrived the party was already in full swing. Evony´s parents owned a small villa. It was overwhelming. I parked the car and we went inside. Already the reception area was huge. Everything looked very classy, all made of mahogany and marble. The house had of course a swimming pool, a billiards room, a small cinema and a bar.

As we came to the living room nearly everyone was looking at us. One can hardly blame them for that. We really looked hot. "I told you. We´ll all steal the show!" Kenzi said.

I was surprised at how many people were there, maybe one hundred and fifty or two hundred. Most people were from our school. The others looked older, probably from college. We first went to the bar to get us something to drink. Kenzi started with a beer, Lauren and I both drank water.

"Alright chicks, have fun! I go looking for my man. See ya later!" Kenzi yelled because the music was so loud and disappeared into the crowd. I turned to Lauren.

"You can drink something. I´m driving tonight." I stroked my hand over her arm. She gave me a genuine smile.

"Okay, but just one beer. I want to stay sober. I do not know how much Kenzi drinks today. If it is necessary I will have to carry her to the car." I just laughed and nodded. She took a beer and we slightly scouted out the house. It was really huge. I took one hour to discover some parts of the house. They had a lot of expensive and rare painting. When one of us knew something about a painting we told it each other. It was amazing how much this woman knew. I knew some paintings, yes. However she knew nearly all. I remembered that we were on a party and decided to go back there.

"Okay enough information. We´re on a party. We´ll dance now!" I dragged her downstairs to the crowd, on the dance floor. She put the empty bottle on a table to have her hands free.

As we reached the middle of the dance floor, I spun Lauren around and pressed her against my body, my hands resting on her hips. She put her hands around my neck and held me tight. Her warm body clinging to my and her head lying on my shoulder, brought out feelings in me that I wanted to have for the rest of my life. With her by my side I could be happy. The happiness which I was looking for so long.

It was a quiet song, so we could start slowly. Our bodies nestled together, we were moving to the music. I wrapped my arms around her to hold her closer. We were moving in sync to the slow beat. It was very sensual but not sexual. When the song ended Lauren lifted her head and looked into my eyes. Her sparkle in the eyes signaled me that it was time for a little more movement and the DJ also wanted something faster. The beat of the new song rang in my ears. I will probably notice that tomorrow when I don´t hear anything. But here and now only Lauren and I were important.

She turned in my embrace, now with her back to me and grind her ass against my core. She knew exactly what she was doing and I didn't mind at all. I put my hands on her waist to held her where I wanted her. My breasts were pressed against her back and I buried my face in her neck, kissed her skin and felt her shiver under my touch. She tilted her head to give me better access. We began to move to the rhythm, our bodies slid against each other. The eyes closed, we enjoyed every feeling . Our hands slid over each other's bodies, always in rhythm with the music. She was a really great dancer and it made me proud to be her choice. It would make me mad to see someone else dance with her the way we did. It was sensual and also sexual this time. From time to time we changed positions, then I was pressed with my back against her body, driving her crazy with my movements. But it was best when we saw each other in the eye. Then I could see everything, all her feelings and her desire she still suppressed. We forgot everything around us, only we counted. After about an hour and breathing heavily, we decided to take a break.

"Thanks for the dance." She said breathless, smiling at me. I bowed readily before her.

"It was a pleasure m´lady!" She laughed. I took a deep breath and led her out of the crowd. We went to a couch in the living room to recover after we got us something to drink. We sat there for a while, just enjoying that everyone had fun and we were together.

"I'll go looking for Kenzi. You can stay here." I nodded. Before she made her way out of the living room she gave me a peck on my lips.

I put my glass of water on the table, leaned back and looked at the people who were there. I let the memories of the last two and a half months pass by me. I could not believe that I was sitting here, waiting for my girlfriend. My girlfriend. I would never have dared to believe that I will be so happy. And tonight I would go home with her and hold her in my arms. I'll never let go.

"So alone here?" I startled. I looked up and saw Dyson, who sat down beside me.  
"Hello Dyson., I did not know that you're here. Shouldn´t you be with Evony or did she let you off the leash?" I didn't like his artificial laugh. I took a sip of water and tried to ignore him. He asked me things about Lauren, how our relationship was, he even asked me about the weather. So I replied, barely and tried to signal to him that he had no chance. This back and forth we did for about ten minutes. But when he tried to get close to me, in which he put his hand on my knee, it was over.

"All right, Dyson, I have already told you that I'm with Lauren. I don´t know what you're doing, but it will not work. If you'll excuse me now!" I took his hand from my knee to get up. But as I stood, at once I felt dizzy. All around me was spinning. I could hear Dyson laugh behind me. _´It has to go wrong !´_I thought to myself. I wanted to get away from him, away from a potential danger. But I couldn´t, my legs no longer obeyed me. I felt two hands on my waist. I looked up and saw Dyson's face in front of me. He grinned at me dangerously.

"Are you a little dizzy? Come.. we go upstairs where you can freshen up." I wanted to protest, but he already pulled me to the stairs. I felt so weak that I just went along. I looked around, despite the vertigo. No one seemed to notice us. We probably looked like a couple that now goes up to... And suddenly it dawned on me. I put two and two together. I was dizzy, I had no control over my body, and now Dyson brings me up so I can _´freshen up´. _He did something in my water. I began to panic. I wanted to scream, to tear myself away, anything, just so I could get away from him. But I couldn´t. I could not do anything, everything was spinning. He had to almost carry me, so weak I was. I tried desperately to draw attention, no one noticed it. _'Lauren! Where are you?'_

We reached a room, he opened it and pulled me into it. It was dark. He laid me on the bed in the middle of the room and looked down at me. I knew what was about to happen and got tears in my eyes. I was so helpless, was at his mercy.  
"Dyson .. stop ... please?" I begged him. He just laughed at me. He leaned down to me. His smell of alcohol told me that he had been drinking a lot. I could feel his hands on my breasts and his erection against my legs. "We will have a lot of fun ... well ... at least I will." he whispered in my ear.

The last thing that I noticed was how he tore my top. I could only think of Lauren, "Lauren… I lov…" then I was surrounded by a veil of darkness.

_**.**_

_**Lauren´s POV**_

_**.**_

As I haven´t found my little sister after a quarter of an hour, I decided to go back to Beth. I wouldn´t want to let her wait. Kenzi is probably making out with Hale somewhere. She knows that we go no later than two home. I fought my way through the crowds back to the living room where Beth was waiting for me. However, when I arrived she was not there. I looked around but couldn´t find her. I asked a few people whether they have seen her. The fifth told me that a girl, to which the description fits, went with a boy upstairs. I looked at him in surprise. Why would Beth go with a boy upstairs. I shook my head. It could also be a girl who looked like her. And the guy who told me it was already a little drunk.

Nevertheless I went upstairs to see there for her. I looked in the bathrooms, in the closets and some of the bedrooms where I saw some things I would like to forget, but still no Beth. I reached the last bedroom. I listened first, not to burst into something again. After I heard nothing, I decided to open the door.

Despite the darkness, I could see two figures on the bed. _'Not again!'_ I sighed.  
But when I saw who was on the bed there, it took my breath away. There on the bed was Dyson, grinning at me, and leaning with no shirt over Beth, whose upper body was except for the bra free.  
I could not believe it. Not again. I´m so stupid. I fell in love with her just so I'm going to get hurt again.

Not being able to bear it any longer, I turned around and ran. I ran away, away from the person I thought I would love.

**.**

**Cliffhanger …I know, mean… but don't be afraid**

**Let me know what you think… and I try to not to stay away too long =)**

**To be continued… **


	10. chapter: Everything I need (Part II)

**Thank you guys for reaching the 10****th**** chapter mark… I don't know what to say… thank you**

**We will continue were we stopped last time**

**Warning: we will have some potential violence at the beginning..**

**Here is the next chapter… enjoy**

* * *

**.**

**Lauren´s POV**

**.**

I just ran. _'I have to get out of here.´_ I rushed down the stairs, probably jostling everyone on my way. But I didn´t care. I just had to just get out there. Stumbling through the living room and the entrance hall I reached the door. I pulled it open and stepped out, walked a few steps and then stopped. I gasped desperately for air. The tears streamed down my face. _´Why is she doing this to me?´ _That was the only question that went through my head. Why is she doing this to me? I trusted her, told her about Nadia, told her why I'm not ready yet for sexual contact. I wanted to tell her that I love her. That she is the only one that I want and need. I could even imagine to be together with her for the rest of my life. Even if we were together only recently, she evoked these feelings in me. Apparently I meant nothing to her. Or maybe it was just a game for her. She might thought to herself: I seduce the neighbor's daughter, and then I move on anyway. She was just tired of waiting.

She said she doesn´t mind, she would wait for me. She would wait until I was ready. Now what? Now she lies up there with Dyson in bed. Ironically Dyson ... Of all the types it had to be Dyson. She always said that he was too primitive. She would not dream of it to start something with him. And why she slept with a guy at all. She could have any girl at this party. Why Dyson?

I could not help but remembered what happened a few seconds ago. I wanted to block it out, but couldn´t. The images appeared just before my eyes. The dark room, Dyson leaning over her. I felt sick at the mere idea. Dyson just looked at me. Something bothered me about his reaction. He was not surprised at all or tried to explain himself. He enjoyed it that I had found him with Beth. My memories drifted to Beth. As I remembered more accurately, I think I have seen that her top was torn. As if it had been torn by violence. Now I remembered also that Beth didn´t move. I gasped. She did not move and her eyes were closed as if she was asleep. ´_Oh no! _I had to put my hands on my lips to suppress the scream which came from deep down. "What if…" I mumbled. At least she should have react on the intruder, but she just lay there, didn't move an inch. What if Dyson forces her.

I had to go back. NOW! Before I could run back I heard my sister calling me. I turned around and saw Kenzi and Hale approaching me. I was glad that Hale was with her. He had to help me now. I didn't know what would happen with Dyson if I would be alone with him.

"Yo LoBear. Do you have fun? Where is…?" Kenzi said, she was a little drunk but not too much. I could see that Hale was sober. He probably came with the car here.

I just cut in, "No time to talk. Beth is in danger. Hale I need you. Come with me!" He looked at me confused but nodded and followed me without hesitation back into the house. Kenzi came with us without any further comment. I pushed aside all who were in my way. I just wanted to Beth as soon as possible before something bad happens. I couldn´t believe that I just ran away. I could never forgive myself if anything happened to her.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and I ran to the last door of the corridor, closely followed by the other two. I came to the door and yanked it up. It was still dark in the room, but I saw Dyson immediately. He had already taken off his pants, stood there only in underwear and wanted to take off Beth´s pants. Beth didn't´ move a bit. She lay there unconscious, couldn´t defend herself against him. I was glad that nothing happened. But now I felt the anger boiling inside me.

"Take your hands off! NOW!" I shouted at him. Hale went past me, grabbed Dyson and held him far away from Beth. I went right away over to Beth to check if she was okay. I sat down on the bed and leaned over her. I checked her pulse, it was steady. She was fine.

"Beth, babe? Can you hear me? Beth?" no reaction. I looked at the both guys, Dyson fixed in Hale´s tight grip. I was glad he was there. "What have you given her?" I asked Dyson. He said nothing, just smiled at me. It was pointless. I turned back to Beth, grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her, trying to wake her again. Nothing happened. He must have given her any drugs which made her submissive. We needed to bring her home. I looked up to Kenzi. She was still standing at the door.

"Kenzi!" So far she was quiet, now looking at me when I spoke to her. "We need to take her home." She shook herself, to be clear in her mind. "Roger! What should I do?" she asked. I thought. First we had to put her clothes on again and cover her upper body with anything, that torn top wasn´t an option anymore. I took off my jacket and gave it to Kenzi. "Pull her my jacket on!" I demanded. She simply nodded and moved to Beth on the bed. I was now able to go over to Dyson. He still had his ugly grin on his face. _´How do I loathe this person.´ _I stood directly in front of him and looked him in the eyes. I wanted to know how a person is able to do something like this.

"Why did you want to do that? Why?" My voice was full of hate.

"There are reasons." He simply said. I didn't know what he meant and at the moment I didn´t care. I would take care of him later. Now I had to get my girlfriend out of here as quickly as possible. To let my anger somewhat free rein, I reached out and kicked him with full force in the balls. Hale let him out of his grip and he tilted forward, fell on his knees and moaned in pain. I knelt down to look him straight in the eye but he avoided my gaze.

"Woe betide you if you should dare it again to come near my girlfriend or any other girl! Next time I won´t be that nice. Are we clear?" He just nodded, unable to speak and the tears flowed. I got up and ran my hand through my hair. I looked briefly at Hale. He looked up at me from Dyson and I could see a smile on his lips. He didn't like Dyson too. I knew that they started out as friends. But after Dyson has began the thing with Evony, he ended the friendship, not wanting to get involved in that.

I took a deep breath and went back to Beth, she was still unconscious. Kenzi had buttoned her pants and put on my jacket. I leaned down and brushed her hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful. My anger reappeared. I was breathing deeply but tried to calm down. Now I´m not in the foreground, my girlfriend was.

"Hale, can you carry her to the car? We have to get her out of here. We should take the back door, no one should see her in this state." Hale came without hesitation to the bed and lifted her carefully up. Kenzi and I were also on. She went first to see if there was nobody to be seen. She motioned us to come and we went quietly into the hall. There was a second staircase, which we could use. We managed to get unnoticed to Hale´s car. No one paid attention to us, they were only self-involved. At that moment I could hit them all in the face. No one paid attention to Beth and Dyson or were wondering why the two went into a room. He has certainly drugged her in the living room and then brought her up. The idea made me shudder. For now I tried to block the imagination until Beth was home and safe.

As we reached the car, I climbed in first, sat down on the back seat. Hale put Beth gently down, her head resting in my lap. He and Kenzi sat down in front. As he drove away from Evony´s house I could breathe properly for the first time. The effort of the last minutes fell from my shoulders, just a little bit but enough to recover my senses. Beth was well so far. I didn´t even want to think what would have happened if we had come too late. The tears ran down my cheeks uncontrollably now. It was just too much for me. My little sister turned around to us saw me crying.

"Can I say something now?" she asked. I wiped some tears away. "Sure." I said with a raspy voice.

Kenzi smiled at me and shouted, "DUDE! That was AWESOME! You sent his balls to the moon! Damn sista… you can be scary. I´ll never take your stuff without asking for permission again!" I had to chuckle. Even in the weirdest situations she had the ability to make it a little better. I looked down to Beth, hold her close and caressed her cheek. Her condition worried me. If Kenzi´s yelling didn't wake her up than I didn't know what could wake her. I just hoped that whatever was in her system would quickly disappear and don't cause any damage. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I´ll never let her go again.

Short time later we arrived at home. Hale parked the car in front of our house and was the first who got out of the car, followed by Kenzi. It wouldn't be good when Beth´s mother sees her in this state, so I decided that she will sleep at my house. Kenzi opened the back door of the car so that Hale could lift Beth up.

"Kenzi, Beth´s mother is certainly still awake and waits for her. Please go and tell her that Beth will sleep with me tonight. Don't tell her anything else, nothing about what happened. Okay?" I waited until she responded. She saluted and went to our neighbor´s house. With Beth in his arms Hale followed me to the house. As I wanted to open the door my mom opened it and came out, looking at us with widened eyes when she saw Hale holding Beth.

"Oh my god! Lauren, what happened? Is Beth okay? Are you okay? Come on in! Where is Kenzi?" I couldn't answer her questions as fast as she pronounced them. "Kenzi went to tell Mary that Beth is sleeping with us tonight. Can we first lay her down? I explain it to you later." She stepped aside to let us in and Hale followed me as I went upstairs, directly to my room, mom came up with us. As we entered my room I pulled the sheets away thus he could lay her on the bed.

"Can someone please tell me now what happened and whether Beth is okay?" My mom asked concerned and went to Beth to take a look on her. Hale looked at me, I mouthed a thank you and he signaled me with his head that he will go now. I didn't know what I would have happened without him. Looking back to my mom he said, "I´ll go then. I say Kenzi good night and drive home. Night Mrs. Lewis. Lauren, take good care of her!" I nodded and then he left my room to go to Kenzi, letting the three of us alone. I took a deep breath, seeing that my mom was still expecting an answer. "Okay mom. I tell you what happened but you have to promise me that you won´t tell Beth´s mother. I want Beth to decide what we will do. Please! Promise me!" I knew if her mom would find out what Dyson tried to do, she would lock her daughter in a room and will never let her out. Mary was already very concerned about her daughter. I didn't know why or what happened in the past that she was so worried, however I would have to accept her decisions about her daughter.

Mom saw that I was serious and sighed. "It must be something very big that if you ask that I´m not going to Mary. But I promise. Now tell me! And is Beth okay?" I let the breath out that I didn't know I was holding and steadied myself.

"She was almost raped." My mother gasped, I continued, "We could rescue her before something happened. He has given her any drugs to sedate her. I don´t know what he gave and he didn't tell me what it was. We can only hope that she will be fine and wakes up soon." I said, always looking to Beth. My mothers´ eyes fell back to my girlfriend, who lay there as if nothing had happened.

"Oh sweetie, I´m just glad that you both are okay. I don't know how a guy could do something like that. It´s so horrible." Again stroking her hair, my mom leaned down and gave Beth a kiss on her forehead.

Her words made me remember the night and the memories came back and flooded me. It would have been all my fault if something had happened. If I had only trusted her, would have stayed with her, protected her. But what did I do, I ran away, did not find out what was going on or why. I let her alone. I´m such a terrible girlfriend.

"This is all my fault?" I choked with tears in my eyes which I couldn't keep any longer. Everything came up to me. My strength left me and I slumped to the floor. I held my hands over her face and let it all out, all the emotions I was holding back. Thinking about all the faults I did tonight made me cry even harder. My mother stood up and immediately came to me to take me in her arms, holding me tight and I wrapped my arms around her waist.

"No it´s not you fault. Don't blame yourself. No one could have guessed what this boy would do." She said reassuringly, rocked me in her arms. I couldn't stop crying

"But I left her, mom. I thought she would cheat on me like Nadia did and just ran away. I let her alone, helpless in a room with him. If Hale wouldn´t have been… " I didn't finish the sentence, not wanting to let me imagine what Dyson would have done to her. I sobbed uncontrollably in her arms, not able to stop. She just held me, no words were necessary, and let my cry until I calmed down. Her steady heartbeat soothed me. Deep in my heart I knew that Beth would never cheat on me. But after what Nadia did to me I had so many issues, so many problems I would have to talk about with Beth. I have to get over them. It is so much more with Beth than I could have been ever with Nadia. She is honest with me, honest with her feelings and that makes me feel safe. Safe enough that we can survive everything. And I know that I can get through all of this with her. We will overcome all our problems. For me, for Beth, for us.

A few minutes later I was still sobbing, but felt much better. Mom did always the right to make me or Kenzi feel better, no matter whether it was just a hug or a full talk about our emotions, she was there and listened to us. She leaned back slightly to look me in my tear-stained eyes. She wiped away the last ones and gave me a supportive and warm smile. "It´s time for you to go to bed too." She said with a calm voice. I shook my head, "No. I stay awake and will take care of Beth. Maybe she wakes up the night and needs something, I have to be there for them. I have to." Seeing the desperate in my eyes, mom only nodded and finally let me out of her embrace. We stood up and she went to the door to let Beth and I alone. When she was at the door she turned around to take one last look. "Alright sweetie. Call me if you need something. We can talk tomorrow. And I won´t tell Mary anything. I promise! Good night. I love you." I looked up with tears in my eyes again, not because I was sad, instead it were tears of joy. I had such an understanding and great mom.

"I love you too. Thank you for everything mom." With a last smile she went to her room and let us alone. I immediately walked to Beth and sat on the bed. She was still soundly sleeping. I decided it would be the best if I take her close of. So I managed it to disrobe her, leaving her in the underwear. It took some time, but I made it. After I took off my clothes as well I lay down right next to her. I put the covers over us. Under the sheets I noticed that she was a bit cold and moved a little closer, put my hand around her hip and buried my face in my favorite place and tried to warm her.

Actually I wanted to stay awake, in the case she wakes up. But the adrenaline, which slowly lost its effect and her presence next to me let me drift into a deep sleep.

_**. **_

_**Next morning**_

_**.**_

**Bo´s POV**

**.**

I woke up from the sun which was shining through the window. I felt a little strange, hung-over. I didn´t know why, I didn't drink any alcohol, just water. It was quite warm under the covers, so I pushed it aside to notice that I was wearing only my underwear. I lifted my head to find out where I was, but lowered it again immediately, because I was dizzy. However I could take a quick look and knew that I was in Lauren´s room. I sighed relieved, knowing that I was in her house. _´But what happened last night and why do I feel so bad?´_

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. What was going on yesterday, okay…we go through it again: alright, I came up with Lauren and Kenzi to the party, Kenzi disappeared to find Hale, Lauren and I explored the house, then we danced. After that we went to the living room and then Lauren wanted to look after her little sister. I stayed in the living room. And then… oh yes, Dyson came … we talked or rather he spoke gibberish and I just nodded… but then.. what happened then…? I took another deep breath and tried to remember more. Then it hit me and I had some flashbacks.

… "_Are you a little dizzy? … we go upstairs.." Dyson drags me upstairs in a dark room… He´s leaning over me, my top was torn…. He came closer and spoke with his disgusting breath directly into my face. "We will have a lot of fun.." …and then blackout… nothing…_

I gasped, eyes widened. I couldn't believe what he did. ´_Oh my god!´_ I had to talk to Lauren. I didn't know what happened but one thing I knew.., "He administered drugs to me.." I mumbled, the anger was rising.

"That's damn right!" I startled and sat upright within seconds. I had to held my head because of the sudden movement. That hurt. I looked up and saw Kenzi coming into the room.

"Kenzi, do you know what happened last night at the party. I mean I knew what Dyson did. But did he… you know…? I asked straight, fearing the answer. I had to know it.

"Thank god he couldn't finish. Lauren, Hale and I came in time before he could do anything." I leaned back on the headrest and exhaled deeply. _´Thank god!´_

Kenzi sat down next to me on the bed, looking me with a sad and concerned expression in the eyes. "Lauren isn´t in a good shape. She is in the kitchen to make you some breakfast and wanted me to look after you while she is downstairs. She blames herself for not being there for you. I don't know exactly why she is doing that. Maybe you should talk to her." Kenzi was right. Why should Lauren blame herself? It wasn´t her fault in any possibly way. How could she know what Dyson wanted to do? I really needed to talk with Lauren.

"Okay, I go and talk to her. I put some clothes on and then I go downstairs. Thanks Kenzi."

"No problemo. I´ll be in my room if you need me." Kenzi stood up and went to her room. I got up too, but a lot slower than her. My headaches weren´t that strong anymore, but my body didn´t want as I wanted. So it took a while until I was done. After I put my leggings and a shirt on which I brought to Lauren´s house in case I would sleep here and after I brushed my teeth I made my way, at an appropriate pace, downstairs and in the kitchen. I was so quiet that Lauren did not hear me coming. I stood in the doorway and watched how she made breakfast. She stood in front of the stove and turned the scrambled eggs. When she turned around I almost had to start crying at the sight.

She was a mess. The shoulders hung down, not the usually upright posture, her hair didn't shine like it normally does and she looked as if she had been crying for days with her swollen eyes. As if she could feel my anxious glance, she looked up and saw directly into my eyes. I could see guilt, fear, brokenness and repentance in her eyes and it nearly broke my heart. Seeing that she started to cry again, I quickly went over to her and took her in my arms. Without hesitation, she came into my embrace and held me so tight that I almost couldn´t breathe. But that didn´t bother me. At this moment the only person that mattered was Lauren. I held her close to my body, brushed my hand over her hair. She buried her face in my chest and spoke so softly that I could barely hear her.

"I´m so sorry. I´m so sorry. It´s my fault. I´m sorry. Please forgive me." She repeated the phrases over and over again. I didn´t understand what she meant. It wasn´t her fault that all this has happened.

I took the pan off the heat and switched it off. Without the potential risk of fire I led her to the couch and sat her gently down. She never let go of me and I held her hand for the whole time. When we sat down I wiped the remaining tears with my thumb gently away and took both her hands and put them in my. "Lauren, please tell me what´s going on. I´m okay. I know what happened. I know what Dyson wanted to do. But I am fine. You, Hale and Kenzi you saved me. We will deal with Dyson. Please don't cry. I can´t stand it seeing you cry." I said with a calm voice. I hugged her again, trying to soothe her in my embrace. "Tell me why you blame yourself. It´s not your fault. Nothing was your fault." She pulled away from our embrace, our hands still entwined, but couldn´t look me in the face.

"It would have been my fault if I hadn´t come back. I ran away…I thought that you would cheat on me with him. When I saw you together in the room, I thought that it happens again. That the story, as it has happened with Nadia, repeats itself. I´m so sorry I didn't trust you, sorry that I ran away and let you alone with him. But please don't leave me. You are everything I need. Please don't leave me! I need you." She was crying now even harder and clung on me.

Now I understood why she is acting this way. I could be angry with her for not trusting me. I wasn't. I knew Lauren and know why she ran away. She ran away out of fear. The fear to fall in love again and ending with a broken heart. But I wouldn't leave her. And why should she blame herself. She did what most people wouldn't have done in her situation. "Lauren, you came back. You came back for me. You saved me. Most people wouldn't have done that. But you did. You. Came. Back. And for that I will always love you." Her head shot up because of my last words and looked me in disbelief in the eyes. I had to chuckle, she really didn't know how much I felt for her.

"Yes Lauren. I love you. I knew it in the moment I saw you that I was in love with you with every fiber of my heart and I will never let you go. I will always be by your site. I want to hold you in my arms every day, want to kiss you and want to wake up next to you every morning for the rest of my life. I know we´ve only been together for two months but I already have these strong feelings for you and I want you to know that. And I also know we want to take it slow, so I don't want to for…" she cut me off with her lips. It was a quick but intense kiss, letting me feel all the emotions she kept. I could feel everything, the worry and the guilt disappeared. There was nothing but love, pure love.

We pulled apart, breathing a little unsteady. She held my face in her hands, her gaze could see right into my soul and I melted in her gently touch. "I love you, too. You have no idea how much. I´m sorry for running away. I will never do that again."

These words made my heart jump for joy. I couldn´t ask for anything else. Here I sat, with the love of my life. It was not just a saying. Lauren was all I needed. Her love filled from me, made me strong. With her by my side I can do anything. "I love you and I will never leave you. I promise." She smiled at me and it was the most beautiful smile I´ve ever seen. I will do everything that she smiles like that every single day.

"Even if I look like a mess, like I do now?" She asked. We both had to chuckle. She was just cute.

"Even then I will love you with all my heart. And you don't look like a mess. You are beautiful in every possible way." I kissed her on the forehead and pulled her in my arms again, holding her close.

I could hold her like that for the rest of my life. The feeling of security, protection, the feeling of being loved. It was the best feeling I´ve ever had. At the same time I felt guilty. I wasn't completely honest with Lauren. I want to tell her the truth, I want to tell her everything. Everything that happened in my life. I didn't know if I could. Because if I would tell her all what happened in my past I would bring her in danger. I don't know if I could do that. But with her in my arms and by my site everything was possible.

I don´t know what the future will bring. But one thing I knew for sure. I will do everything to protect Lauren, her and my family. I found the love I was searching for and will do anything to keep the people I love safe. Lauren and I will face every situation together because she is everything I need.

**.**

**Phew… that was some chapter…**

**I hope you like it and let me know what you think! I´m excited…**

**Next chapter will come next week**

**To be continued…**


	11. chapter: Sweet revenge

_**Hey guys, I´m glad you liked the last chapter and thanks for the reviews..**_

_**Outright, here is the next chapter.. enjoy**_

* * *

_**.**_

_**Next school day (after the party)**_

**.**

**Lauren´s POV**

**.**

Beth and I sat in biology class and listened to what Mr. Taylor knew about the human evolution. This was one of the subjects in which I had to barely listen to because I already knew everything what the teacher was trying to teach the others. So Beth, who knew all the stuff too, and I could whisper in the back rows about other things, us for example.

Since we have confessed our love for each other it got better and better. Our relationship had reached a whole new level. We talked more than ever, now also much more about our feelings. Beth was such a sensitive and warm-hearted person. I´ve never talked so much about my feelings, it was relieving. It surprised me that I was the lucky one that Beth has chosen. With her it was completely different. Different in a good way. She is lovely, sexy, understanding, everything you could wish for. But what I loved the most was that she is as intelligent as I. Nadia was always a little scared or annoyed due to my intelligence. With Beth it was so great to be able to talk about intellectual things. Not that I wouldn't talk about serious stuff with my family. But at some point when I start to talk about the new technology in the brain surgery they just look at me like a pig into a clockwork. Beth and I could talk about these things. For me she has learned some medicine vocabulary and she read articles about the things in which I´m most interested. Those little courtesies made me fall even more in love with her. I couldn't be more happy.

We also talked about what happened on this weekend. I told Beth everything that happened and what I did. And that it was only thanks to Hale that we could get her out of it. She listened to me all the time, didn't say anything. First I thought she would be angry with me for running away. I begged her to forgive me, to forgive for all the mistakes I´ve made that night. After I had finished, she looked at me in silence. I expected everything, even that she would leave me but if she would have left me it had broken my heart. I cannot imagine a life without her by my side. She surprised me with a sentence that I would have never expected. She told me that she wouldn't forgive me because there is nothing to forgive. That sentence made me cry again. She just chuckled and held me in her arms. I don´t know where she intended her strength. I should be the one who is strong for her, the one who protects her. This woman was just amazing in any possibly way.

We decided or rather Beth that we don't go to the police. She insisted not to go. Her arguments were understandable. They wouldn't find anything in her blood because she was sure Dyson gave her predator drugs which disappear very quickly and then would be his word against hers. I could understand her worries but I would have at least tried it. I couldn´t understand why she was so stubborn. Nothing could retune her. She said that he would get his punishment. I told Beth that I asked him why he tried to rape her and what his answer was. Slightly confused like I was, she assured me that she would deal with him and will find out what he meant.

The bell rang and picked me out of my thoughts, signaling that it was now time for the lunch break. We put our things together and wanted to go to the cafeteria. I was worried that we would meet Dyson and what Beth's reaction would be. But seeing that Beth was unconcerned let me stay calm. She took my hand to let me know that everything was fine and we made our way to Kenzi and Hale who were waiting for us. Walking through the door I saw Kenzi straight away playing with her food. I could see Dyson and Evony nowhere. No one else gave us attention and I could give a sigh of relief. Until now, no one had mentioned anything about what nearly happened to Beth. This meant that no one had seen us when we had her carried out of Evony´s house. I didn´t want that all regard Beth as victim and she certainly didn't want that too. So we went to Hale and Kenzi who was still playing with her noodles. As we reached them Beth put her tray on the table and pulled Hale into a tight hug. It didn't surprise me. She was very thankful for what Hale did. He held her close, her head on his shoulder and hands on his back. They stood like that for several moments, not saying anything. Kenzi and I were also quiet, not wanting to interrupt their personal moment.

"Thank you. For everything." She finally said and looked up to see him in his dark and friendly brown eyes. I could understand why Kenzi likes him. He is charming, courteous and I can see that my little sister means a lot to him.

"Don't mention it. I'm glad I could help and that you're okay." He replied, squeezing her one last time and we all sat down at the table to eat. Kenzi confirmed to us that no one has said anything about Beth. Only that the party was a blast and such things. I could see that she was relieved not to be the gossip talk of the school, at least not about a theme like this. We were all relaxed and talked about mundane things until I felt that Beth´s body next to me tensed. I instantly knew why and looked to where her head was pointing. There was Evony coming with Vex and Dyson through the door and they walked to their regular table. I put my hand on her arm and she turned to me, I couldn´t describe the look in her eyes. On one hand, some fear, on the other hand anger and determination.

"Are you okay? Shall we go? We can eat somewhere else if you want." I asked concerned. She just gave me a gentle smile and shook her head. "Thank you. I´m fine. But would you come with me to their table?" Her question suprised me. I didn't know if it was good to talk to them here where all can see us. Everyone could see what might happen. However not wanting to let her do this alone I nodded, "I´m by your side." I said honestly, took her hand and we went slowly to Evony and her lapdogs. She held my hand tight on our way to them, maybe trying to prepare herself for what she wanted to say or do. Vex was the first who noticed us, tapped Evony and Dyson and then all were looking at us. My anger rose abruptly when I saw his shabby grin. Evony wasn´t any better. It crept over me an uneasy suspicion. I could see that some people saw that we went to Evony´s table and followed us with their glances .

As we reached their table Dyson stood up, the other two remained seated. And of course Dyson was the first who spoke and I knew it couldn't be anything good, "Hey Beth! Did you have a nice weekend. Maybe someday we can continue where your little friend has inter.." He got no further, because Beth's fist hit his face. She hit him right on the nose. The pinging told me that she definitely had broken his nose and perhaps even his cheekbone. He had provoked it and not otherwise deserved. She bent down to him, he was now on his knees.

"This will be only been the beginning if you should dare to come near us again. Lauren and I would you make your life a living hell and then the no Evony or anyone else can help. It was a big mistake to pick a fight with us. You know what my girlfriend is capable of to do. And together with me you won´t experience a more joyful day. Do I make myself clear?" It was almost scary how she spoke to him. Her eyes were empty and her voice was full of abomination, directed against the person to her feet.

Holding his nose he just nodded and tried to stop the bleeding but couldn't stop it. The blood ran down his face and soiled his shirt. Now everyone looked at us because of Dyson and his moaning. Evony stood up and walked to Dyson. She looked at him with a contemptuous glance.

"My My.. Now look at you Dyson. You can bring nothing to an end. I gave you a simple task." She said in disgust, seeing Dyson´s bloody shirt.

My head whirled to face her. I couldn´t believe what I was hearing. I was right with my assumption. Evony has incited Dyson to rape Beth. But why? Just because Beth wasn't interested in her. That's not a reason to do something like this. Until now, I have remained quiet, But this was now over. I took a step toward her.

"YOU! Was that you? You have incited Dyson? How could you? What did you think you were doing?" I asked shocked, my voice full of hate. She raised her hands defensively and smiled at me.

"Sweetie, it was just fun. Relax!" she said with her sickening voice. I couldn't belief it. _´Relax?... RELAX? It was JUST fun? __The woman has nerves.´_ I looked at her with widened eyes. How can a person be like this? There was no sign of regret or insight. It was so surreal.

Boiling with rage I took a big swing with my right hand and struck Evony with the flat of my hand direct in the face. She didn't see it coming and couldn't get out of the way fast enough. My smack had apparently so much force that she stumbled backwards so that Vex had to catch her. I could see my handprint on her face. In the background I could hear the crowd roar. Nobody liked Evony and her henchmen or rather was afraid of them and finally someone has dared to oppose them. The people were delighted, of course. But that didn´t interest me right now. I focused on the person in front of me. Beth stood beside me all the time, but didn´t interfere. I wanted to deal with her on my own. Evony rubbed her cheek and looked at me, a little scared. I went again to her and leaned over her. She tried to move away from me but couldn't. She was at my mercy like Beth was at Dyson´s. My face was directly in front of her and I put all my anger in my voice.

"You can be glad that we didn´t go to police because of what you tried. Like I already told your little pet over there. I never want to see your near my girlfriend again. And if I should see that you try something like you tried it with Beth then I will bring up a completely different side and this side will not be as friendly as I am now. Do you understand me?" My ice-cold gaze was fixed on her anguished face.

"Loud and clear." she whispered, still held by Vex.

Before I could say anything else, I heard an authoritative voice asking what was going on here. I looked up and saw a teacher coming our way. He didn´t look very pleased. He reached us and saw Dyson lying on the floor, the bleeding still hadn´t stopped. "Can someone explain to me what happened here?" The teacher asked when he stood before us. The other pupils were quiet now, trying to hear what we were talking about. Beth and I looked at each other, trying to find an explanation without telling why this all happened. Dyson looked up and at the teacher. I was hoping that he would say nothing wrong.

"Nothing. I slipped and hit my nose on the edge of the table. That's all." He said with a strange voice because he covered his nose with the hands. The teacher looked at him in disbelief. "And why does Ms. Marquise have a red cheek as if someone had slapped her?" He asked, now looking to us and Evony.

Beth and I looked at her too, her answer expecting. First she looked at us and then to the teacher. She stood up, straightened her very expensive looking dress and said to the teacher, "Do you know Mr. Phillips, accidents happen. As Dyson slipped on the smooth floor I stood right next to him, but couldn´t react fast enough to help him. He fell and tried to hold on to something. But as he didn´t find anything he could only swirl around with the hands. He accidentally hit me with his hand in the face. Because of that I stumbled and Vex caught me before something worse could happen. The two ladies here saw what happened and rushed to our aid. So it was all an unfortunate accident. You don´t have to worry. Well, maybe Dyson should go to the nurse. Apart from that nothing happened." One you had to admit, she can be really convincing. I don´t think I would have been able to quickly think up a believable story like she did and speaking in a low voice it wasn´t possible for the others around us to hear what she said. Mr. Phillips looked at her blankly but nodded lastly. I sighed, relieved that he believed the story.

"Okay. So far everything seems to be fine. Mr. Thornwood I´ll bring you to the nurse. Ms. Marquise, do you want to come with us to let check your cheek? " the teacher asked, helping Dyson up.

"No thank you. I´m fine." Evony didn't look to Mr. Phillips, only to me and Beth.

He nodded and helped Dyson out of the cafeteria. The rest of us remained on our places. After tempers had calmed down, we were no longer interesting for the others and they turned back to their own things. Beth came closer to me and put a hand around my waist, all but especially Evony showing that I was hers. I could feel that she was still tense. She wanted to protect me. I leaned into her touch also placing a hand on her waist, enjoying the feeling being near her and her ability to calm me down. Seeing her intense dark brown eyes holding Evony´s gaze I turned my head to look at Evony too and waited what Beth had to say. For a moment we just stood there and looked each other in the eyes until Beth took a deep breath, still focused on the brunette in front of us and threatened with confident and clear voice.

"I warn you Evony. If you ever try to pull off something crooked…"

"I know I know … you will kick my ass. I got it." She waved her off with her hand in annoyance. "Now would you please excuse me. I want to eat my lunch before the break is over. Tada ladies!" Turning around to Vex she sat down at her table ignoring us again. Unbelievable, as if nothing had happened.

Beth gently stroked her hand against mine which prompted me to look up and her in the face. Her facial features have mellowed and I saw my tranquil, serene girlfriend again. I was slightly confused that she let left it at that. Nodding over to Kenzi she took my hand and let us to them. As we arrived at our table Kenzi looked at us dumbfounded. I was mildly amused. It didn't happen that often that she was speechless. Beth and I sat down and finally continued our lunch. We had only ten minutes before we had to go back.

"Hola chickas! That was quite a show you gave us!" my little sister finally said after she regained her composure.

"Mmmh, seems we are a killer package. No one should mess with the best couple ever… Ouch! That hurt." Beth said and held her hand. I remembered that she hit Dyson with her fist. She probably hurt herself.

"Is your hand okay. You hit him pretty hard." I asked concerned reaching for her hand.

"Nothing a certain budding doctor can´t handle with." I chuckled. She showed me her hand. I could already see some bruises forming on her hand knuckles. I carefully examined her hand, looking whether something was dicky or broken. At some points she winced and I apologized but luckily there was no serious injury.

"Tell me the truth doc! Am I gonna lose the hand?" she asked dramatically. We all laughed and I rolled my eyes.

"Nooo.. Just some cooling and everything will be fine." I softly kissed her knuckles and she gave me a warm smile as I looked up.

"Then I'm reassured. Thanks doc."

"I do what I can." I leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.

"Alright guys, no making out in front of me!" Kenzi butted in, "C´mon now, we have to go back to class. When are you done with school today? We could drive home together?" Beth and I pulled apart. I thought about when we were done and compared it with Kenzi´s timetable. Over the years my little sister could never remember her own schedule so I did it for her.

"We finish all together today. So we can drive home collectively." I said, standing up with all the others and we made our way to our last lessons for the day. On the way we stopped at the sickbay to get a coolpack for Beth for the rest of the school time so that her hand doesn't swell too much. During the hours we heard occasionally some students mumbling about Beth and me, but it has always been that Dyson and Evony finally got what they deserved. Nobody said anything else.

After we had got the remaining lessons over and done with we drove back home. I was glad that the school was finally over, away from the behind the back murmuring people. Kenzi thought it was great that her big sister was in the spotlight, but for me it was too much attention. I never wanted to attract attention or be popular. That's not me. I had my few but good friends, Kenzi of course, that alone attracted enough attention for both of us, and then Beth. She came unexpectedly into my life and turned it completely upside down. She is only recently in my life, but I will never want to lose the feelings she arouses in me again and that means that I'll never let go. She is the person who helped me back to life, the person who captured my heart and set me free from the chains of the past and the person to whom I gave my heart and who will keep it forever in her hands. A small tear I couldn't hold back escaped. I felt a hand on my thigh and realized that the car stopped. We must be at home.

"Hey? You okay? What´s wrong?" I looked up and met Beth´s worrying gaze, her eyes were full of love and concern. She leaned over and kissed the tear smoothly away. Our cheeks rested together for a moment.

"Yeah. I´m just happy that you´re here, together with me." I whispered in her ear.

"Always." It was a simple answer but it meant so much to me. We both just looked into each others eyes and said nothing.

"Gross! Get a room you two!" Kenzi butted in. we realized that we weren´t alone and ended our intimate moment. "This is so awful! Beat up people a few hours ago and now this. This is too cheesy." Her facial derailment made us laugh. We all got out of the car and wanted to go into the house to relax a little before we would study for an hour as Beth grabbed Kenzi´s arm and withdrew her. I stopped and looked back, slightly confused why she did that.

"I need to talk to Kenzi for a moment and you´re not allowed to hear that. You can go inside already." She gave me a kiss on the cheek then pushed me to the door and went back to Kenzi. I was wondering why I shouldn't hear that. Seeing that Kenzi was confused too I just shrugged and went in to let them alone. Maybe she will tell me later.

**.**

**Bo´s POV**

**.**

I saw Lauren´s confused expression as she went in and had to grin. This will be a funny when she asks me all the time what Kenzi and I talked about. I turned around to the little girl and was amused when I saw the panic in her eyes.

"Oh god! Do I get a punch now too. Not in the face. It´s too pretty." She pleaded, covering her face with the hands.

"No! Why should I hit you. You´re my girlfriend´s sister. I just wanted to ask you something." I said laughing and put her hands down. She sighed and chuckled somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh.. okay. Then come on, out with it."

"As you know, Lauren´s birthday is this weekend and I prepared a surprise for her. I just wanted to know whether you and your mother have organized something too or.." I didn't want to interfere with any plans her family already did.

"It´s good that you ask. We have something we do on every birthday Lauren and I have. She didn't tell you so you can´t know. Every forenoon on our birthday we go somewhere and have a lot of fun. But in the afternoon we just chill and have some family dinner. That´s all." The _´go somewhere´_ part sounded mysterious.

"And where do you go and _´have a lot of fun´_?" The last part I underlined with quotes which I made with my fingers. She just gave me her mischievous grin.

"Wait and see… BeBear… Wait and see!" Her nickname let me chuckle again. _´BeBear.. very original´_

"Alright then I know what I have to do. I hoped you could also maybe help me with another surprise, a big surprise which I hope will work if all goes well. But I need your help. Are you interested" I asked hopefully.

Kenzi was of course interested and nodded. If she could help me, I would make Lauren´s birthday to the best she has ever had. I was glad that Kenzi was on board. Now I just needed to call someone and then we will see.

"Tell me what to do!" She asked and I began to tell her about my detailed plan.

**.**

**I´m not very happy with this chapter, maybe writer´s block.. I don´t know.**

**But nonetheless let me know what you think, good or bad, everything is allowed… and I´ll try to hurry up with the next chapter.**

**And in the next chapter we will have some fun=)**

**To be continued…**


	12. chapter: Happy birthday (Part I)

**It´s the 4****th**** of July and I wish all Americans a great **_**´Independence Day´**_** ..Have fun, celebrate but don't do what I wouldn't do too =) and read the chapter when you have the time.**

**Sorry for the delay, real life needed my presence.**

**I´ve split the birthday-chapter so that you can read one part now and the next part the following week. In this case you don't have to wait too long. **

**All mistakes are mine**

**Have a great weekend.. and enjoy the next chapter..**

* * *

**.**

_**Saturday (Lauren´s birthday)**_

**.**

**Bo´s POV**

.

I stood up earlier this morning to help Mrs. Lewis preparing the breakfast. I told Lauren she should sleep a little longer this weekend because it was her day and she doesn't have to do anything today. I just hoped she would do it. Over the week I set up everything for her birthday. I bought her a present to show her my love and made some calls for her big surprise which is hopefully coming in the afternoon. Kenzi assured me that the whole day was planned so that nothing could go wrong just like Lauren liked it. Lauren and Kenzi didn't tell me what their ritual is they do for several years on every birthday so I was really excited what it could be but I´m sure I would like it too.

My mom told me at the beginning of the week, shortly after I asked Kenzi because of the birthday, that she had to go away for two days. First she wanted me to come with her. We would meet the guy who helped us over the years with money and who found the places where we could live for a certain time. He never told us why he did all this for us and never wants something in return. He was a mystery and as quickly he appears he disappears. Somehow he always knew when we were in trouble and needed to move on when Rainer was on our tail. We meet him every year one or two times when he sends us a card with the location and time where we would find him and this card came this week to us, to an inappropriate time for me. If it would have been like all the other years before I had went with her. But this time it was completely different. It was a special weekend for Lauren and for me. So we argued about it because, of course, I didn't want to go with her to the meeting. I would miss Lauren´s birthday and that I wouldn't do for anything in the world. At the end I could convince her with the argument that I would spend all the time with the Lewis family. She was still concerned but trusted me to take care of me for a few days. It was Friday night as she had to leave. She drove in the night because she would meet him in the morning in a town 200 miles away from us and because she would notice a single car following her much earlier in the dark. Letting her go alone was hard for me too. It would be the first time in years that I would be on my own. She promised me to be wary and to take no risk. Then she drove away last night.

So here I was now making my special French toast for my girlfriend´s birthday. Her presented was safely hided in my drawer in my room waiting to be given to her tonight after the dinner. The French toast was ready and I arranged everything on a plate with some fruits. It looked pretty delicious. All was set, even Kenzi made it to come out of her comatose state before her normal get up time. She didn't had the best mood but for her sister she would do everything and maybe with the help of my prepared food her mood would lighten up. Kenzi brought the cups and her mother the coffee, now all was ready. So I got upstairs to wake my wonderful girlfriend. I opened the door to her room carefully, not to wake her right away. Enjoying the view that was offered to me I remained several moments in the doorway. She was just so beautiful.

The spring sun was shining through the window and highlighted her perfect sleeping form. Her hair was cascading over the pillow, one hand under her head the other on my side of the bed searching for the missing body that should be there and that body wished to be there. The sun has warmed the room so the sheets were now barely covering a little part of her legs. I couldn't take my eyes off her body. Her tight black top and the matching panties emphasized her lean and toned legs and arms which let me feel the aching in my lower regions again. It didn't help that she was mumbling some science stuff in her sleep, something about how fast an impulse reaches the brain. I had to take a deep breath to calm down a bit, it didn't help very well. If it wasn't for Lauren I would instantly jump on the bed and would have my way with her. But waiting for her to make the first step I composed myself and slowly approached the bed with the sleeping beauty in it. I carefully lay down on my side, mirroring her position. Like always she sensed that I was near her and began to stir. I moved a little closer craving body contact and kissed her slightly on her soft lips.

"Mmmm…" She was awake now and overcame, still with eyes closed, the last piece of distance between us and our bodies were now fully pressed against each other. I closed my eyes to absorb this feeling of being near her.

"You wasn't there when I woke up the first time. It was hard not to stand up but I stayed as you ordered." She snuggled up to my neck and placed so kisses on my weak spot, directly under my earlobe. She knew exactly what she was doing and it caused me to moan. I still held her close not wanting her to stop even when it was torture. I had to stay calm and tried to keep my desire in check or I would initialize some further actions. I would definitely have to change my underwear later.

"And I´m very proud of you. But now we have to stand up or the breakfast will be cold before we are down." I managed it to form these words without moaning too heavy. She pouted and placed one final kiss under my earlobe and whispered, "Okay but you somehow have to make up for the lost minutes with me in your arms." Her husky voice let my whole body shiver and I felt the well know vibration between my legs. She was about to pull out of our embrace when I stopped the teasing blonde and dragged her in the bed again. Laughing she was now under me lying with her back on the bed looking me with longing and lust filled eyes into mine.

But she teased me so I could do the same. I pressed her further into the bed, my body fully on hers, one leg between her legs and breast to breast. Even through the fabric of my and Lauren´s shirt I could feel her hardened nipples craving to be taken in my mouth. I closed my eyes for a moment to collect myself. I wouldn't do anything else than kissing her. When she´s ready she will give me a sign. Now I would just have some fun with. My lips were now direct in front of hers and I could hear her gasp, not just because of my lips but because of our bodies and my knee which was very close to her center.

"I want to give you your first birthday present and before a special black haired girl with a loose tongue interrupts us I´ll give it to you now." I softly whispered and glided my tongue over her lips which let a moan escape her sensual mouth. Her lips now a little parted I wasted no time and let my tongue find its way into her mouth and capturing hers and they melted together. She slid her hands into my hair, massaging my scalp and I rested my forearm next to Lauren´s head to support myself while my right hand was roaming all over her upper body. Every cell of my body was craving for Lauren, craving to touch her, to be inside her but I knew I wouldn't go that far. I slid my hand slowly under her top. The contact of my slightly cold hand on her warm skin made her raise her back from the bed to try to bring her body closer to mine. We never stopped to kiss even if oxygen was a welcome need. Savoring the feeling of her body trembling under mine I let my hand wander up in a slow pace until I reached her breast. She didn't stop me, so I knew I could touch her more this time. Taking the opportunity I covered her breast with my hand and squeezed it, my thumb running over her hardened peak and she arched into me once more. Loving that she wanted me so bad let me gasp and I felt a tingling in every part of my body. Before we could do something else or I could continue we were loudly interrupted by a screaming voice and I knew exactly which ones it was.

"Yo Yo Yo! You up there! Mama Kenz is hungry. Move your hot little asses down here so that I can finally eat!" As much as I like Kenzi, sometimes I could..

I sighed and raised my head, we were both breathing heavy, I looked my girlfriend in her half closed eyes which were full of desire. We had to giggle because we heard how Lauren´s mom scolded Kenzi for yelling through the house. I focused back to Lauren.

"Happy birthday, baby. I love you. And I´ll try to make this the best birthday you´ve ever had." I gently smiled at her and gave her a peck on her smiling lips. She pulled her hands out of my hair and placed them on both of my cheeks, finding with her honey brown eyes a way right into my soul and I melted again into her touch.

"I love you too. That was a really nice present. And it´s already the best birthday I´ve ever had because you are here. You´re all I want." Her words made me extremely happy and I grinned from ear to ear and she smiled back, "But now we have to get up. You heard it, mama is calling." She joked.

"We shouldn't let her wait. She needs her sugar in the morning or she´ll be pretty mean over the day."

With a last short kiss we reluctantly got up. Lauren went to the bathroom to put some clothes on while I changed my panties. After she was done and came out of the bathroom, with my favorite jeans and a light blue blouse on, we went into the kitchen. Kenzi and her mother took her in the arms and congratulated her as we reached the door. It was great to see that they were so happy. It was a good start in the day. Because Kenzi jostled we sat down and began to eat. My french toasts were gratefully accepted by all especially when I saw how much Kenzi shoveled into her tiny body. She must have a huge stomach. Also Kenzi couldn't wait so that Lauren got her presents while we were eating. From her mom she became the boots she saw in a shoe store as we were shopping in the town and liked so much. I told that Mrs. Lewis and she bought the pair. Her little sister gave her the seventh season of ´_Star Trek: Voyager_´. She loved the show and was sad when it was over. I saw the show too when I was younger and knew why she loved it. Now she had all seasons of the show and I offered that we could someday make a _´Star Trek: Voyager´-marathon._ I told her she would get my gift later today and she was very excited, me too.

During the talks at the breakfast table, I tried to find out again and again what we would do in the morning. Over the week I also attempted to bribe Kenzi with sweets to find out what their secret ritual is but she resisted me. Nobody wanted to tell me, not even their mother. They just gave me a sneak peek. What we will do required endurance, coordination, precision and a bit luck. I was groping around in the dark, nonetheless I was eagerly awaiting the event. After breakfast it was already time to start out. We packed up our stuff together and walked out of the door to the car. Elizabeth and I prepared some food for lunch because we didn't know when we would be back. So we made sandwiches, some more for Kenzi and put water in the bag. Everything stowed in the trunk Lauren took the car keys and we got in. During the ride I tried again to figure out something, put on my cutest face and my otherwise unbeatable pouty lip. But the two remained adamant, just laughed because of my countless attempts. As we turned a while later in a road, and it looked familiar because I was driving it along when I was searching for something for Lauren´s and my first date, I was looking for and reminder which tells me what was on this street. There was second hand shop, a jeweler´s store.. what else? _´Remember Bo… remember!` _Suddenly my eyes widened. _´Could it be..?´_ and my mouth fell open.

"No way! No way! No way! Really? No way! That´s so cool!" I squealed and turned around quickly to the other fellow passengers. They both laughed. "Are we doing what I think we will do?" I asked hopefully with a squeaky voice. Adhesive my face on the window I saw the building I was looking for.

Lauren turned into a parking lot and parked the car properly on a free spot. _´I was right! I was right!´_ I joyfully screamed inwardly. We were standing right in front of the entrance of the Paintball site. I couldn't believe it. When I drove past it some months ago I stopped and went in just to look what they had to offer…and what they had to offer. I spent nearly the rest of that day in there, talked with the owner and he showed me everything. The place was amazing. They had the newest equipment and I found a fantastic camouflage battledress I would definitely wear someday when I had time. Showing me all the areas, Jimmy, the owner, told me the story how he made this site to one of the most popular in the state and I understood why. It was awesome. He showed me all areas and they were great. There were five huge outdoor areas in which you can fight, all special in their own way and with their difficulties. The indoor are was different. It was in an old warehouse with pretty cool obstacles. I definitely wanted to play on this field and now I had the chance. In Lauren´s eyes was relief to see after I turned around to ask her whether we could get out of the car and on the fastest way into it. Maybe she thought I wouldn't like it or would find it stupid. But I couldn´t wait to go in and have fun. She looked me in the eyes and tried to find out if I was okay with it.

"I hope it´s okay that we´re here. Kenzi and I love it and we could to this all together if you want to. It´s something special but I hope you´ll like it." She said.

"Okay? Okay? Lauren, that's awesome! I would have never thought that you would to do such a sport." Capturing her lips by leaning over the gear lever I softly kissed her.

"Alright guys! Stop with eating up each other! Now it´s showtime!" Kenzi blurted and got out of the car.

We parted from each other and followed Kenzi out of the car and into the main building. Behind the desk sat on a chair Jimmy. He told me that he was already sixty years old, but despite his white hair and thanks to his clothing, you might think that he is only forty-five. He saw us coming and stood up to greet us. He congratulated Lauren and hugged her and Kenzi. When I was my turn he looked kindly at me and hugged me too.

"Beth, it´s nice to see you again. I hope you will do me the honor and try some areas out." He said. As we turned to the other two they looked at us blankly.

"You know each other? How come?" Kenzi asked.

"Beth was here, I think a little over 2 months ago, and I have shown her around. She had shown great interest and we talked a little." Jimmy answered.

"I´ve been playing paintball since I was thirteen, thus about five years now. On my last school they had a team and I was the best player." I admitted, somewhat proud.

What I did not tell was that this sport at first served to get my aggressions under control. In the past I had to grabble with the events and rebelled. It wasn't easy for my mom. I had fights with my classmates, instigated trouble, things like that. It was hard for both of us. At the end she put me on a paintball field because she thought it could help me with the anger. And it did. I learned to control my aggression and could let my anger out on the field. I achieved a balance between my secret past and my current life. This compensation welded my mother and me together. We got closer and became a great little family. So one of the first things we do when we move to a new town was to look whether they had an option to play paintball or not. Sometimes we had luck, other times not. Now I had the chance to have some fun with my girlfriend and her sister. I wondered which version of paintball we would play. We need one more player in any case.

"Which variant are we going to play? We will probably still need someone?" I asked, hoping that we could use one of the woodlands Jimmy had to offer.

"You maybe know a lot of that stuff but my bestie here is town champion. That means you have no chance against her." Kenzi said, pointed to Lauren and took one of her arms and pulled it up like a boxer who had just won.

"I´m pretty good even if I don't play that much." Lauren said while she looked a little embarrassed and but amused at the same time.

"Pretty good? That girl let muscle-bound men cry like babies when they lose against her." The now black haired announcer continued, "and we´ll play Speedball. The fourth person is Hale. He often plays with his father so he knows the rules." I nodded smiling and finally wanted to play, right now no matter which variant we would play. I was curious how good Lauren would be.

A short time later, Hale came to us and we could start. Jimmy had already prepared everything. For me he brought the equipment I had seen and really wanted to try, then we all changed. When I saw Lauren in her suit, I was flabbergasted. She looked incredible. Her entire uniform was precisely tuned and fitted perfect. We looked all pretty good. We decided that Lauren would be in a team with Hale, Kenzi and I would be their opponents. Everyone was ready and we walked to the SupAir-field. The weather was okay, not too cold to play outside. It was time to play.

**.**

Several hours later and four tired person we came to the agreement that we call it a draw. Kenzi and I won two times and Lauren with Hale too. In between we ate our lunch and continued the battle. It was unbelievable how good Lauren could play. She has such an elegance and tactically no one could fool her, she was brilliant. Always finding the best positions, no matter in which terrain she defeated Kenzi and then me without mercy. Kenzi and I had really luck that we won two times. One time it was funny. Lauren shot little her sister right in the chest from a fifty meters distance, which was an incredible shot by the way, and Kenzi fell onto the ground, looked at me and tried to sound like a real victim, whispered into my ear, "I´m hit! I´m hit! Leave me behind Beth! But avenge me! Win for us…. Ugh." And she _´died´._ I had to laugh but played along.

"No Kenzi no! I´ll win for us. I promise!" I said with a fake raspy voice and left her behind to find a good hideout from which I could attack the others. And I did. Minutes later Hale left his hiding place and I got him. Then only Lauren and I were remaining. It was a cat-and-mouse game. It took a while but then we left our hideaways at once. Lauren shot but this time didn't hit me. I reacted fast enough and shot too, hit her on the right arm and won the battle for Kenzi.

We had a lot of fun and decided to do this more often if we could. Shortly after we came back from the woodlands I received a call which told me that my big surprise for Lauren was there. Talking with the person on the other end for a while I said that we would be back soon and the surprise should wait in the hallway of Lauren´s house. I tried to stay calm, to avoid arousing suspicion. Curious, what Lauren would say or do I already knew she would love the surprise. We showered separated, dressed back to casual, went out of the building to say goodbye to Hale and drove without hesitation straight back home.

When we arrived I let Kenzi and Lauren proceed. Kenzi would certainly also like the gift and I didn´t want to stand in the way. Lauren unlocked the door and they both went in, followed closely by me. I could not see Lauren´ face, but her eyes had to be huge and her mouth open because I heard her gasp, Kenzi surely looked exactly the same. I knew the man only from pictures Lauren had on her desk and which were on the mantelpiece. His hair was a little shorter than on the photos but I could see that Lauren had her father´s soft, trustworthy eyes. I was glad that the surprise was a success and laughed as the two daughters ran to her dad.

"Daddy!" Lauren yelled crying for joy, even Kenzi had tears in her eyes, and they jumped in his arms, holding him tight. I walked over to Lauren´s mom and stood beside her. She put a hand on my shoulder and leaned toward me and whispered in my right ear.

"Thank you! I don't know how you did it but thank you." I looked up and could see the gratitude in her eyes. For sure she had missed her husband too. I said nothing, just nodded with a smile on my lips and we stood there, observing the little reunion. Several minutes passed until the three untied from each other. The joy was written in the their faces and I was happy with them.

"What are you doing here? We thought you would only be home in a month." Lauren asked as she was wiping some tears out of her face. Her father gave her handkerchief and then pointed to me. All turned around and now I was the main person.

"The young lady over there called me and said that both of you are missing me and asked if I could come home early. So I decided to come home to surprise you and I think it worked." He said, his daughters still in his arms.

"You said you miss him so much. So I got the number from your phone. I asked Kenzi to procure it for me and I copied out the number. Then I called your dad and he managed it to come home early for your birthday." I added.

She first looked at Kenzi who nodded smiling and also with tears in the eyes, then she turned to me. Coming to me I could see the same gratitude I saw in her mother's eyes and also the love that I hoped to see forever.

As she stood right in front of me, she put her arms around my neck and kissed me. As if I would have been doing this all my life, I placed my hands on her back to press her tightly to me. Our tongues met and she let me feel everything. Her taste let me nearly forget where we were . If we had been somewhere else, I would have given myself to her. But we were in a room with her entire family, which meant that I had to pull myself together. I begrudgingly broke the kissed and squeezed her softly to let her know why I did that. Her arms still around my neck she leaned to me, our cheeks touched, "Thank you. I don't know what else to say than I love you." She whispered.

"Everything to make you happy. I love you too." I kissed her cheek and we pulled apart.

The rest of the afternoon we spent together and we all listened to some of the stories from Lauren's father. Thus I learned some interesting things about my girlfriend. For example, that she liked it as a little kid to whiz through the house, naked. Her mother said that she was a very cute kid. I was sure that she was cute. I would have liked to see Lauren as a child and witnessed how she has grown up, would have liked to spare her the one or the other pain. But now we finally have each other.

Her mother made a great dinner and we kept up with the stories of the Lewis´ family. It was a lot of fun. Earlier that week I talked to Elizabeth and told her about my other surprise I had for Lauren and I would have to bring her to my house for that. She gave me her permission. So after dinner it was time to change the location.

"It´s time for us to go." I said to Lauren, after I came back from the kitchen where I helped her mom with the dishes. First Lauren wanted to do that but we insisted that she didn't do anything today because it´s her birthday. She sat up from the sofa, because she was lying there next to Kenzi, watching some shows, and looked at me confused.

"Where are we going?"

"I´ve told you that I have another surprise for you." She nodded, "This surprise is in my house. So that means we have to go over." I finished and held out my hand for her. Without further questions she took the offered hand and stood up to follow me. We said good night to all and walked out of the Lewis house and went to my. I could feel by the way how hard she squeezed my hand that Lauren was very excited and she should be. Because this surprise is just for her.

**.**

**I stopped here for you so that you can read a part of the birthday and I try to update at the beginning of the next week..**

**As always let me know what you think! **

**Because of _AI3xAF_ I have a question for you: Do you want to read one or two chapters with Nadia within for some more drama or not? I already thought about it and I have an idea. But it´s up to you! So if you want some drama with Nadia write it in the reviews or send me a PM, as you want. Then until next time and have a great day!**

**To be continued…**


	13. chapter: Happy birthday (Part II)

**I´m so so sorry for the huge delay… I don't know how to explain it.**

**This chapter was a big step for me…at some point I had a massive writer´s block and like some of you have noticed it, I have started a new story that was easier to write… again I´m sorry for letting you wait so long, hope that it won´t happen again and that it was worth the wait**

**Some of you already know what to expect in this chapter and for the others…have fun ;)**

**I just want to mention that this is the first time I wrote something like that but I´m open for every criticism…no matter how bad…it helps me with my writing…**

**Also sorry for all the mistakes I make….but now.. enjoy the next chapter…**

* * *

**.**

**Bo´s POV**

**.**

We walked over to my house through the slightly cold night. During the day the weather was nice, the leafs were already turned red, yellow and brown. It was a fantastic play of colors. But when it was getting darker and the sun didn't shine anymore it became fresh. So we hurried inside even if it was just a short path. In the hallway we took off our jackets and the shoes too. I led us, through the other hallway straight to my room where we were standing now in front of. The door was closed and I positioned myself between it and Lauren. She trembled slightly, telling me that she was as excited as I. Her eyes were sparkling with joy and she squeezed my hands a bit tighter now that we were just seconds away from my surprise for her. I couldn't hide the smile that became evident on my lips. She was just so cute, like a little kid waiting for a new toy to play with. For the outside world Lauren seemed to be reserved, restrained, sometimes a nerd. But around her friends, family and me, her girlfriend, she was one of the funniest persons I´ve ever met, kind, brave, determined, smart, at the same time and never showed off with her knowledge like other people would do. She was special and all these things together were the reason why I fell in love with this incredible woman. Maybe her amazing, sexy body and her beauty played a role. But the appearance alone doesn't matter if there are now feelings involved and in your heart it didn't feel right. I´ve made this experience, have been reduced to my body. I knew what an effect my body had on the male and female gender. So it often happened that they just wanted sex with me for their own pleasure, at some point I was interested but I had never slept with a complete stranger. That´s not me.

Now that I had Lauren by my side I was calm and happy. My life was a nightmare but she helped out of this hole of self-destruction, desperation and sorrow. In a short time she made up all the things that happened to me, helped me up. Even if I couldn't talk about what happened to my mom and me she was the one who changed me. She made me better and tonight I wanted to give back something from the happiness she gave me.

"Close your eyes!" I ordered with a gentle tone. She obeyed my request and closed her eyes, "And don't cheat!" Chuckling she raised her right hand.

"Scouts honor. I promise."

"Okay." I said while I was laughing.

With her eyes not seeing what was going on I opened the door to my room and led her with our hands entwined through the room to the bathroom. She wasn't supposed to see the first room because there was another surprise waiting for her. We reached the bathroom and stepped inside. She instantaneously noticed the warmth and smell in the air. She smelled jasmine, her favorite scent. Her mischievous grin revealed that she liked the surprise. I closed the door behind us and we walked one more step inside. I stopped, went behind her and wrapped my hands around her stomach, immediately feeling that she leaned into my touch, my head lay on her shoulder to be able to see her face when she saw what I have prepared for her.

"You can open them now." I whispered in her ear.

She gasped and her eyes dilated, raised one hand which was resting on my forearm to cover her mouth with it and looked at what was in front of her. All over the room were spread out candles, on the drawers and some on the floors, let the otherwise cold and white tiles shine in a warm, soft and calming tone.

"After the stressful weeks and no matter what we would have done today I thought that you have earned a hot bath. And it was a quite eventful day so you can bath as long as you want, then I have another surprise for you in my room. How does it sound?" I finished my sentence with kissing her on the cheek.

She turned in our embrace and cupped my face with her smooth hands. I saw tears rolling down her cheeks which I haven't seen two seconds ago, bent forward to kiss them as softly as possible away. It didn't worry me that she was crying because I saw the expression on her beautiful face that told me that she cried with joy.

"Where do you just come from?" She whispered, her eyes searching for an answer in mine.

"Here and there." I joked and caused that she rolled her eyes in amusement, "Come on now! The water is getting cold." I winked over to the tub, then looked back at her.

"You bath with me!?" It was more a request than a question.

I was glad that she had no fear to be naked with me anymore. The first time I wanted to shower with her she hesitated, thought that I wouldn't like what I would see. But I assured her that she didn't need to be afraid of my reaction. Seen her in her underwear and swimsuit before I knew that she had a great body. I guessed that she was insecure because of Nadia. Nadia reduced Lauren to an object she could play with until it was no longer funny and threw it away. She used her for her own pleasure. If I would ever meet her I would tell and maybe show her what I thought what kind of person she was. But at that moment I focused on Lauren and what I could do to dissolve her issue with the shame or whatever it was. It may was a bold decision and might have backfired but I decided to take my clothes off first. She didn't say anything while I was undressing myself or stopped me, just looked at me, viewing every move I made. I could hear her gasp from time to time. When I was as naked as I was born and approached her slowly I saw that she was holding her breath. I went weak at the knees the way she looked at me, her eyes full of affection, love and gratitude, maybe because I made the deciding step. I told her that she didn't have to be afraid around me and that I loved her the way she was, no one could change my opinion. Seeing the hesitation disappear in her eyes she thanked me for my love and let me helped her with the undressing. And she didn't have to be afraid at all . I was the one whose heart leapt when I saw her, finally standing in front of me with no clothes on. She was beyond beautiful and I told her that at least one million times.

Now we were in the same situation, but this time she had no fear. I smiled at her, took a step to her to be close at a hand, put one arm around her waist.

"I´d love to." I squeezed her softly and after a quick kiss we pulled apart again.

We both took our clothes off and put them on the chair next to a drawer and always after we were finished with undressing, standing in front of each other, my breath hitched because of what I saw.

I could never prevent to let my gaze wander all over her body. Lauren´s entire body was a masterpiece. Her collarbone jutted out a little bit and moved on to her shoulders, then to her muscular, well proportioned arms. Her breasts which were smaller than mine fitted perfectly to her body, nibbles like buttons. On her flat abdomen you could see the defined muscles and her bellybutton which I knew was one of her ticklish spots. When you looked lower you saw the little piece of her darker pubic hair and the beginning of her fold I would really like to part and lick with my tongue up and down just to taste… I shook my head, noticing how wet I suddenly was between my legs and closed them. This went too far and it was really not the right moment. Today everything was concentrated on Lauren, not me. I also closed my eyes, tried somehow to ease the upcoming arousal. I felt a hand on my bare shoulder, the cool caused me to startle and I looked up to Lauren.

"Everything okay?" She asked while looking me right into the eyes. I gave her an assuring smile.

"I just called the first time you were standing naked in front of me to my mind and thought of how beautiful you look right now. You are beautiful." I saw her blush.

"You make me feel beautiful. I love you." She underlined her statement with a soft and genuine kiss.

"I love you too." I said and motioned to the bathtub, "Shall we?"

She nodded and we went to the huge tub. I got inside first, helped her in with offering a supporting hand she took and sat down, my back against the rim, Lauren with her back against my chest sitting between my legs. It was one of the most amazing feelings I´ve ever had in my life, just being close to her was all I wanted.

For a while we didn't say anything, just enjoyed the closeness and the water with the light jasmine scent that heated up our body. Our hands were entwined, one pair resting on the top, the other in the water on Lauren´s stomach and we watched the candlelight.

It is wonderful when you didn't have to say anything, when everything is perfect and you were together with the person you loved. And I could say that I was happy, more than happy to be together with the person I loved and I would do everything possible to protect her and our love.

"What are you thinking about?" Her voice put me out of my thoughts and she snuggled up to me a bit more. I held her close, buried my nose in the crook of her neck.

"I thought about us and how happy I am with you." I said, placed kisses as light as a feather along her jaw and neck which made her moan.

"Have I ever tell you how much I love you?" Her question let me melt inside and she turned her head around to face me. She leaned to me, her nose slightly touching mine and we both closed our eyes.

"I love you and it will never change. I´ll be there for you and love you as long as you want me and I hope it will be a long time." And I meant every single word.

"Thank you." She whispered. I could feel that she was smiling.

With her back against mine we stayed for a time in the bathtub, relaxed, drank some wine and Lauren told me some more stories about her childhood. It was quite entertaining what she had all experienced with Kenzi and how much fun she had. After an hour we decided to get out because our skin was beginning to get wrinkled. That also meant that it was time for the next surprise. I told Lauren that she didn't have to put on clothes, wrapped her in a towel, myself I put on some underwear. After that I opened the door to my bedroom, letting her see what I had arranged for her next. I stood behind her so that she could see all.

I´ve scattered rose petals on the bed and some on the floor, the light was dimmed and there was a smell of apricots because of the essential oil on the nightstand. I had to fight for it with an old lady who wanted to have it too. But after I explained her the situation and why I needed this one so badly she gave in and let me have it.

"Next I will give you one of my special massages. I got your favorite lotion, you just have to lie down and can relax. And when we are done here I thought that we could cuddle up in the bed and watch an old movie that you choose." I said, stood now next to her with one arm around her waist, waiting for her response.

"Thank you." She just said, looking me in the eyes then back to the bed. I chuckled and squeezed her.

"You don't have to thank me for everything. I love doing these things for you." I kissed her on the cheek and pushed her to the bed, "Now lie down on your stomach and let my hands do their work."

She walked to the bed, removed her towel, offering me a very nice view and lay down in a smooth motion and looked at me, waiting for me to come.

"Then show me how good your hands are!" Her mischievous and lopsided grin let me melt again and the ambiguity behind her request let me feel the sweet ache in my stomach and lower the second time this night. I hurried and went to the bed, sat down so that I was straddling her thighs. It was an unbelievable view, her muscles were moving under her light movements, the hair hang on one side, showing me her long, elegant neck. I could sit here forever just taking in this beauty which was mine. Not that I would own her, but Lauren gave me the honor of being her girlfriend and I will do everything for her, show her that she deserved all and more and I´ll try to make her happy every single day as long as she wanted me to. I leaned over to the nightstand and grabbed the lotion, bent down to kiss her softly on her cheek, her eyes were already closed and she smiled as she felt my lips touching her.

"Are you relaxed?" I asked, placed another kiss under her earlobe. Her light moan gave me the answer but she nodded anyway.

I leaned back and put some lotion in my hand, rubbed it in my hands and began my work to bring her some more relaxation.

**.**

**Lauren´s POV**

**.**

I´ve never felt so secure, looked after and loved. No one had ever done something like that for me than Beth had done just today, not even Nadia. Yes, Nadia was nice and gave me flowers on my birthday or at our anniversary day but she never did more. She has never taken a lot of trouble to show me her feelings or anything like that. I was the one who maintained our relationship, tried to make her happy by preparing a picnic at the lake or a romantic dinner with candlelight. She always said that she wasn't the type for doing something like that. Thinking about it I should have seen that she didn't love me the way I loved her or at least I thought that I loved her. At the end I knew it for sure that she fooled me.

Since Beth I knew what real love was. She made me happy every day I was together with her, always supported me, challenged me with her knowledge like no other could and loved me from the bottom of her heart. I knew it because I saw it in her eyes. Whenever I looked into her eyes there was so much passion, trust, above all love to see. She never looked at somebody like that, just me. I´ve never seen these kind of emotions in Nadia´s eyes, never the sparkling or suspense between us like I experience it with Beth. It hurt when she left me because I cared about her but she just used me. Maybe someday we would meet again and then she could tell me why she did what she did.

All these thoughts which were spinning around in my head let me come to the conclusion that I was ready. Ready to be together with Beth in the most intimate way. It may seem to come out of nowhere, actually it wasn't. She showed me that she would wait no matter how much time I would need, was there when I had a bad day and lay with me in the bed just to cuddle until I was asleep. I could feel that she wanted me, the way she looked at me and how her hands were roaming over my body. But she never rushed into things, always waited for me until I was ready. She was the most caring person I knew, not including my family. Especially this week she did more than Nadia had done in the one and a half years of our relationship and that made a clear statement about her person. I didn't knew why I recognized it only now but now I knew exactly that I wanted to give myself fully to her. She was the person I loved and who loved me. She was all I need.

I took a deep breath and focused back on Beth´s work, in particular on her skilled hands. It was heavenly. She found all tense spots, loosened up all knots I had. Her hand glided over my skin, carried out each movement precisely and the scent of apricots filled my nose. It aroused me and I felt the familiar wetness between my legs that I´ve felt it the last couple of weeks. Maybe my body was already willing to be together with Beth´s, but mentally I wasn't ready. I didn't know what stopped me the several times before, however now I wouldn't stop any attempts from her side. Knowing that she was waiting for me to take the next step in connection with this and feeling it on my thighs that she was aroused too encouraged me and I decided that now was the right time. Nothing was forced, it felt right and most important, we loved each other.

I was still amazed that she wanted me but I was so happy that she found me and wanted to give us a try despite my initial hesitation. Now I wanted to show her how much she meant to me.

I opened my eyes, blinked a few times to adjust myself to the light, a short glance on the clock told me that Beth was giving me the best massage I´ve ever had for almost an hour. Time passed quickly when I was together with her. She must have seen that I had opened my eyes and stopped the movement of her hands which were now resting on my hips.

"Is everything okay?" she asked, a little concern to hear.

"You know, I can feel you." I said with hint of amusement in my voice.

"I hope so. That or I´m doing something wrong for an hour." She said laughing, but didn't understand what I meant.

"That's not what I meant. I meant that I can feel you… on my thighs." Several moments passed, she thought about what I said.

"Oh…" I could hear the embarrassment.

Wanting to see her I shifted so that I was laying on my back, completely naked underneath her, not caring about that fact or fearing anything. The way she looked sent chills down my spine even when she blushed and avoided to look at me. Her eyes wandered all over my upper body, also noticed that her panties was the only barrier between our, now soaking wet, centers. She was breathing heavy and closed her eyes, maybe trying to compose herself and not to make a wrong move. When she opened her eyes again I saw so much passion, desire, lust and need but she tried to suppress all these longing emotions. She couldn't keep them in check.

"I think… uhm… we should… should stop." She panted and wanted to get off me, away from the bed, away from me. But not wanting her to leave I grabbed her by the arms, forcing her to stay and she didn't fight it, at the same time her eyes widened and she looked at me again. She froze, not knowing why I held her in this position, so close. I pulled her gently down to me, so close that I could feel her breath on my lips and put a hand on her cheek, trying to calm her down. Her breasts were touching mine, only the fabric was an obstacle. Now I was breathing heavier too with her body pressed against mine.

We looked each other right into the eyes, she was still searching for an answer for what I was doing. I was never so sure in my life like I was right now. Besides the little hint of fear I could still see the desire, passion and lust in her eyes and leaned nearer, our lips only an inch apart and breathed,

"I want you."

**.**

**Bo´s POV**

**.**

My heart stopped for a second. I didn't know if I had heard that right or if I had just imagined it but seeing in Lauren´s eyes I knew it wasn't a dream. They were filled with the same need, passion and arousal I thought I could almost smell. Or could I smell it? My senses became blurred, I didn't know if I could control myself with Lauren beneath me with her beautiful, perfect and heated naked body. And she wanted me, right in this moment. She was ready, ready for me, for us to give utterance to our love in the most emotional and intimate way. I loved her with all my heart and I was sure that it would never change. I´ve earned her trust, earned her love and waited for her to be ready and now she was. She would let me make love to her and I would definitely show her how much I loved her. The mere idea let an electrical feeling rush through my entire body and I wanted to touch her, not just her back. I wanted to give her whole body the attention it deserved, from her head over her amazing body to the toe.

_God, I want her so much. _

But wanting her explicit permission I looked straight in her hazel brown eyes and I could see that she meant what she said, at the same time I had to hear it. She had to say it.

"Are you sure? We can wait. I can wait." I said softly and honestly, waited for the words I needed to hear.

And again her eyes showed nothing but desire and the fire I loved. In the eyes of people you could see so much, all emotion, all the feelings they sometimes couldn't express or show another person and I saw everything in Lauren´s eyes, all the feelings she had for me, the love that she let me feel every day since we were together even if we hadn't declared our love to each other during that time. Now we were here, knowing that we loved each other, knew our deepest feelings and wanted to show us our love.

Her lust filled eyes, which again sent shivers down my spine right to the place between my legs, looked right into mine and she opened her mouth to give me the final answer I was waiting for. She lifted her hands with which she cupped my face and pulled me softly down to her so that I could feel the heat of her body, her breasts only inches away from mine, my lips slightly brushing against hers which let me almost lose my control. When she wouldn't say something within the next seconds I didn't know if I could let her go without touching her. I just had such a tempting offer in front of me or rather underneath me against that I couldn't resist any longer. She opened her mouth, immediately letting me feel her warm breath against my lips, it got worse and worse with the seconds that passed and her not saying a word so far. But now she has parted her so sensual lips and was about to say something. Her eyes never looked away, always found mine.

"I want you to touch me. I want you to taste me. I want to feel you inside me. I want you in any possible way and I give you my heart and my soul. I love you with everything I have and I want you to show me how much you love me. I´m yours and you´re mine." Her breathe tickled my lips.

I closed my eyes to take in every word she had said. The feeling to be so loved by this woman was overwhelming and I didn't know how I could ever thank her for giving me her love. But I knew that I could, like she said it, show her how much I loved her and that´s exactly what I would do now.

Without opening my eyes I overcame the last distance between us and captured her lips with mine, laid every emotion I had in this kiss to declare her my love in one possible way. I let my tongue glide over her bottom lip til her tongue found mine and we began a slow but passionate dance and I could taste the last traces of the exclusive wine we have drank during the bath. Every fiber of my being was craving to touch her therefore I lifted up my right hand which had rested next to her head with the other one and let it slide over her cheek, feather light touches along her smooth skin down her throat where I could feel her pulse which was as fast as mine. On my way down I passed her collarbone that protruded, could have touched her beautiful breasts but haven't done it, instead let my hand glide along her rips and rested it on her hip. I had to chuckle because of Lauren´s reaction, I heard her pant with a hint of disappointment, she wanted to be touched on her sensitive spots. In the position before I was straddling Lauren, now had raised my right leg and put it between hers, lightly touching with my knee her waiting, and how I could feel, throbbing and wet core. Her breath hitched and she arched into my body, wanted more, we both wanted more.

The pace we had set began to be too slow and our kiss increased in heat, tongues fought for dominance but she let me always win, somehow teased me in the sweetest way I could imagine and I wanted to give myself to her completely. Her hands found its way in my hair, squeezed and massaged my scalp, at the same time pulled me impossibly closed to her, our bodies were fully pressed against the other so that I could feel her erected nipples through the fabric of my bra, but that wasn't enough, needed to feel her entire naked skin and the desired friction.

As if she could read my minds, she broke our kiss much to my dismay, her hands wandered out of my hair, down my neck until she found the clasp of the unwanted garment.

"Bra off … panties too… now!" She husked into my ear, was also out of breath like I was, unhooked it and took it off in a single and careful movement with lightly shaking hands showing me that she was as aroused as I. After the bra was tossed on the floor she helped me with my black lace panties and took them off as well, brushed with her nails against my thighs, the goose bumps appeared unavoidable when her skin was on mine. It was unbelievable how passionate and sexy, also so pure and unadulterated this woman I loved with all that I had could be. I had to moan again which mixed with all our lust filled noises that we made, indescribable. I took over the last piece of clothes from her and let it fall down to the other underwear and that meant that there were finally no longer any barriers between us and it was amazing. Even when I had seen her naked before, it was completely different now that she was underneath me, wanted me and saw with half closed eyes which were filled with pleasure into mine, showing me the need to be touched by me and I´d love to do that.

Our mouths melted together once more in a feverish and all consuming kiss, no matter how needed the air was, we couldn't get enough of each other. The moment our bare breasts touched we both had to gasp because of the sensation that was building up in our bodies.

Finally I let go off her mouth and placed soft and wet kisses along her jawline down to her neck where I found her sensitive spot which I gave my full attention, could hear her sharp breath when I took her skin gently between my teeth and sucked on it. I was sure that I had marked her, which was exactly what I wanted. Everyone should know that she was mine and I was hers. Her hands roamed all over my back, her perfectly manicured nails left their own marks on it with digging into my skin, it was such a sweet torture.

Wanting to fully explore her body I trailed my kisses down her throat emphasized by her delicious moans until I reached her breasts and covered one hardened peak with my lips, let my tongue swirl around it which caused her to arch into my mouth. While I was giving this one its deserved attention by sucking and lightly teasing it I didn't forget the other one and brushed against her other nipple with my thumb, feeling that it was as hard as the one between my teeth. All the time her hands held me in place, buried in my hair, didn't want me to end the play of my tongue while my free hand was on her back, also holding her in the position I wanted her. Not to be left out I gave the completely hardened button one last lick and turned to the other that welcomed my sudden love and care. I had the chance to let out all the pent-in sexual tension that had been built over the last weeks when I couldn't touch her like I desired, couldn't show her the way I wanted it for so long.

With her approval and the given pleasure finished I made my way up to her again and found her soft lips one more time just to end in an both sensual and heated kiss. I opened my eyes to see a completely unraveled and wild Lauren in front of me with her gaze focused on me, the now much darker eyes filled with need to be touched more, she was getting more and more impatient, panting with want, also showing that she needed more by rotating her core against my thigh, lifted her body to come closer to me to get any satisfaction she could receive and my whole body was on fire feeling the wetness of Lauren´s desire flowing down my leg.

With one last intensive kiss I let my mouth work its way down her neck, between her breast, licked, nipped, sucked her oversensitive skin which caused her to whimper, her body was working on its own, trembling, winded its way somewhere but always trying to find any kind of release.

The room was filled with our heavy breaths, pant and moans we had no control of, nobody cared about that fact. We were alone, no one could interrupt us and we could be as loud as we wanted.

I was now between Lauren´s straddled legs, my mouth only inches away from her pulsating core and I moisture my lips because of the anticipation I felt inside me. It was the most amazing view I´ve ever had. Lauren´s mound direct in front of me, her flat stomach, her hands on her protruded small breasts, massaging them and her lust filled beautiful face which she lifted now to see me with her darkened eyes straight in mine.

"I love you Lauren." I croaked with a furred tongue.

"I love yo…Ohhh" She cried out with a husky voice but didn't come any further because my mouth was now on her.

She threw her head back which fell in the pillow, lifted her back up from the mattress, hands in the sheets, holding them that tight as if she could shred them to pieces any moment and pressed herself into me. I had to put my hands on her hips to hold her down because of how heavy her body was shaking.

Lauren´s taste mixed with the scent of her arousal was almost too much for me, drove me crazy but I couldn't stop and of course didn't want to. I let my tongue flick up and down her fold in long and firm strokes, parted her labia and captured her swollen and sensitive clit, sucked and blew on it causing her to scream and moan at the same time.

"God…don't stop!" she breathed out, looked me deep in the eyes before her own role back in her head, closed them to enjoy and take in every feeling, her hands found the way into my hair to prevent me from taking my mouth away.

And why should I do that. I tasted the most delicious juice I could have imagined and the woman with that amazing taste let me give her the pleasure she was more than longing for. Now I had lost the control I have been holding back since the day I saw her, lost my inner strength because of this woman and I couldn't be more happy and in love with. I wanted to get lost in her, could stay in this position for the rest of my life just to make love to the most passionate human being I knew and could get drunk on it if no one would stop me.

"More! God I need more!" she begged, couldn't control her body which was writhing in pleasure beneath me.

"What do you want." I whispered, ready to do everything she was asking for without any hesitation. She raised her, probably heavy head once more so that I could see in her glowing eyes which branded a mark into my heart and I knew would love this woman until my dying breath.

"Inside… need you… inside me…" She stammered, not able to form a coherent sentence and I couldn't care less. I had a task and was going to fulfill it with brilliance.

I bowed my head between her legs again, my mouth glided along her fold and nub in a steady pace. Following her order I took my hand from her hip which was still trembling with excited anticipation. Our both bodies were vibrating, all the time mine was craving its own release, needed to be touched too, I needed her inside me, but had just enough control to not touch myself to take some of the edge off my body had built up. First I wanted to satisfy Lauren´s necessities.

My hand was now directly in front of her, it wasn't necessary to moisten them because she was more than wet, had to lick up the surplus liquid before it could get lost, so I positioned my index finger and dipped slightly inside her and instantaneously got a reaction from her by jerking uncontrollably telling me that she was beyond sensitive.

"Don't.. don't tease me..!" her voice was filled with nothing but desire.

I caught her off guard by sliding two fingers in one smooth motion into her as deep as possible followed by a loud and heart-rending scream. I pumped my fingers in and out, always in slow and steady rhythm, bringing her continuously to her release. While my fingers were busy with her tight walls around them, contracted more and more with every further shove inside, I continued my assault on the swollen nub, ravished it with all I had. At the same time it was getting harder and harder for me, all the things Lauren did, or not did brought me higher and higher, with one touch from her I would possibly come right on the spot.

"Come up here! I want to see you!" She said, heavy panting but now with an unfaltering voice.

She underlined her demand by releasing my hair out of her tight grip and cupped my cheeks with them, pulling me carefully up to her. I freed myself from the sweet place and followed her up. She came to meet me on my way to her and my lips found hers, let her taste her own arousal and we both moaned because of the electrical feeling that rushed again to all our nerve ends, increasing the desire to a nearly painfully point.

Our bodies moved in perfect sync, mine dovetailed into her like we were made for each other. Every kiss, every push inside her brought us closer. She wrapped her legs around my waist to get more friction between our bodies which were covered in a veil of sweat. Our movements were getting faster and faster with the seconds that passed. We had our eyes closed, could feel the others breath on the own lips, only our loud moans, grunts and screams were to hear in the otherwise quiet room. I could feel how her walls began to clench around my fingers , felt how close she was. She didn't want to be outdone and took one hand from my back which had rested there with the other one and let it slide along my ribcage, between our bodies and found my also soaking wet sex, let her fingers brush against it and without a warning plunged two of her slim fingers inside me. Now I was the one who had to scream out in pleasure, whimpered against her mouth, almost came but wanting it to last a little longer I bit on my lip, tried somehow to put off my own satisfaction.

"God… I love you!" I whispered, barely to hear but she did.

"I love you too." She responded and it was all I wanted to hear.

Her eyes locked mine and we didn't looked away when we reached our climax simultaneously, let the intensive and amazing waves wash over us, followed by several screams and I love you´s, we just felt the other one. Her walls clenched around my fingers and it was unbelievable. Everything in me closed up, only her deep inside me and her eyes on me mattered, nothing else. We road out our orgasms, our bodies still grinded against the other, fingers thrusting slowly in and out to take every bit of that feeling with us.

After the most crashing orgasm I´ve ever had I collapsed and fell on Lauren, hadn't the power to lift myself up but it didn't seem to bother her that I was laying with my full weight on her. Several minutes passed, we tried to fill our lunges with air, caressed the other with kisses and held each other close, not wanting this intimate contact to end. Her legs fell limp on the bed and she raised her hand and placed it on my cheek signalizing me to look her in the eyes what I did.

I couldn't hide the smile that spread out in my face because I saw a very a satisfied and tired Lauren underneath me. More than happy to have fulfilled my girlfriends need I rolled my also tired but more than relaxed body from her, took her with me to not lose any contact between our slightly sore bodies. When I was on my side and saw in Lauren´s eyes I could see nothing else than love.

"Hi.." I whispered, leaned into her hand that radiated a comforting warmth.

"Hi" she replied. We didn't have to say anything else.

Only the two of us existed in this moment. Nothing else was important, no Nadia, no Rainer, no past could invade our little universe in which we existed. Here and now only our love mattered.

"Thank you." She said after a long time of peaceful silence and love-filled glances.

"For what?" I placed one hand on her back and pulled her closer.

"For being you. For waiting for me and for loving me." She covered my mouth with hers and we got lost in a sensual, longing and slow kiss. Out tongues merged together and we only pulled apart when the need for air was too much and rested our foreheads together.

"I love you Lauren Lewis and I would have waited longer just for you. I will try to make you happy every day for the rest of my life." I said honestly and pecked her nose.

"I´m already the happiest woman in the world because I have you." She snuggled up to me and we closed our eyes, "Thank you for the best birthday I´ve ever had and for the grand final. I love you."

I chuckled. This woman was just too cute.

"I love you too." I whispered in her ear and could feel her smile on my skin because she kissed my shoulder.

I covered us with the sheets to prevent our bodies from getting chilled. Lauren was right, it was a great day, full of surprises, fun, love and more. It wasn't supposed to end like this but I couldn't be more happy about how the things came out. We held each other closer and she rested her head on my chest. Our heartbeat was in sync and we drifted into a deep, hopefully dreamless sleep. I had my life in my arms and would never let her go. Now everything was perfect.

_**.**_

_**Unknown**_

_**.**_

Rainer was sitting behind his desk in the dark room, only the moonlight was shining through the half closed blinds. He was thinking about the next steps he had to do to find the whore of wife he had married and her child.

For almost ten years he had been in searching for the two people he had called family in the past. Everything could have been perfect. But this curios brat that was his daughter had to ruin all his work and he had to start all over again, had to rebuild his entire imperium. He couldn't risk that they get in his way again, not this time. They had to be eliminated, completely.

He held the list in his hand where his informants guessed they could be. A few minutes ago he called for his best man. This man was his right hand and obeyed all his orders. A knock on the door let him look up from the paper.

"Come in!" He said out loud.

The door opened and the huge man came inside. With all his tattoos on the arms and torso he appeared very terrifying and the people on the streets were afraid of him. They should.

"Bruce, good to see you. I have a task for you." Rainer said and motioned him to come closer.

"What can I do for you sir?" Bruce asked as he approached the desk with the man behind it.

"I have a list you have to work through. There are names of cities written on it and I want you to go there to try to find some indications about my precious family. The cities are countrywide so I give you some time." He handed the standing man the list who looked at it briefly.

"Alright sir. Anything else?" Bruce nodded without hesitating.

"Inform me when you have found something! You can go now!" Rainer said and devoted to his other businesses. The massive torso left the room to get some clothes for the trip, more important was that he had to call another person to inform this one about Rainer´s plans.

In the dark room was still sitting the impatient Rainer. He was tired of this hide and seek. Mother and daughter had their fun, they let him a merry chase for too long. He had to end it, even when he had to do it with his own hands.

**.**

**This was the longest chapter I´ve ever written…it was different but good**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Just a little sneak peek: there will come one chapter with Lauren and Bo and then we will start like Kenzi would say it the shituation…. **

**To be continued…**


	14. chapter: The morning after

**Wow Wow Wow ...100 follower, I don´t know what to say...You are amazing and make my day!**

**And sigh... thank you guys that you liked the last chapter...it wasn´t easy for me to write a scene like in the last chapter**

**Okay like I wrote last time, this is a filler with BoLo interactions, some smuttiness ahead because you liked it the last time **

**And here comes the part where I have to say a HUGE HUGE Thank You! to ****ninjab1tch for offering help as beta and I hope we will work together for a long time...thank you  
**

**I also want to thank Felicitas4620 for the lovely pm telling me that I also receive support from my native country... _Danke Deutschland! =)_ **

**Okay I stop with the sentimentality and give you what you want..  
**

**enjoy the next chapter...**

* * *

**.**

**Bo´s POV**

.

I woke up with the best feeling I´ve ever had in my entire life. I woke up with Lauren in my arms. Of course we did this every weekend when one of us stayed at the other's house and it was wonderful to start the day with the person you loved in your arms. But this time it was completely different, I couldn't even describe it. I looked down and saw that Lauren was laying on one side of my body, her leg was draped around mine, her arm rested on my ribcage and my back holding me tight, her bare breasts pressed against my side and her face, like always, in the crook of my neck. The best part was that we were naked, the heat of her body warming me. I didn't mind at all that the blanket had slipped down, only covering our legs, and offering me an amazing view on her well-trained athletic body. She was still sleeping soundly and I could hardly blame her for that. With my hand I caressed her back lightly.

What we did last night was unbelievable, she was unbelievable. We made love and it was…just wow. I have had sex with other people, but with Lauren it wasn't just sex, it was love. I´ve never shared so many feelings with one person in one night, so many different emotions that we had; each was more intensive than the other and it was amazing. Just thinking about it let me feel the tickling in my lower regions again. I felt the desire rising in me and I didn't want to do anything to stop it. At this moment everything was perfect.

Suddenly I felt a hand wandering from my ribs, down my waist with feather light touches of Lauren's fingers, she was awake for sure. Her fingers stopped for a second on my ass squeezing it and grazed slightly down my thighs. My breath hitched and I couldn't do anything else then let it happen. I felt her warm breath against my neck and she kissed it, made her way up to me along my jaw to find my lips and we both instantaneously moaned because of the feverish and heated kiss we shared. It didn't last long and she broke the kiss and trailed wet kisses down my throat until she took one of my nipples between her teeth. I arched into her touch, wanting more, needing more. So far neither of us had said anything, and it wasn't necessary. We spoke with our bodies and they told a lot. Lauren shifted so that she had her entire body between my legs and I could feel her hot sex slightly rubbing against mine. Henceforth I was lost; I closed my eyes and got carried away with the feeling of Lauren on me, and almost inside me.

With her mouth on my nipple, she sucked on and teased it just like I did last night, while my other breast was in one of Lauren´s hands and she pinched and pulled lightly on my more than hardened peak. It was torture; I didn't know how much I could endure. My hands were buried in her hair, pulling on it, trying to tell her that I needed her on another place, or rather inside. I could feel her grin but she did what I wanted and pulled away from my breast with a wet pop, glided her tongue and teeth down my stomach, found my navel and caressed it a few intensive moments until she slid further down. She reached my shaved and smooth skin; I held my breath because she was so close now.

I spread my legs some more to show her how much I craved her. When I felt her nose touching my more than sensitive clit I cried out and almost came just because of what she made me feel. All my senses screamed, needed their satisfaction. I released her hair, not wanting to hurt her and searched for something else I could hang on to. Not expected, Lauren reached up to me and held me by the arms. I immediately had her forearms in my tight grip, moaning because I had more of her skin I could touch. Like last night only our moans and my whispered begs for more could be heard. She kept on with the desired game she had initiated.

Another cry escaped my lips when her tongue entered me, pushed inside me and with deep and long thrusts she brought me step by step to my relief. Her nose brushed rhythmical against my nub, caused my hips moved on its own, meeting every slow shove. I gave her everything I had and more, in return she would bring me to the most ecstatic orgasm I´ve ever had. We picked up the speed; I pressed myself more and more against her to increase the friction between us. Her moans told me that I gave her the same pleasure she was giving me, and it only turned me on more. Every deep thrust, every moan and Lauren inside me brought me closer and closer until I could feel my walls clench around the soft intruder and I let go, cried out her name and lifted my back from the bed.

"God…don't stop!" I begged, I couldn't bear it, but at the same time didn't want it to end.

I was in heaven until I really couldn't stand it any longer and came crashing down. Everything inside me exploded into a million pieces and Lauren was there to hold me. After several soft and teasing licks the smugly grinning blonde kissed her way up to me until she pressed me with her body against the mattress and covered my mouth with her glistening lips, letting me taste myself and we both groaned, feeling the new upcoming arousal between us. We broke the sweet kiss when our lungs needed air again, just looked into each others eyes to process what just happened.

"That was a great good morning. What was that for?" I husked after some moments, still out of breath.

"That was my way to thank you for yesterday. The thing with my dad, the surprises, the gifts…"

My eyes widened. _Oh Shit! The gift! _I´ve completely forgotten her present which I had put in the drawer, and after last night's events it was not on my mind.

"What? What´s wrong?" Lauren asked, confused and I could see that she was asking herself if she had done something. I must have scared her.

"No, no… I didn't want to scare you. It´s just…" I blushed. There was no excuse why I didn't think of the jewelry. Well maybe her body and what we did distracted me from the casket in the drawer.

"I forgot to give you my present, I´m sorry." I just hoped that it wasn't too late. Her relieving sigh, the comforting smile and little giggle immediately calmed me down.

"Another present? But you already gave me so much." It sounded ambiguous but I knew what she meant, nevertheless it was so embarrassing that I had forgotten it.

I reached for the cupboard next to the bed and opened the first drawer. After I found the casket we shifted so that Lauren was straddling me, we both sat now. She looked down and saw what I had in my left hand. I turned the opening to her and slowly revealed the contents of the little box.

Her gasp let me guess that she liked it and I was more than relieved. I went through a lot of shops to find the right one, and after hours and hours of searching I saw an old jeweler´s store and went in. With the help of the elder man and his lovely wife I found what I was looking for. I didn't know what it should have looked like but when I saw the necklace in the glass cabinet I just thought about Lauren and what this elegant piece meant for us. The couple wished me good luck with my plan and hoped to see me again, maybe to buy something else. I flushed at the thought of those words, for me it was far too early to let a wedding spin in my mind. It was completely crazy but I had to admit that I had already thought about a life with Lauren. I dreamed about a life with Lauren by my side, children, a house, about everything to make her happy. Our relationship was still in the initial stage, growing and getting stronger with every day. Last night and this morning, we made a huge step within our short but eventful time together.

I smiled when I saw Lauren´s face, her eyes sparkled and radiated so much happiness in me, I wanted to see that every day. It was a cliché but she covered her mouth with one hand, now little tears to see. Giggling but happy too, I cupped one side of her beautiful countenance, stroking it with my thumb over the lightly wet skin.

"It´s beautiful." She whispered.

"Glad you like it." I said and took the necklace out of its keeper.

"Like it? I love it!" she croaked and her gaze traveled back to the shimmering present.

It was made of light, real high-grade steel, fine links connected with each other and one single pendant in the middle. At first sight it looked like it would consist of to single elements but when you took a closer look you saw that it was one, entwined with the other in unity.

Out of its box and in my hands, Lauren brushed the hair on her shoulders away so that I could close the clasp behind her neck. The pendant touched her skin, right under her collarbone where everyone could see my sign of love. She took the pendant between her fingers, feeling the cool metal.

"I thought that it symbolizes our love for each other. The unevenness means that despite our pasts, different lives, and little problems we will for certain have, we belong together." I leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss, looked her deep in the eyes and said, "I love you."

"I love you too. I don't know how to thank you for that." She said blissfully happy and kissed me again, this time a little longer.

"Mmmh… I have something in mind." Surprised Lauren squealed as I pulled her towards me and we sank on the mattress, she on top of me, both aroused by the passion that was always there when we looked each other in the eyes; and I would never get tired of that.

"I don't know if you can handle what I have to offer!" The quickly-changed mood and things she said with her smoky voice led me to push myself into her body, her naked and exhilarating body.

"Well, then let´s see what you have for me and after that I give you a sample of my skills." I said playfully, bent my head forward to capture her lips but my head fell back in the pillows when I felt her knee slightly pushing into my waiting and wet core.

"When is your mom supposed to be home?" a mischievous grin was evident on her lips.

I pulled her by the waist and switched our position which caused a giggle and sparkling eyes from Lauren, who was now pinned underneath me. But it soon disappeared, replaced by heavy desire and longing.

"Not until 3." I whispered with a husky voice and began my way down her neck, "which means that there´s plenty of time and I know exactly what we could do until then!" I breathed against her skin, and could feel her shiver.

"Then let´s not waste any time!" The seductive tone and her teeth on my earlobe let me lose my control again.

**.**

And we didn´t waste any more time. For the next couple of hours we were lost in ourselves, discovering every square centimeter of our bodies and giving ourselves to one another until we were more than satisfied.

The connection that I felt between Lauren and I was breathtaking. She has kept her word and showed me during the last hours the various sides of her which I wouldn't have dreamed about. Once it was slow and sensual just to turn out in the next round rough and intensive, sheer madness. Every time we reached a new sphere, a different facet which we explored thoroughly, we could let go together and scout out another field of our passion.

Now we just lay in the bed, covered by the sheets and held on to our bodies. Lauren´s head rested on my chest, out heartbeats were regularly and we enjoyed the proximity. Her fingers were lightly drawing circles on my skin; I mirrored her movements and did the same on her back. First I had my eyes closed, reopened them when I became aware of where her hands traveled along. So far she wasn´t touching it, but with every second she came closer to the spot I feared. I was more than glad that she hadn't asked me about it so far, but somehow I knew, now that we had shared such an emotional interaction she may wanted to ask me about this part of my skin which wasn't like the rest of it. All the times before she saw it in my gaze that I wasn't ready to talk about it, and I didn't know if I was ready today. It was a part of my past, the dangerous part which I didn't want Lauren to get involved in. But I thought that it couldn't be wrong to reveal a little share of its history; sooner or later it would happen anyway and I could decide how much I gave away. This scar over my left breast was and would always be a part of my life. I had to wear this sign forever, always reminding me what kind of things I had to go through. And because Lauren was a part of my life and my future, I would let her into in my past experiences.

I tensed up a little when I felt her soft index finger caressing the circular bulge, but immediately calmed down and covered her hand with mine when she wanted to move it away, likely not wanting to destroy the pleasant atmosphere because she knew how I usually reacted when she looked at my scar. This time I permitted her to look and also touch.

"Can I ask you a question?" Despite the whisper, her voice broke the silence.

"You want to know, huh?" I stopped my stroke on her back, my gaze on her head, I waited for her to raise it to show her that it was okay this time.

"Not if you are uncomfortable." She looked up, catching my gaze and I could see that she also feared what I would tell, though curiosity simultaneously flashed in those orbs of honey brown.

Seeing that I was fine with the situation, I let her relax in my arms; she put down her chin on my upper chest and waited for me to begin.

"I´ll tell you, but not everything. It´s not because I don't want to, the reason is that I can´t." I knew that she would be confused; I completely understood the furrowed brow and questioning look.

"Can you accept that?" I hoped devoutly that she could. Her nod gave me the answer and I noticed, felt that her body was strained, nervous, and excited to find out the truth.

After a long and deep breath, my eyes fixed on the ceiling, Lauren in a firm hold I was ready to disclose one of my terrible experiences which appeared now in my mind.

"On my eighth birthday, my mom and I were kidnapped. The man that did it wanted to kill us." Lauren gasped, her entire body froze for some moments, but with my light touches on her back and my other hand which laid on her arm with its hand on my old wound she slowly eased and I continued with the catching up of my past, "He didn't hold us prisoner for a long time. He threatened us with a gun and was about to shoot Mom dead when I decided to not give up without a fight." Everything seemed so real as I told her the story, relaxed from my staring contest with the ceiling and closed my eyes for a moment. I was shaking a little bit, maybe because this was the first time I`ve told someone about the things that happened, so far I trusted no one enough, however here I was with Lauren in my arms and I trusted her like no other, apart from my mother.

"I rushed at the man who had his hands around my mother´s throat, but he noticed it and fired a gun at me, right into the chest. After that I didn't know what happened but mom told me that someone came and freed us. I was in a coma for about two weeks and the doctors said that it was a miracle that I didn't die because had it hit a little lower and the bullet would have hit my heart." I remembered the day I woke up and saw my mother´s face. It was full of tears and relief when she saw that I had opened my eyes. The hate and contempt she felt for the man she thought she loved was also discernible.

Lauren and I lay on the bed for several minutes in silence, gave her the chance to process the things I´ve said. She didn't ask why we were kidnapped, didn't inquire what we did after that and I was more than grateful that she didn't ask the question who the person was. I was worried because I felt tears running down her cheeks and my skin where her chin touched me.

"Hey, everything is okay! I´m fine!" I tried to sooth her, but she just buried her face in my shoulder and clung on tight to me.

"I know... but the thought of losing you…please don't leave me here alone! I can´t lose you." she sobbed, barely understandable.

"Lauren, I´m not going anywhere! I´m here." I promised, wanted to look her in the eyes but she didn't make a move so I just held her, rubbed her back and shifted our position so that she was lying more comfortable.

It was for certain a very emotional morning and early afternoon, nonetheless I felt good. I´ve shared the most horrible occurrence with Lauren and in some way it helped me by talking about it. I wanted Lauren to participate in my life, but had the fear to endanger her when she would know all. For now I would hold my crying girlfriend in my arms as long as she needed or until she fell asleep. It wasn't awkward that she was the one who was shattered. I had the time to cope with all those things, a decade had passed, giving me time to manage everything, but for Lauren it was completely new and I understood that it sounded frightening. She loved me and I loved her; I might have had the same reaction when I would hear that Lauren could have almost been dead. Thanks to God or whatever it was, I had the chance to meet my girlfriend and give her my love.

**.**

Lauren and I slept a little longer until the closing of the front door woke me up. I suspected that it had to be my mother or a member of Lauren's family which didn't surprise me. I could make out that it wasn´t Kenzi, otherwise a shrill voice would have already echoed throughout the house. They would for certain ask themselves what we had done all this time. A glance at the clock told me that it was already 2:30 in the afternoon, so I was almost sure that it had to be my mother, who came back from her meeting. The quietly sleeping bundle in my arms hadn´t noticed anything, because I didn´t want to bother her, I gently freed myself from her iron grip, which was accepted despite a slight protest, put on my kimono and walked quietly out of the room to the person whom I´ve greatly missed, nevertheless the brief absence.

Half way down the stairs I saw my mother standing in the kitchen, she took a glass out of the cupboard and went to the sink. Just before she reached to turn on the faucet to fill the glass with water, she heard me coming down the last step and turned to me. She looked a little tired, but nonetheless pleased, telling me that everything went well at the meeting with the man and I wouldn´t have much to worry about. I came smiling to meet her, hugged my mom and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I´ve missed you, Bo!" she sighed, squeezing me a little harder, perhaps glad to see that I was okay.

"Me too. But be quiet, Lauren is here!" I reminded her by talking quietly to use my other name.

"Alright." She replied and we held each other in our arms for a short while.

After our embrace I took a glass as well, filled it with the orange juice from the fridge, had a sip of it and leaned against the kitchen counter, waiting for my mother to tell me about the present state of things and if anything has happened during our time in here.

"You´re beaming!" She noted to my contentment with a suspicious grin on her lips and I blushed.

It was certainly clear to her why I was so happy. It was obviously, me in my Kimono, at half past two in the afternoon and Lauren up in my bed; those were likely enough clues as to why I couldn't suppress the huge smile on my face. And I didn't want to; I was happy and everybody should know it. Although it didn't have to be broadcasted to the world what was done last night or this morning, and of course it was always awkward to talk about sex life with parents. Sure, I talked about everything possible with my mom that was necessary with our lifestyle; we had to know all about the other, but in this matter I tried to keep a low profile. Aife strongly recommended me to be careful with the people I met and I was always cautious.

She saw that I felt awkward about having to talk about my love life with her and she changed the subject to my relief.

"Okay, So let´s come to the important part." She started and I concentrated on the things she would tell me.

"Like always, he hasn't told me his name and also didn't want to reveal whether he works alone or gets help from someone else. But he assured me that so far everything is going according to the plan, meaning that no one has asked after us or carried out any investigations. The money is transferred so that we won´t have any financial problems. Until now everything seems to be fine, so we can still live here without bigger reservations." The last sentence let me sigh in relief, my strain fell from my shoulders which I always had when she was talking about possible threats or pursuers. My thoughts wandered inevitably to the most important part of my life which was sleeping in my bed, not suspecting anything and wasn't aware of the potential risks I could drag her into.

"Don't worry! We will make sure that nothing happens to Lauren or her family. I promise!" She tried to encourage me that everything was alright.

"I know. I never wanted to endanger her mom. I don't want to hurt her; I love her too much to do something like that." I said, couldn't stop myself from thinking about the impending events which could await us any day.

She must have seen the upcoming fear in my eyes and came towards me, stopped in front of me and stretched out her hand to stroke up and down my arm. Somehow she always managed to calm me down, even in the most difficult situations she found a way to make me feel better and see things more clearly. I knew that she would take every risk to save this wonderful family that was more than close to us.

I turned round when I heard Lauren coming down the stairs and saw her the moment she strode down the last step to join us in the kitchen.

**.**

**Lauren´s POV**

**.**

I woke up because I didn't feel the warming body that was supposed to snuggle up against me and hold me to prevent us from cooling down. Reluctantly I got up, shivered with cold when I pulled away the covers and hurried to find something to wear. I noticed that I had no clothes here that I could wear and went quickly to Beth´s closet. I found an old sport shirt which ended at my thighs and slipped into it. I also borrowed panties from her almost infinite collection. I immediately felt well, having something of hers on me, could smell her and in some way I was near her. However that wasn't the same and I missed her when she wasn't in the same room, even when she was just downstairs. I needed to feel her for real. My right hand wandered to the most beautiful gift I´ve ever received and the meaning behind it was wonderful. Beth was strong, brave and unshakable, in conjunction with her sensitivity, beauty and charm. It sometimes seemed too good to be true. Normally this woman would be out of my league, but somehow she loved me nevertheless and made me feel like the most loved person on earth. She showed and proved that to me every single day and I fell in love with her more and more each day, if that was even possible. Along with that I thought about last night and had to grin quietly to myself. Last night was absolutely incredible, this deep closeness we´ve shared, I´ve never experienced something like that. I sensed that Beth could finally let go, all the tensed sexual energy between us could break free and we used it properly and persevering. She was so tender, how her hands touched my skin, her finger slowly scouted out my entire body, followed by her astoundingly smooth tongue I got to know closer over the last couple of hours. The tingling sensation awakened between my legs again and I mentally chided myself for waiting so long to have sex with Beth. But that has changed and I loved it. Aside from the sweet ache my stomach made me understand that an ingestion of food wouldn't be so bad, and I decided to go down and in the kitchen where someone was probably already waiting.

The moment I started to go down I heard two voices talking in the kitchen and I paused on the first step. I was about to go back to the room to not bother Beth and her mother, recognized it by her voice, however couldn't prevent hearing a part of their conversation, not with the intention to eavesdrop.

"I know. I never wanted to endanger her mom. I don't want to hurt her; I love her too much to do something like that." The sadness in Beth´s voice took my breath away.

I wished to run down the stairs and wrap my arms around her, hesitated because her words confused me. Now I distressed myself. Why should Beth endanger or even hurt me? How did she come up with this idea? She said itself that she loved me too much to hurt my feelings. There had to be something behind it. What did she conceal from me? Had it something to do with her bullet wound? She told me the story about it, but said that she couldn't inform me about everything what I respected. I was shocked when I heard what happened to her and could see that she also had to struggle with it, I didn't dig deeper. Hearing that she didn't want to expose me to danger, didn't want to hurt me, I became afraid. What could have existed in her past that caused her a lot of trouble to the point that I was in danger too? Who were those people that menaced her and her mother´s life so much that they feared the lives of their friends? I never wanted that something happened to Beth and her mother. I would never permit that!

I settled to go down after all since I no longer heard the voices, so I guessed that their talk was finished. As I reached the end of the stairs I saw in Beth´s eyes whose expressions were concerned, still soft and gentle. It almost broke my heart to see her so sad, I couldn't stand the grieved expression on her face. I approached Beth and as soon as I was within her reach she wrapped her arms around me, this time she held me so tight like she hadn't done before. I didn't know what Mary and her daughter have talked about, guessed that it was about a delicate issue and maybe they didn't want me to know what it was because of their muffled voices. On one hand I had the feeling that it wouldn't be good to know what Beth was withholding but still I thought she could trust me, could be honest with me like I was towards her. In a relationship, a strong and sincere as ours could overcome all problems, every obstacle, every past and everyone who was against us, no matter how hard it would be, together we would defeat everything.

Beth in my arms I looked up at her mother who signaled me that she would let us alone, gave me a caring smile and after a last glance at her daughter she left us alone, we remained in our embrace.

Now I was the one who could be her rock, maybe someday she would grant me an insight in her past and its dark side. I believed more and more that in some way it had to do with the amount of changes of their places of residences as if their were running away from something or someone. Was someone chasing them? Was someone threatening their lives? I instinctively strengthened my grip around her. Was it possible that anyone was pursuing them for ten years, an entire decade? How was that even possible? All these thoughts which were rotating furiously in my head frightened me. Right now I was supposed to be the partner in our relationship who had to be patient and I would be until my better half had the courage to trust me with her secrets. She waited for me and I would do the same for her.

"Babe, are you okay?" Breaking the silence by my voice, Beth loosened up her tight grip and lifted her head from my chest where it had rested in the past few minutes.

"Yeah... Everything is fine." I could see that it wasn't, see that she tried to cover up her inner feelings with a forced smile. Sensing that she wasn't willing yet to talk to me about her secrets I decided to not compel her to anything, for now would act as if I hadn't heard a word and would be there for my girlfriend.

I bent forward and gave her an innocent kiss, chuckling because now I saw her genuine smile which was much lovelier than the one before, and my lover was happy. An idea began to blossom in my head how I could lighten the mood and the person in my arms would definitely like my offer. So I lowered my head, my lips lightly brushing against her ear and knew that she liked it as she moved a little closer.

"How about we go upstairs and take a shower, long and hot if you want." My whispering let her shiver in anticipation and she leaned into me, her cheek touching mine. Her hands found their way down my covered back until they reached my ass and squeezed it softly, telling me that her mood was positively better.

"Does it include you and I in a shower, naked?" the seductive tone made me smile suggesting that I had achieved my aim.

"I don't think it would be good to go in a shower with clothes on." I joked.

"Alright smarty pants! Lead the way!" more than happy to have my cheerful brunette back I took her hand and led us upstairs to her room where a shower was waiting for us in the bathroom.

Of course we didn't do anything inappropriate, her mother was in the house, which meant only second base, nothing past that. But I had to admit that it was hard to just look at my girlfriend´s captivating body, how the water was streaming down all her curves, hair, breasts, navel, legs, it was agonizing and it was ridiculous that I was jealous of the water. After this morning I believed that I couldn't keep my hands to myself, I wanted to touch her everywhere, wanted her hands on my body. But I had to keep my desire in check and enjoyed the hot water on my body and the very nice company.

After our little make out in the bathroom we put on some clothes and went down to Beth´s mom. We intended to go to my house and I invited her to come with us so that she could meet my father as well, and she gratefully accepted. All together we walked over to my house so Mary could meet my father.

**.**

In the evening Beth and I were lying on the couch in my house, snuggled up to each other and watching a movie on the TV although we didn't really listen to the film because we were more caught up by each other, simply enjoying the closeness. My girlfriend was spooning me, one leg between mine while her hand was on my stomach radiating pacifying warmth through my body. Her chin was softly touching my shoulder and I felt her slow heartbeat.

Before we put the DVD on, we had done all our homework and preparations for the coming school day. This also meant that we couldn't sleep in the same bed tonight and that saddened me. I always wanted to wake up in her arms just to see her beautiful sight when she was sleeping with her lips lightly parted and her peaceful expression. It fascinated me and I loved it when she began to stir, the nose creased and the moment when she opened her eyes for the first time and smiled at me, showing me her so kissable dimples. The sparkling in her dark brown eyes put a spell on me every single time and I couldn't do anything but kiss her to show her my affection she bestowed on me all the time.

"I could stay like this forever, just you and me." I said smiling to myself.

"Me too. But I think I have to go home." She whispered, couldn't hide the hint of not wanting in her voice.

"Only five more minutes." I pouted and grabbed her arm, pulling her impossibly closer to me, which was chuckling approved.

With her tightly pressed against me, I savored the following minutes until my dad came into the living room and saw us on the couch. He sat down on the armchair and we looked up to him. The smile on his face told me that he had good news or was just glad, maybe he wanted to tell us something.

"I got a call ten minutes ago. My boss told me that I have to go to a meeting in a couple of weeks, in Montreal just for a few hours. So I thought that we could all drive there together and while I work you could go shopping or something. You know, Christmas is coming and in our town you may not find the things you need. Or you ladies can just have a nice day in the big city. It was an idea that was just spinning in my head after the call."

It was really a great idea. I didn't exactly know what I could give Beth on Christmas and maybe the stores in Montreal could give me some inspiration for a good present. Turning my head to the side I looked her into her eyes, saw that she also thought that it was a great opportunity to get out of this little town and into a city of over a million. It could be very funny and it would be the first trip with my girlfriend. I turned my gaze away to answer my father´s suggestion.

"Sure! We´re in." With a highly delighted expression on his face he nodded and got up.

"Alright. Then I don't want to interrupt you any longer. Good night Beth if we don't see you again today." He bowed out and went to the kitchen where my mom was reading a magazine or something.

"Night Mr. Lewis." Said the woman with the arms around me and after that she kissed me on the cheek, "I have to go now. I´m sorry." Another kiss and she moved her hand from its place around my waist.

How I wished that she could sleep here tonight, but our parents didn't go along with it and we accepted their decision. It solaced me a little that I would see her in a couple of hours again. We slowly got up and walked to the door with our hands entwined. I held onto her arms as she turned round to look me in the eyes and it was the moment we had to say goodbye for today. Our foreheads together, we enjoyed the last minutes with each other in silence.

"I Love you." I always had to smile when she said these three little words.

"I love you too. See you tomorrow."

With a last fleeting but deep kiss I let go of her arms and she left my house, closed the door after I no longer saw her. I leaned against the front door, crossed my arms and held myself, saving some of the heat of her body. That was by far the best day I´ve ever had, spending the entire day with my girlfriend. We shared an amazing morning with passion and love and she has shared a part of her earlier life with me which was still a mystery. I would have to see what the future has planned and I couldn't wait to see Beth tomorrow.

**.**

**I´m open for all reviews, short; long... everything is okay!**

**and next time we will go to the city...who knows what will happen...well I know but I hope you will also like it ;)**

**till the next chapter**

**To be continued...**


End file.
